Princess Princess
by evey88
Summary: Shûichi vient faire ses études au lycée Fujimori, un lycée pour garçons aux mœurs assez spéciales...Dédiée à Patpat
1. Chapter 1

Princess Princess

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

UA : Shûichi Shindô fait ses études dans un lycée aux mœurs assez spéciales… x over Princess Princess

Chapitre 1 : Prince et Princesse

Shûichi était assis sur un banc, dans le couloir. Tôma Seguchi, le directeur, lui avait dit de patienter là, en attendant qu'un professeur ou un surveillant vienne le chercher. Il était nouveau dans ce lycée. Seguchi, qui était également directeur de la célèbre maison de disques NG et ex claviériste du célèbre groupe Nittle Grasper, avait repéré son talent. Il avait décidé de lui faire signer un contrat. Les parents de Shûichi avaient accepté, à une condition : que Shûichi continue ses études, au moins jusqu'en terminale, afin qu'il obtienne son bac. Seguchi avait alors exigé qu'il fasse sa scolarité au lycée Fujimori, qu'il dirigeait en parallèle de sa maison de disques. Comme il s'agissait d'un lycée prestigieux, où n'étaient acceptés que les élèves brillants, il devrait suivre des cours de remise à niveau.

Sa sœur jumelle Maiko, qui était la bassiste du groupe, était inscrite dans une école annexe de l'école Fujimori, réservée aux filles. Quant au lycée où allait Shûichi, il s'agissait d'un lycée pour garçons. Shûichi n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de se retrouver coincé dans une boîte de sardines mâles mais pour sa carrière, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait faire des sacrifices. À commencer par celui de faire sa scolarité en compagnie de jolies filles. Néanmoins, son ancien lycée, le lycée Tôhoku, lui manquait. C'était un lycée de fous, où il pouvait chanter Furusato sur les tables en compagnie d'Hiro. Hiro, son meilleur ami, qui lui manquait terriblement. Le jeune homme était également son guitariste mais il avait abandonné, car ses parents voulaient qu'il se consacre à ses études. Ils avaient même été jusqu'à lui faire changer de collège en cours d'année de troisième. Shûichi ne l'avait donc pas vu depuis des mois.

En attendant qu'un professeur vienne, Shûichi sortit une feuille et un crayon et il commença à écrire. Il sentait venir l'inspiration. C'était une chanson d'amour. Pourtant, il ne s'intéressait pas encore à l'amour. En seconde, plusieurs filles avaient voulu sortir avec lui mais il avait refusé. D'une part parce qu'elles ne l'intéressaient pas plus que cela, d'autre part parce qu'il préférait se consacrer à la musique. Il aimait bien chanter mais ce qui le passionnait le plus était de faire des arrangements au synthé. Il lui arrivait même d'y travailler en douce pendant les cours. Dans son nouveau lycée, il ne pourrait probablement plus se le permettre.

Soudain, quelqu'un lui arracha sa feuille d'un coup sec. Il releva la tête. Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme blond, au teint diaphane et au regard doré et glacial. Shûichi fut surpris par sa beauté hors du commun. Mais il avait aussi l'air hostile. Trop jeune pour être un professeur, c'était probablement un surveillant, car il ne portait pas d'uniforme.

- Cela fait plusieurs fois que je t'appelle, lança-t-il d'une belle voix glaciale. Tu pourrais répondre, quand on te parle.

Sur ces mots, il parcourut le texte du regard. Shûichi respira. Ce jeune homme avait beau être peu aimable, il ne pourrait que le complimenter sur son génie.

- C'est pour écrire cette merde que tu m'as ignoré ? Finit-il par dire en relevant la tête.

-Hé ! C'est mon chef d'oeuvre que tu traites de merde ?s'indigna Shûichi en lui reprenant la feuille.

Le blond partit d'un rire moqueur, très désagréable.

- Un chef d'oeuvre, ça ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

- Pas du tout, rétorqua froidement Shûichi en le défiant du regard. Ils se fixèrent un instant en silence. L'or des yeux de son ennemi- car en cet instant, il le considérait comme tel- donna le tournis à Shûichi. Le blond s'en rendit compte.

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien, fit-il remarquer sans la moindre once de bienveillance ou d'inquiétude. Bien au contraire, il se moquait de lui.

-Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ? Ajouta-t-il en se penchant vers lui avec un sourire mauvais. Shûichi ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son adversaire avait reculé.

-Non, c'est bon, laisse moi, répondit-il avec mauvaise humeur. Le sourire moqueur du blond se redessina sur ses lèvres.

-Impossible, dit-il.

-Pourquoi ?s'impatienta Shûichi.

-Parce qu'on m'a chargé de venir te chercher. Tu es bien Shûichi Shindô ?l'interrogea-t-il.

- Oui, c'est bien moi, acquiesça Shûichi.

- Alors suis moi, je vais te conduire à ta classe. Ce n'est pas que ça me fasse plaisir mais c'est le boulot, je n'ai pas le choix, fit-il remarquer, exprimant ainsi toute sa mauvaise volonté.

Ils firent le trajet en silence. Shûichi jetait des coups d'œil à la dérobée au jeune homme. Mis à part son sale caractère, il était vraiment très beau. Shûichi se surprit lui-même. Il ne pensait pas être sensible à la beauté d'un garçon. Ce dernier se rendit compte des regards que Shûichi lui lançait.

-Qu'est ce que tu regardes, le chewing gum ?

- C'est moi que tu traites de chewing gum ? Vociféra Shûichi.

- Franchement, tu vois quelqu'un d'autre avec cette couleur de cheveux ? Je ne pense pas qu'on te laissera garder tes cheveux roses, on est dans un lycée respectable.

- En quoi cela te regarde ? Rétorqua Shûichi. Son interlocuteur l'ignora et s'arrêta devant une porte. Il frappa et ouvrit. Elle donnait sur une salle de classe pleine, où les attendait un professeur moustachu à lunettes d'une quarantaine d'années.

- Bonjour, monsieur Ukaï. Je suis venu vous remettre votre nouvel élève, Shûichi Shindô.

-Merci, Eiri, dit le professeur, et le surveillant s'en alla.

- Je vous présente Shûichi Shindô, qui va poursuivre sa scolarité avec nous cette année, annonça monsieur Ukaï. Soyez gentils avec lui.

Des murmures enthousiastes se firent entendre. Shûichi remarqua que les élèves le regardaient d'un air appréciateur. C'était bizarre. S'il avait été une jolie fille, il aurait compris, mais là, ce n'était pas normal.

-Bien, Nakano-san, comme vous êtes le délégué, vous vous occuperez de Shindô.

Shûichi reconnut avec étonnement son meilleur ami Hiro. Le jeune homme n'avait pas changé. Il regardait Shûichi avec son habituel sourire tranquille, ses yeux gris-bleu sereins et de longs cheveux roux auburn encadraient son visage.

- Salut Shu-chan, fit-il avec décontraction.

- Hirooo ! s'exclama Shûichi en se jetant à son cou. Hiro en tomba bruyamment à la renverse de sa chaise et ils atterrirent tous les deux par terre.

Lorsque Shûichi eut desserré son étreinte, Hiro se redressa et frotta son dos endolori.

-Tu n'es plus fâché contre moi, à ce que je vois, constata-t-il, amusé.

- Si, tu es impardonnable de m'avoir quitté ! Rétorqua sévèrement Shûichi. Mais je suis tellement content de te voir !

-Moi aussi, répondit chaleureusement Hiro.

- Ces retrouvailles sont très touchantes, mais j'aimerais bien reprendre le cours, fit remarquer monsieur Ukaï en se raclant la gorge.

-Oui, excusez nous, monsieur, dit Hiro en se rasseyant tandis que Shûichi prenait place à côté de lui. Hiro n'avait pas changé. Il s'excusait à la place de son ami, alors qu'il n'était pas fautif.

Shûichi remarqua qu'un garçon assis à côté d'Hiro le regardait avec un air agacé. Petit,très mignon, aux cheveux noirs et aux grands yeux marrons, il devait probablement avoir sauté une ou plusieurs classes. Shûichi lui adressa un sourire amical. Le garçon eut l'air surpris, puis il lui adressa à son tour un sourire furtif.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de cours pour aller déjeuner, le gamin les accompagna. Hiro fit les présentations.

- Shûichi, je te présente Suguru Fujisaki. Il est passionné de synthé, comme toi et il est tellement brillant qu'il a sauté deux classes.

- Arrêtez, Nakano-san, vous exagérez ! répondit celui-ci avec une moue embarrassée.

- Tu es fan de synthé, toi aussi ? S'enthousiasma Shûichi. Je considère Tôma Seguchi comme mon modèle et toi ?

- Tôma Seguchi est mon cousin, révéla Suguru. Il a beaucoup de talent, en effet. Moi aussi, je le considère comme mon modèle.

Shûichi avala ses nouilles de travers.

-Tu…tu dis que c'est ton cousin ? Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

-Si et c'est pour cela que j'ai choisi ce lycée, vous savez.

- Sérieusement ? Et dis moi, tu vouvoies tout le monde ?

- Tout le monde est plus âgé que moi, ici, expliqua Suguru. Et je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec le tutoiement.

- Cela fait partie de son charme de princesse, le complimenta Hiro.

Suguru fit à nouveau la moue.

- Nakano-san, arrêtez avec ça ! Se plaignit-il.

- De princesse ? Répéta Shûichi sans comprendre.

- Exact, répondit Hiro avec un sourire. Tu es tombé dans un lycée aux mœurs assez spéciales.

-Tu peux m'éclaircir ? Lui demanda Shûichi.

Hiro inspira profondément. Il semblait concentré, cherchant ses mots.

- Comme tu l'as remarqué, nous sommes dans un lycée pour garçons, dit-il.

- En effet, dit Shûichi en regardant autour de lui. Il remarqua que les garçons aux alentours lui adressaient des regards admiratifs. Cela l'intriguait et le mettait mal à l'aise.

- Mais il existe des garçons dotés d'une sorte de beauté féminine, comme Fujisaki, ou comme toi, même, poursuivit Hiro. On demande donc à ces garçons de jouer le rôle de princesses, c'est-à-dire de filles idolâtrées par la plupart des garçons de cette école. Leur boulot consiste à leur adresser de gracieux sourires et à se déguiser en filles lors des grandes occasions.

Shûichi resta un instant silencieux.

- C'est dingue, finit-il par dire. Je croyais venir d'un lycée de dingues, mais celui-ci est dix fois pire. Je trouve cela étonnant, de la part d'un lycée aussi prestigieux.

-C'est justement pour cela que les élèves ont des résultats aussi excellents, expliqua Suguru. Grâce aux princesses, les élèves sont heureux. Je n'aime pas trop ce boulot mais le devoir, c'est le devoir.

- Faute de sourires, Su-chan nous gratifie de ses adorables moues, dit Hiro.

- Ne m'appelez pas Su-chan, protesta Suguru en rougissant.

Le sourire d'Hiro s'élargit.

- Vraiment ? Je croyais que cela te plaisait, pourtant ! Susurra-t-il à l'oreille de Suguru. Pour toute réponse, celui-ci lui décrocha une nouvelle moue boudeuse.

- Hé ! Depuis quand tu flirtes avec d'autres que moi ? Protesta Shûichi à l'intention de Hiro, dévoilant sa jalousie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Shûichi, une fois que tu seras devenu une princesse à ton tour, on ne se quittera plus ! Dit son ami, amusé.

- Moi ? Une princesse ? S'étrangla Shûichi.

- L'association des élèves t'a sélectionné pour en être une, précisa Suguru.

- Quoi ? Hé ! Mais…non ! Je refuse ! Paniqua Shûichi.

- Vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix, répondit Suguru. Il semblait éprouver une certaine compassion pour lui.

-Comment ça, je n'ai pas le choix ? S'énerva Shûichi. Je refuse ! On ne peut pas m'y obliger !

-Vous verrez ça avec l'association des élèves, soupira Suguru.

XXX

Maiko était perdue. Elle cherchait la salle 118, que la directrice adjointe lui avait indiquée. Mais elle ne la trouvait pas. Elle commençait sérieusement à se demander si cette salle existait. Elle s'apprêtait à redescendre chez le directeur, quand un professeur sortit d'une salle. C'était une très belle femme, aux cheveux roux et aux yeux d'un marron chaleureux.

- Bonjour, toi. Tu es perdue ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix très douce.

- Heu…oui, répondit Maiko, impressionnée par sa beauté. La directrice adjointe n'avait pas le temps de me guider, alors elle m'a indiqué la salle 118, mais je ne la trouve pas.

La femme rit doucement.

- C'est normal, cette salle n'existe pas. La directrice adjointe a fait une erreur. Quel est ton nom ?

- Shindô. Maiko Shindô.

- Alors tu vas venir avec moi, dit la femme avec un doux sourire. Je suis Kaho Mizuki, ton professeur principal. On m'a prévenue de ton arrivée ici. Justement, je m'apprêtais à venir te chercher.

- D'accord, fit Maiko, soulagée.

Elle la suivit jusqu'à la salle 108. La directrice adjointe s'était trompée d'un chiffre.

Elles entrèrent dans la salle et mademoiselle Mizuki l'introduisit aux autres élèves.

- Voici Maiko Shindô, qui fera sa scolarité avec vous cette année. Je compte sur vous pour l'aider à s'intégrer et à passer une agréable année en notre compagnie.

En allant s'asseoir, Maiko s'aperçut que de nombreuses filles la regardaient d'un œil appréciateur. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi. Peut-être étaient-elles juste curieuses.

- Viens à côté de moi, l'invita gentiment une jeune fille. Maiko s'installa près d'elle. Elle avait des cheveux bouclés mi longs d'un noir bleuté et de grands yeux gris-bleu qui lui donnaient un air mystérieux. Elle était très belle.

- Merci, fit Maiko en s'asseyant.

- De rien. Je m'appelle Fuyuki Sakamoto, se présenta-t-elle avec assurance. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, de poser des questions, n'hésite pas !

- C'est gentil, merci, répondit Maiko, rassurée par sa gentillesse.

En sortant du cours, elles allèrent déjeuner dans la cour, avec leurs paniers repas. Plusieurs filles vinrent les voir pour leur offrir des gâteaux. Maiko fut surprise par tant d'égards. En outre, elles appelaient Fuyuki « Sakamoto-sama » et deux ou trois filles l'appelèrent « Shindô-sama », ce qui lui paraissait être une marque de déférence désuète et un peu exagérée. Quant à Fuyuki, elle semblait s'en accommoder parfaitement. Elle adressait des sourires gracieux à toutes ces filles. Maiko goûta aux gâteaux. Ils étaient délicieux. Ils lui rappelèrent ceux qu'elle préparait avec amour à son frère jumeau. Penser à lui la rendit un peu triste. Fuyuki s'en aperçut.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? S'enquit-elle. Les gâteaux ne te plaisent pas ?

- Si, ils sont très bons ! Seulement, j'ai la nostalgie de mon ancien lycée et mon frère me manque, dit-elle. Heureusement, il n'est pas très loin.

- Ah oui ? Il est dans quel lycée ?lui demanda Fuyuki avant de mordre dans un gâteau.

- Il est dans l'autre lycée Fujimori, celui réservé aux garçons, révéla Maiko.

- C'est vrai ? Mon grand frère aussi ! Il est en première et c'est le président de l'association des élèves, dit-elle avec fierté.

- C'est super ! S'enthousiasma Maiko. Ce n'est pas mon frère qui occuperait une telle fonction, il ne s'intéresse qu'à la musique !

- Vraiment ? Il joue dans un groupe ? S'intéressa Fuyuki.

- Oui, les Bad Luck. Il est à la fois au chant et au synthé et je suis sa bassiste. Notre guitariste nous a quitté au cours de l'an dernier.

- C'est chouette ! Vous voulez en faire votre métier ?

- Shûichi, surtout. Moi, pour le moment, je ne sais pas trop.

Deux jeunes filles les rejoignirent. Maiko crut que c'était encore des admiratrices mais elles n'avaient pas de gâteaux à leur donner.

L'une d'elle avait des cheveux châtains coupés de manière originale, qui encadraient harmonieusement son visage et de grands yeux verts. L'autre avait de longs cheveux noirs ondulés, un teint de porcelaine et d'immenses yeux bleus. Elles étaient toutes les deux très jolies.

- Salut les filles, fit Fuyuki.

- Bonjour, fit la seconde fille d'une voix gracieuse. Je me présente : Tomoyo Daidoji et voici mon héroïne, Sakura Kinomoto ! C'est l'une des plus jolies filles de cette école ! Dit-elle à Maiko, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Sakura s'empourpra.

- Tu exagères, Tomoyo ! Dit-t-elle à son amie, embarrassée.

- Mais non ! Tu es vraiment le prince le plus mignon du lycée !

- Le prince ? S'étonna Maiko.

- Tu ne lui en as pas encore parlé ? Demanda Tomoyo à Fuyuki.

- Non, je préfère laisser l'association des élèves s'en charger, répondit celle-ci. Viens, je vais t'emmener les voir, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Maiko.

Elles finirent de manger leurs gâteaux et rentrèrent à l'intérieur de l'établissement, accompagnées de Sakura et Tomoyo. Elles se dirigèrent vers une salle au rez de chaussée. Fuyuki frappa à la porte, qui était entrouverte, et entra.

Une jeune fille très grande, aux courts cheveux châtain clair et à l'allure séduisante était assise à une table. Elle se leva et vint à leur rencontre. Maiko remarqua avec étonnement qu'elle portait un uniforme masculin. Cela lui allait très bien.

-Bonjour, Fuyuki, fit-elle d'une voix assez grave et séduisante. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

- Je suis venue vous présenter la nouvelle élève, Maiko Shindô, dit-elle.

-Ah ! C'est donc toi la fameuse petite nouvelle, dit affectueusement leur aînée. Je me présente : Haruka Tenoh, la présidente de l'association des élèves. Tous les princes en font partie.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'un prince ? demanda Maiko, de plus en plus intriguée.

Haruka lui adressa un sourire.

- Comme nous sommes dans une école pour filles, nous demandons aux plus jolies filles de jouer le rôle de princes. Cela consiste à renvoyer l'image du prince charmant à l'ensemble des filles de notre lycée.

-Vous voulez dire…hésita Maiko, jouer le rôle de…garçons ?

- Pas de garçons ordinaires, répondit Haruka avec un nouveau sourire. Nous incarnons, comme je l'ai dit, le prince charmant, c'est-à-dire l'être idéal, parfait, beau, raffiné et sensible.

- C'est pour cela que vous portez un uniforme masculin ? demanda Maiko.

Haruka rit et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

- Non, pas exactement. Je me sens mieux dans des vêtements masculins, de manière générale. Mais Fuyuki et Sakura, qui sont aussi des princes, portent des uniformes féminins, comme tout le monde.

- Je vois, fit Maiko. C'est…une tradition originale.

-N'est ce pas ? Rit Haruka. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? Veux tu devenir un prince, toi aussi ?

- Qui, moi ? S'alarma Maiko. Mais je n'en suis pas capable !

Haruka lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

- Bien sûr que si, dit-elle. Tu as toutes les qualités pour être un prince : tu es jolie, naturelle et délicate. Crois moi, tu ferais un prince parfait. Mais je ne veux pas t'y obliger.

Maiko réfléchit pendant un court instant. Elle regarda Haruka. Elle avait beau savoir que c'était une fille, elle était un peu sous son charme.

- D'accord, j'accepte ! Finit-elle par décider. Cela pourrait être amusant !

Le sourire d'Haruka s'élargit.

-Tu ne le regretteras pas, tu verras, assura-t-elle.

- Génial ! Se réjouit Tomoyo Tu verras, je vais te faire des costumes ravissants !

- Des costumes ? S'étonna Maiko.

-Ah oui, j'oubliais lors des cérémonies du lycée où à chaque occasion spéciale, les princes portent des vêtements masculins, des costumes taillés sur mesure. Cela te pose un problème ?

- Hé bien…non, répondit Maiko.

- Avec moi comme costumière, elle n'a pas à s'en faire ! Gloussa Tomoyo.

À ce moment là, une jeune fille entra. Elle était aussi grande qu'Haruka, avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux pervenche. Elle était très belle.

- Salut Tamako, fit Haruka. Maiko, je te présente Tamako Suo, un prince très populaire. Tamako, je te présente Maiko Shindô, notre nouveau prince.

- Ô que le destin est cruel !

Doter une fille aussi belle

Du devoir impitoyable

D'être auprès des filles agréable !

De devoir renier sa féminité

Pour, en toute impunité

Echanger son rôle de fille

Aussi délicate que la vanille

Contre un rôle de garçon

Froid et dur comme le glaçon

Demander ceci à un être si joli

C'est ô combien impoli !

Maiko resta abasourdie.

- Heu…vous vous exprimez toujours en vers ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, mais ça lui prend, de temps en temps, soupira Haruka.

XXX

Accompagné d'Hiro et de Suguru, Shûichi se rendit au siège de l'association des élèves.

Il en resta bouche bée. Il n'y avait que des beaux garçons. Il y en avait trois au style très féminin, l'un aux cheveux bruns, l'autre aux cheveux couleur de miel et le dernier aux cheveux roux. Celui là faisait la moue. Il y avait un autre garçon qui, au contraire, était très masculin, avec des cheveux châtain clair mi-longs. Enfin, le dernier, assez quelconque, avait des cheveux châtains dont la disposition rappelait curieusement un artichaut. Une aura apaisante émanait de lui.

- Bonjour, Shindô-san, le salua ce dernier. Je t'en prie, assieds toi.

Shûichi obtempéra.

- Je m'appelle Akira Sakamoto, et voici Mitaka, Tôru Kôno, Yûjirô Shihodani et Mikoto Yutaka, dit-il en présentant successivement le garçon aux cheveux châtains clairs, le brun, le garçon aux cheveux couleur miel et le roux.

-Est-ce qu'on t'as déjà parlé de la fonction de princesse ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui, Hiro m'a expliqué en quoi cela consistait.

- Très bien. Si nous t'avons convoqué, c'est parce que nous aimerions que tu exerces cette fonction, vu que tu as toutes les qualités physiques pour être une princesse.

- Je suis désolé mais je n'y tiens pas spécialement, répondit Shûichi.

- Je te comprends, commenta Mikoto, le garçon roux.

- Tais toi, Mikoto, dirent Tôru et Yûjirô en chœur.

- Bien, reprit Sakamoto. Si tu ne veux pas, je ne vais pas t'y obliger, dit gentiment Sakamoto.

- Merci, fit Shûichi, soulagé. Ce Sakamoto était décidément très rassurant.

- Une minute, dit Tôru, tu oublies de parler des privilèges, Akira !

-C'est vrai, poursuivit Yûjirô. Quand on est une princesse, les tickets repas, les uniformes, les fournitures scolaires sont gratuites !

- Vraiment ? C'est intéressant, fit Shûichi, à moitié convaincu.

- Encore un qui mord à l'hameçon, soupira Mikoto.

- Tais toi, Mikoto ! Répétèrent les garçons d'une même voix.

-C'est justement le but, dit Yujirô.

- On a suffisamment de mal à trouver des garçons qui ont le profil requis pour être princesse, alors si en plus ils refusent, nous sommes mal ! Renchérit Yûjirô.

- Dites moi, tous les deux, vous ne seriez pas jumeaux ?demanda Shûichi, amusé.

- Non, pourquoi ? S'étonnèrent Tôru et Yûjirô.

- Vous avez le même type de beauté féminine, vous parlez en même temps et vous finissez les phrases de l'autre, fit remarquer Shûichi.

- C'est vrai, ça réalisa Mikoto, tandis que Mitaka laissait échapper un rire moqueur.

-Tu te moques de nous ?s'énervèrent les garçons.

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, rétorqua Mitaka.

- Ne commencez pas, tous les trois, intervint Sakamoto. Bon, Shindô-san, qu'en penses tu ? Les privilèges t'ont-ils fait changer d'avis ?

- Heu…je ne sais pas, hésita Shûichi.

- Le rôle de princesse comporte non seulement des privilèges mais aussi des devoirs, l'avertit Mikoto. Tu dois aussi chanter, danser, jouer des pièces de théâtre. D'ailleurs, c'est Ryûichi Sakuma qui te donnera des cours de chant.

Shûichi en eut le souffle coupé.

- Ryû…Ryûichi Sakuma ? L'ex chanteur de Nittle Grasper ?demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Lui-même, affirma Mitaka.

- Alors j'accepte ! S'exclama-t-il avec ferveur.

- Merci, Mikoto ! Dirent frénétiquement Tôru et Yûjirô à leur ami.

- Très bien, reprit Sakamoto. Tu devras donc suivre des cours avec nos anciennes princesses, Tôru, Yûjirô et Mikoto demain matin.

- D'accord, fit Shûichi et il prit congé d'eux. Il rejoignit Hiro à la cafétéria.

- Alors, comment cela s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

- J'ai accepté ! Hiro, c'est génial, je n'arrive pas à y croire ! C'est Ryûichi Sakuma qui va me donner des cours de chant ! S'exclama-t-il, laissant éclater sa joie.

Hiro eut un sourire amusé.

- C'est vrai qu'il donne des cours de chant ici. Après tout, ce n'est pas tellement étonnant, étant donné que Tôma Seguchi est le directeur de l'école. Je suis content pour toi, en tout cas.

À la grande surprise de Shûichi, Eiri, le surveillant, se dirigea vers eux.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux, encore ?lui demanda-t-il méfiant.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, le chewing gum. Hiro, tu aurais du feu ? Dit-il en lui tendant sa cigarette.

- Bien sûr, Eiri, lui dit ce dernier en sortant son briquet. Il alluma la cigarette d'Eiri, et celui-ci tira deux taffes. Par provocation, il souffla dans le visage de Shûichi. Celui-ci perdit patience.

- C'est la bagarre que tu cherches ? Vociféra-t-il en se levant. Eiri était bien plus grand que lui. Il se pencha vers lui avec un sourire moqueur.

-Moi ? Non. Je ne frappe pas les filles, se moqua-t-il.

- Tu me traites de fille ? Se vexa Shûichi.

- Tu as une taille de fille, un look de fille, un visage de fille, des yeux de fille. Tu es très mignonne quand tu te fâches, persifla Eiri.

- Arrêtez, tous les deux ! Intervient Hiro.

Eiri tira une nouvelle taffe.

-Ok, ok, dit-il. Dis moi, Hiro, tu n'as pas cours, là, non ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Cela te dirait que l'on sorte draguer ? À moins que ta petite amie ne soit jalouse ?demanda-t-il en désignant Shûichi du regard. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Hiro l'arrêta en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule.

- D'accord. Shûichi, tu viens avec nous ?

- Non, merci. Je suis fatigué, répondit-il. C'était la vérité. De plus, il ne tenait pas à rester en compagnie de ce sale type blond.

-D'accord, fit Hiro. Demande à Su-chan de te montrer le dortoir, dans ce cas.

Shûichi partit à la recherche de Suguru. Il finit par le trouver à la bibliothèque. C'était vraiment un élève studieux.

- Hé, Fujisaki ! L'appela-t-il à voix basse, pour ne pas se faire pincer par la bibliothécaire.

Suguru releva la tête, étonné.

- Alors, comment ça c'est passé ? Ils vousont laissé refuser ? S'enquit-il.

- Oui mais j'ai finalement accepté, puisque le grand Ryûichi Sakuma nous donnera des cours de chant !

Suguru sourit.

- Je vois. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Qu'est ce que vous vouliez, sinon ?

- J'aimerais bien que tu m'indiques où est le dortoir.

- D'accord. Je finis mon exercice et on y va.

Un peu plus tard, ils quittaient la bibliothèque. Ils quittèrent l'établissement et se dirigèrent vers un bâtiment annexe.

Ils y pénètrent et traversèrent deux couloirs. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement à une porte isolée des autres.

- Voilà, dit Suguru. Tu partageras cette P-room avec Shaolan.

- Une P-room ? Répéta Shûichi, intrigué.

- C'est l'abréviation de Princesse-room, expliqua Suguru.

Il frappa à la porte et un garçon vint leur ouvrir. Il avait des cheveux châtain foncé, de grands yeux marron et d'épais sourcils noirs.

- Bonsoir, Shaolan, dit Suguru. Je vous présente Shûichi Shindô, le nouvel élève. Il a accepté d'être une princesse. Vous partagerez votre chambre avec lui, cela ne vous ennuie pas ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Tu peux entrer, si tu veux, dit-il à l'adresse de Shûichi.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser, dit Suguru et il prit congé d'eux.

Shaolan étant visiblement quelqu'un de timide, Shûichi prit l'initiative d'engager la conversation.

- Alors, cela te plait d'être une princesse ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Pas vraiment, avoua Shaolan. Mais si je peux rendre service au lycée, je dois le faire ! Ajouta-t-il d'un air décidé.

- Tu es drôlement sérieux ! Commenta Shûichi. Moi, j'ai accepté surtout pour prendre des cours de chant avec Ryûichi Sakuma !

À ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Un jeune homme ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à Eiri, excepté ses cheveux et ses yeux noirs, fit son entrée.

- Vous avez prononcé le nom de Ryûichi Sakuma ? demanda-t-il frénétiquement.

- Oui ! fit Shûichi, enthousiaste. Toi aussi, tu es fan de lui ?

- Et comment ! Sakuma-sama est un dieu !

- Copain ! S'exclama Shûichi en se jetant à son cou, ravi de s'être trouvé un comparse.

Le garçon le pressa contre lui.

- Mais tu sais que tu es très mignon, toi ? Aussi mignon que le petit Shaolan ! Susurra-t-il à son oreille. Shûichi tenta de se dégager, choqué. Pourquoi tous les garçons de ce lycée étaient-ils aussi bizarres ?

- Tatsuha, laisse le tranquille, intervint Shaolan.

Tatsuha relâcha Shûichi.

- Tu es jaloux, mon petit Shaolan ? Il fallait le dire tout de suite, dit-il en s'approchant de lui avec un sourire lubrique.

- Pas le moins du monde, rétorqua Shaolan en lui donnant un coup de pied sauté.

- Hé, ça fait mal ! Geignit Tatsuha tandis que Shûichi applaudissait Shaolan, impressionné.

- Dis moi, Tatsuha, tu es le frère jumeau de ce Eiri, le surveillant ? Vous vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau !

Tatsuha esquissa un sourire.

- Non, nous sommes frères mais pas jumeaux, dit-il. Eiri a vingt-trois ans et j'en ai seize. Maintenant que tu me parles de lui, cela me rappelle qu'on doit aller draguer, ce soir. Allez, je vous laisse !

Sur ces mots, il embrassa Shûichi sur la joue et prit congé d'eux.


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Princess

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

UA : Shûichi Shindô fait ses études dans un lycée aux mœurs assez spéciales… x over Princess Princess

Chapitre 2 : La cérémonie d'ouverture

Shûichi prit son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Suguru et Shaolan. Les princesses devaient prendre leur petit déjeuner ensemble. Shûichi trouvait cette tradition un peu ridicule. Ce n'était pas que la compagnie de Suguru et Shaolan lui déplaisait mais il aurait préféré prendre son petit déjeuner avec Hiro. Ils avaient des croissants et du chocolat chaud. Les croissants étaient délicieux, ainsi que le chocolat.

Ensuite, ils se rendirent au lycée et allèrent au siège de l'association des élèves, là où Tôru, Yûjirô et Mikoto les attendaient.

- Bien, commença Yûjirô. J'espère que vous avez bien dormi, car vous avez intérêt à être en forme.

- Vas y mollo, Yûjirô, dit Tôru.

- Les pauvres, soupira Mikoto.

Yûjirô les ignora.

- Être une princesse, c'est d'abord une question de look. Vous devez prendre soin de votre apparence, notamment de vos cheveux ! Vous devez bien les laver, bien les sécher et bien les peigner !

- Les cheveux, c'est son dada, fit remarquer Tôru.

-Et alors ? Les cheveux, c'est sacré ! répondit Yûjirô avec ferveur. Ils constituent soixante dix pour cent de notre capital de beauté ! Voyons les vôtres.

Il se pencha vers Suguru et lui examina les cheveux.

- Fujisaki, ils sont très brillants, le complimenta-t-il. Voyons maintenant ceux de Li.

Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Shaolan.

- Ils sont très doux et soyeux, commenta-t-il. Maintenant, au tour de Shindô.

Il se pencha sur Shûichi, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et les examina de près, l'air contrarié.

- Shindô, cela ne va pas du tout. La couleur rose est idéale pour une princesse mais ils sont pleins de fourches et ils partent dans tous les sens.

- Ne critiquez pas ma coupe de cheveux, c'est celle de Ryûichi Sakuma, protesta Shûichi.

- Je ne critique pas leur coupe mais leur état, rétorqua sévèrement Yûjirô. Tu vas aller chez le coiffeur dès aujourd'hui ! On va te le payer avec le budget princesse.

Shûichi se frotta les mains. Le coiffeur gratuit. Rien que ça. Sa mère serait contente, si elle le savait.

- Je connais un très bon coiffeur, dit Yûjirô. Il utilise des produits français. Je t'y emmènerai.

- Heu…merci beaucoup, fit Shûichi. Yûjirô lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

- Ne me remercie pas. C'est normal que nous prenions soin de nos princesses, dit-il. Je vais souvent chez ce coiffeur, c'est grâce à cela que j'ai des cheveux aussi brillants, ajouta-t-il en faisant bouger ses cheveux couleur de miel avec fierté.

- On a compris, Yûjirô ! L'interrompit Tôru. Maintenant, on va travailler votre attitude et notamment votre sourire !

- Exact, rebondit Yûjirô. Le sourire de princesse est très important. Fujisaki, souris un peu pour voir !

Suguru se contenta de faire la moue.

- Hé, ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé ! S'énerva Yûjirô.

- Mais si, laisse le, intervint Tôru. Il n'a qu'à être une princesse boudeuse, comme Mikoto !

- Hé ! Je ne suis plus une princesse boudeuse, je souris comme vous, maintenant ! Protesta Mikoto, agacé.

- Bon, d'accord, céda Yûjirô. Au tour de Li.

Shaolan esquissa un sourire timide.

- C'est tout ? Fit Yûjirô, déçu.

- La timidité a aussi son charme, fit remarquer Tôru.

- Oui, mais il va se faire embêter, s'il manque d'assurance ! Il faut qu'il apprenne à éblouir les gens avec son sourire, à déclencher une tempête de fleurs sur son passage ! Mikoto, Tôru, montrons lui ce que l'on veut.

Les trois garçons esquissèrent un sourire radieux. Des fleurs volaient autour d'eux. Shûichi était impressionné. Il n'arriverait jamais à sourire ainsi.

- Voilà ce que l'on veut ! Essaie encore, Shaolan !

Shaolan sourit à nouveau, encore plus mal à l'aise.

- Mais non, ça ne va pas ! S'impatienta Yûjirô.

- Si tu lui mets la pression, ça ne va qu'empirer, fit remarquer Mikoto. Yûjirô l'ignora.

- Allez Shaolan, vas y ! Poursuivit-t-il. Imagine que tu doives éblouir une foule et déclencher un tourbillon de fleurs ! Imagine que tu es une idol !

Shaolan sourit à nouveau, avec plus d'assurance.

- Cela commence à venir ! L'encouragea-t-il. Allez, encore !

Shaolan esquissa un nouveau sourire, beaucoup plus gracieux à présent. Il y avait même quelques fleurs en arrière plan.

- C'est bien mais il n'y a pas assez de fleurs ! Déclara Yûjirô, insatisfait.

- Arrête, Yûjirô, il va avoir des crampes, à la longue ! Intervint Tôru.

- D'accord, concéda Yûjirô. Au tour de Shindô, maintenant !

Shûichi, beaucoup plus sûr de lui que Shaolan, adressa un grand sourire à Yûjirô. Mais celui-ci ne fut pas satisfait.

- Non, cela ne va pas du tout ! dit-il. Tu as de l'assurance mais ton sourire est trop masculin ! Je n'y décèle pas une once de grâce et de féminité ! Imagine que tu es une jolie fille ! Est-ce que tu as un idéal féminin ?

Shûichi fut déconcerté par sa question. Il ne s'intéressait pas vraiment aux filles. Il réfléchit un instant.

- Ma sœur, finit-il par dire.

- Ta sœur ?répéta Yûjirô. Très bien ! Imagine que tu es ta sœur, essaie de te sentir comme elle !

Shûichi pensa à sa sœur. Si jolie, si naturelle, si gentille. Il sourit en pensant très fort à elle.

- Ah, c'était beaucoup mieux ! fit Yûjirô, satisfait. Bon, ça suffit avec les sourires. On va passer à la démarche.

Tôru sortit trois paires de chaussures à semelles compensées.

- Je vous préviens, dit-il, c'est un véritable instrument de torture !

- Un vrai calvaire ! Renchérit Mikoto.

- Un supplice ! Mais vous n'avez pas le choix, vous devez apprendre à marcher avec, décréta Yûjirô. Vous vous entraînerez une heure par jour, s'il le faut ! Shindô, tu commences le premier.

Shûichi contempla les chaussures avec horreur. Il devait prendre sur lui. C'était le prix à payer pour avoir des leçons de chant avec Ryûichi Sakuma. Avec précaution, il glissa ses pieds dans les chaussures. Il avait l'impression d'être sur des échasses. Cela le grandissait. D'un côté, ce n'était pas plus mal.

Il fit un pas, deux pas, trois pas…et perdit l'équilibre. Tôru l'aida à se relever.

-Allez, courage ! Fixe un point, cela devrait t'aider à garder l'équilibre !

Shûichi fixa la peluche rose qu'on avait oubliée sur le bureau. Un pas, deux pas, trois pas, quatre pas, cinq pas. Il vacilla au sixième. Sept pas, huit pas, neuf pas, dix pas.

- Allez, continue ! L'encouragèrent Tôru et Yûjirô.

Il recommença plusieurs fois. Un pas, deux pas, trois pas, quatre pas, cinq pas, six pas, sept pas, huit pas, neuf pas, dix pas. Un pas, deux pas, trois pas, quatre pas, cinq pas, six pas, sept pas, huit pas, neuf pas, dix pas.

- Très bien ! dit Yûjirô. Maintenant, essaie de marcher plus élégamment, pas comme si tu écrasais des moustiques !

- C'est facile à dire ! Grommela Shûichi, agacé. Il se redressa et pensa de nouveau à sa sœur. Il se remit à marcher.

- Bon, ça ira, décida Tôru. Au tour de Shaolan, maintenant.

Shaolan, qui était très agile et avait de bons réflexes, ne perdit pas l'équilibre une seule fois. En revanche, il avait du mal à marcher de manière féminine et élégante, tout comme Shûichi.

Ce fut enfin au tour de Suguru. Ce dernier les étonna. Non seulement il ne perdit pas une seule fois l'équilibre mais il déambula avec une démarche très élégante.

-C'est génial ! S'enthousiasmèrent Tôru et Yûjirô. On croirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie !

- Pourtant, ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis moi-même surpris, dit modestement Suguru.

Une fois leur entraînement avec Tôru, Yûjirô et Mikoto terminé, Shaolan se rendit en cours de chinois tandis que Shûichi et Suguru se rendaient en cours d'anglais. Ils furent accueillis par un revolver. Son propriétaire était un grand blond à queue de cheval. Shûichi était paralysé par la terreur.

- Hello. You are late, dit-il sur un ton de reproche.

-Désolé, professeur, dit poliment Suguru. Nous étions à notre entraînement de princesses.

- Ah, your princess training? Right, right! Please be welcome! Dit-il en baissant son revolver en riant. Il s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Suguru entra mais Shûichi resta figé sur place. Cet américain malade était leur professeur d'anglais ? Ce devait être une plaisanterie !

- Tu es Shûichi Shindô ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

Shûichi hocha la tête, tétanisé.

- Tôma m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, enchanté ! Dit-il en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux. Je suis K, ton professeur d'anglais. Allez, entre ! Je n'ai jamais mordu personne !

Cela, Shûichi n'en était pas sûr. Cependant, il obéit, de peur de contrarier le professeur.

Le cours fut assez angoissant. En effet, K pointait son arme sur tous les élèves qu'il interrogeait. Tous donnaient la bonne réponse. Shûichi ne voulait pas imaginer ce qui arrivait lorsque ce n'était pas le cas.

Il fut soulagé lorsque le cours fut fini. Il alla déjeuner avec Hiro. Eiri se joignit à eux, au grand dam de Shûichi. Le blond ouvrit les hostilités.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es tout pâle. C'est moi, qui te mets dans cet état ? Se moqua-t-il.

- On vient juste d'avoir cours d'anglais, avec K, expliqua Hiro.

- Ah, fit Eiri. Je compatis, miss Tagada. Ce type est un malade, je te l'accorde. Tu me donnes ton short cake à la fraise ?

Shûichi ne réagit même pas à l'appellation de « miss Tagada ». Il préféra l'ignorer.

- Mais tu sais, si on enlève son revolver, ce prof est très sympa ! Tenta de le rassurer Hiro.

-Oui mais justement, on ne peut pas l'enlever, rétorqua Shûichi.

Après le déjeuner, Shûichi se rendit à la salle des costumes où Suguru lui avait donné rendez vous. Les deux princesses s'y trouvaient, ainsi qu'une fillette d'environ douze ans. Shûichi devina que c'était la sœur de Suguru, car elle lui ressemblait beaucoup.

- Tu es en retard, lui reprocha-t-elle. Qu'est ce que tu fabriquais ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas, petite peste ! S'énerva Shûichi. Je suis bien plus âgé que toi, tu me dois le respect !

-Oui, mais ton âge mental n'est pas très élevé, à ce que je vois, persifla la fillette.

- Espèce de sale gamine, tu vas voir…

- Stop, arrêtez ! Intervint Suguru. Michiru, Shindô a raison. Tu ne dois pas parler à tes aînés de cette façon.

- Mais il m'a fait perdre mon précieux temps ! Protesta Michiru d'un air buté.

Suguru soupira.

- Tu exagères, Michiru. Cela peut arriver à tout le monde d'être en retard. Bon, je vais faire les présentations : Michiru, je te présente Shûichi Shindô. Shindô, je vous présente Michiru Fujisaki, ma petite sœur.

- Enchanté, ricana Shûichi, sarcastique. Et qu'est ce que tu fabriques ici, gamine ?

- Je ne suis pas une gamine ! Protesta Michiru. J'ai treize ans !

- C'est bien ce que je disais, tu n'es qu'une gamine !

- Shindô, cela suffit ! Intervint Suguru. Elle n'a qu'un an de moins que moi, fit-il remarquer.

-Non seulement je ne suis pas une gamine, reprit Michiru, mais je suis votre costumière.

Shûichi resta un instant silencieux, puis il éclata de rire.

- Notre costumière ? À ton âge ? Tu plaisantes !

- Pas du tout. Nous sommes tous très brillants et doués, dans la famille, se vanta-t-elle. Je n'en dirais pas autant de toi !

- C'est faux ! Ne parle pas sans savoir ! Rétorqua Shûichi, furieux. Je suis un génie du synthétiseur !

Michiru haussa les sourcils.

- Toi, un génie du synthétiseur ? Pff, je parie que tu n'arrives même pas à la cheville de mon frère !

- Ca, c'est ce qu'on va voir ! Vociféra Shûichi. Je vais chercher mon synthé tout de suite et tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir !

- Ah, non ! Protesta Michiru. Tu nous as fait perdre assez de temps comme ça, alors on commence les essayages immédiatement !

- Shindô, elle a raison. Vous nous montrerez vos talents de claviériste une autre fois, plaida Suguru.

- Bon, d'accord, accepta Shûichi à contrecoeur.

Ils allèrent dans les cabines d'essayage, là où les robes les attendaient. Shûichi observa le costume. C'était une robe blanche à volants, au corset rose. Elle comportait des rubans satinés roses et des bas résille roses également. Elle était légèrement décolletée mais pas trop, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas de poitrine. Il enfila la robe. Le corset le serrait horriblement. Cette peste de Michiru était une sadique. Ensuite, il mit les bas résille et comprit pourquoi Tôru et Yûjirô lui avaient demandé de s'épiler les jambes. Enfin, il attacha ses cheveux et mit la perruque rose qui était fournie également. Il se regarda dans la glace et apprécia le reflet. La jeune fille qui l'observait était ravissante. Elle semblait sortir tout droit d'un manga shôjo. Il tourna sur lui-même, se délectant du spectacle.

- Bon, Shindô, tu as fini ?demanda la voix impatiente de Michiru. Tu en mets un temps !

- Ca va, ça va, j'arrive ! Grommela Shûichi en sortant. Il vit les deux autres princesses. Elles étaient très jolies. Suguru portait une robe blanche et bleue et Shaolan portait une robe blanche et verte. Cette couleur lui allait à ravir. Suguru arborait une longue perruque noire et lisse et Shaolan une perruque châtain bouclée. Ils étaient tous les deux très mignons. On aurait vraiment dit des filles.

- Alors, ne suis-je pas géniale ? Se vanta Michiru. Vous ressemblez vraiment à des princesses !

- Mouais, c'est pas mal, reconnut Shûichi.

- Pas mal ? Répéta Michiru, contrariée. Tu te fiches de moi, c'est grandiose ! Voici la touche finale ! Dit-elle en leur donnant des ombrelles. L'une était rose, l'autre bleue et la dernière verte.

- Fujisako, tu es très en beauté, aujourd'hui ! Gloussa Shûichi.

Suguru consentit à sourire.

- Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, Shindoko ! répondit-il, jouant le jeu.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Shûichi alla ouvrir, marchant tant bien que mal avec ses chaussures à talon. Il ne s'y était pas encore habitué.

C'était Tôru, Yûjirô et Mikoto.

- Salut ! fit Tôru. On est venu voir de quoi vous avez l'air.

- Oui, histoire de nous rappeler des souvenirs, ajouta Yûjirô.

- Des mauvais souvenirs, précisa Mikoto.

- Tu exagères, Mikoto, répondit Tôru. C'était marrant !

- Vous êtes ravissantes, en tout cas ! Les complimenta Yûjirô. Pourriez vous défiler un peu, pour voir ?

Les princesses s'exécutèrent et déambulèrent dans toute la pièce.

- Arrêtez vous, tournez sur vous-même et souriez, leur demanda Yûjirô.

Les princesses obéirent, s'arrêtant, souriant et faisant des signes de la main à un public imaginaire. Tôru et Yûjirô les firent défiler un bon quart d'heure, leur donnant des indications et leur faisant débiter leur discours de la cérémonie d'ouverture.

- Merci, finit par dire Tôru. Vous vous débrouillez très bien.

-Il fait chaud, se plaignit Mikoto et il alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Un coup de vent emporta Trompette, l'éléphant rose en peluche de Shûichi. Ryûichi Sakuma lui-même la lui avait offerte lors d'un concert auquel il était allé à l'âge de dix ans. Depuis, il ne la quittait plus, l'emportant toujours dans son sac. Il y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. C'est pourquoi lorsque le vent l'emporta, il se jeta par la fenêtre avec son ombrelle et la récupéra. L'ombrelle lui permit de jouer les Mary Poppins et d'atterrir harmonieusement à terre.

Suguru et Shaolan se précipitèrent à sa rencontre. Ils avaient dévalé les escaliers quatre à quatre.

- Shûichi, ça va ? S'alarma Shaolan.

- Vous êtes complètement cinglé ! S'alarma Suguru. Qu'est ce qui vous a pris ?

- Trompette est sacré, pour moi ! Il fallait que je le sauve ! répondit Shûichi.

XXX

Eiri fumait tranquillement une cigarette dans une salle de classe vide. Il était interdit de fumer. En tant que surveillant, il ne montrait pas l'exemple. Mais il s'en contrefichait. Il était furieux contre Tôma, son beau frère de directeur. Il lui avait dit qu'il voulait travailler dans le lycée Fujimori pour filles. Ainsi, il aurait eu l'occasion de côtoyer une multitude de jolies filles en uniforme et jupes courtes. De plus, Eri, sa cousine préférée, était dans ce lycée. Il pensait que Tôma accepterait, car son beau frère ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Mais Tôma l'avait introduit dans ce lycée pour garçons. L'horreur. En plus, les garçons de ce lycée semblaient avoir le béguin pour lui, alors qu'il était lui-même un garçon. C'était ridicule. Pourtant, Tôma lui avait affirmé qu'il ne serait pas déçu. Etait ce parce qu'il y avait des garçons étrangement beaux, qui ressemblaient à des filles ? Eiri s'en moquait.

Efféminé ou non, un garçon restait un garçon. Cela dit, ce nouveau, Shûichi Shindô, était vraiment très mignon. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait été troublé par ses grands yeux violets. Il était mince, petit, ses cheveux roses lui donnaient un côté romantique, il avait un petit nez, une jolie bouche fine et pulpeuse. Il avait tout de la fille idéale. Mais c'était un garçon. Stupide, en plus. Et dépourvu du moindre talent. Contrairement à lui.

En effet, Eiri était conscient de son talent pour l'écriture. À côté de son boulot de surveillant, il écrivait des romans. Cela marchait bien, même s'il n'était pas encore très connu. À présent, il débutait un nouveau roman mais l'inspiration ne venait que difficilement.

Il alla prendre l'air à la fenêtre, songeant qu'un peu de vent frais lui donnerait les idées qui lui manquaient. Il vit alors une chose incroyable.

Une jeune fille munie d'une ombrelle flottait dans les airs. Ses longs cheveux roses flottaient au vent. Elle était très belle. C'était un ange. Eiri en était persuadé.

Il descendit les trois étages et se précipita dans la cour. Trop tard. Elle avait disparu. Il avait sûrement rêvé.

XXX

Accompagné de Yûjirô, Shûichi se rendit chez le coiffeur. En sortant, il avait les cheveux doux, lisses et soyeux. Il ressemblait vraiment à une fille, ainsi. Cela ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup mais cela faisait partie de son devoir de princesse. En rentrant, il rejoignit Suguru et Shaolan et se prépara pour la cérémonie d'ouverture des princesses. Ils revêtirent les robes que Michiru leur avait confectionnées et celle-ci les maquilla. Ils se rendirent alors dans les coulisses.

Akira Sakamoto monta sur l'estrade. Les élèves l'acclamèrent. Il était très populaire. Shûichi ne trouvait pas cela surprenant, car il était très gentil. En outre, une aura agréable, apaisante et rassurante, émanait de lui.

- Bonjour à tous, dit-il. J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable début d'année. J'espère également que toute l'année sera agréable pour vous. Si vous avez des requêtes, pour vous ou pour le lycée, merci de me les faire parvenir. Maintenant,je vais céder la place à nos princesses !

Akira descendit de l'estrade et la foule applaudit bruyamment.

Suguru fit son entrée sur scène le premier.

- Voici Suguru Fujisaki, notre princesse boudeuse, commenta la voix de Tôru. Très romantique, toute de bleu vêtue, sa moue adorable fera bien des ravages !

Suguru marcha sur la scène, pivota et tourna sur lui-même.

Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Shaolan.

- Voici Shaolan Li, notre princesse de Chine, commenta la voix de Yûjirô. Le vert émeraude de sa robe souligne ses magnifiques yeux marron, dont les beaux sourcils noirs épais accentuent la profondeur de son regard mystérieux !

Shaolan s'avança sur la scène, adressa de gracieux sourires au public et agita sa main dans sa direction. Il reçut de nombreuses acclamations.

Ce fut enfin au tour de Shûichi.

- Voici enfin notre nouvel élève, Shûichi Shindô, la princesse Shôjô, annonça la voix de Mikoto. Toute rose et romantique, elle est à croquer avec ses cheveux fushia au parfum de fraise !

Shûichi défila gracieusement sur la scène, adressant des sourires de princesse à la foule. Enfin, les trois princesses s'avancèrent sur le rebord de l'estrade, firent une courbette et dirent « merci » en chœur.

XXX

Eiri se rendit à la cérémonie d'ouverture des princesses. Le nom l'avait intrigué. Qui étaient ces princesses ? Des filles que le lycée avait invitées ? Cela promettait d'être intéressant. Il avait besoin de voir des filles. Il n'en pouvait plus, de tous ces garçons. Qui lui semblaient être à moitié gays, en plus.

Akira Sakamoto monta sur scène et fit un discours. Eiri aimait bien Akira. C'était un très bon élève et il était gentil, discret et rassurant. C'était l'un de ses rares amis, avec Hiro.

- Bonjour à tous, dit-il. J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable début d'année. J'espère également que toute l'année sera agréable pour vous. Si vous avez des requêtes, pour vous ou pour le lycée, merci de me les faire parvenir. Maintenant,je vais céder la place à nos princesses !

Eiri s'avança. Il allait enfin voir ces fameuses princesses. Une jolie fille aux cheveux noirs, très petite, fit son apparition sur scène. Elle portait une robe corsetée blanche et bleue, et tenait une ombrelle.

- Voici Suguru Fujisaki, notre princesse boudeuse, commenta la voix de Tôru. Très romantique, toute de bleu vêtue, sa moue adorable fera bien des ravages !

Eiri resta figé de stupeur. Il n'en revenait pas. C'était un garçon. Fujisaki, le cousin de Tôma.

Quel genre de lycée travestissait des garçons en filles ? Il en toucherait deux mots à son beau frère.

Une princesse vêtue de vert et de blanc fit son entrée. Il reconnut Shaolan Li. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il aimait beaucoup Shaolan, si sérieux, si droit et honnête et doté d'un grand talent pour les arts martiaux. Le voir vêtu comme une fille et se comporter comme telle était tout simplement surréaliste.

- Voici Shaolan Li, notre princesse de Chine, commenta la voix de Yûjirô. Le vert émeraude de sa robe souligne ses magnifiques yeux marron, dont les beaux sourcils noirs épais accentuent la profondeur de son regard mystérieux !

Enfin, une fille vêtue de rose et de blanc fit son entrée. Eiri n'en crut pas ses yeux. C'était l'ange qu'il avait aperçu à la fenêtre. La muse de son nouveau roman était un garçon. C'était vraiment le pompon.

- Voici enfin notre nouvel élève, Shûichi Shindô, la princesse Shôjo Manga, annonça la voix de Mikoto. Toute rose et romantique, elle est à croquer avec ses cheveux fushia au parfum de fraise !

Eiri n'en revenait pas. C'était le chewing gum. Le sale gamin. Le minable petit parolier sans aucun talent.

Il marchait gracieusement sur la scène, ses longs cheveux roses se balançant au rythme de ses pas. C'était la fille idéale. Jolie, délicate et romantique. L'héroïne idéale pour son roman. Il en avait besoin. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il se rapproche de cette princesse. Ils avaient déjà un ami en commun, Hiro mais ce n'était pas la grande entente entre eux. Il fallait qu'il arrange les choses. Le problème, c'était qu'il était trop fier pour s'excuser et il était d'un naturel froid et réservé. Il n'avait pas l'intention de changer sa nature. Pas même pour ce garçon, aussi mignon fut-il.

Tôma s'approcha de lui.

- Alors, comment trouves tu nos princesses ? Lui demanda-t-il, tout sourire. Elles sont belles, n'est ce pas ?

- Seguchi, c'est quoi ce délire ? Lança-t-il, hostile.

Son beau frère haussa les sourcils.

- Elles ne te plaisent pas ? S'étonna-t-il. Tu es difficile, mon petit Eiri.

- C'est le concept de travelos qui me déplaît, rétorqua Eiri. Et arrête de m'appeler mon petit Eiri, je déteste cela.

- Que tu es cruel ! Geignit Tôma. Tu étais si gentil, avant !

- Le passé, c'est le passé, répondit Eiri en allumant une cigarette. Il savait que Tôma n'oserait pas le réprimander pour cela. Alors, c'est quoi, ce concept de princesses ? demanda-t-il.

- Oh, c'est une façon d'apporter un peu de douceur féminine dans cet univers masculin. D'ailleurs, je vais te confier un secret. J'étais moi-même une princesse.

Eiri imagina Tôma en robe à froufrous. Cette vision d'horreur lui donna la nausée.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : La compétition de sport

Pour être plus crédible dans son rôle de prince, Maiko alla se faire couper les cheveux, chez un coiffeur que Tomoyo lui avait conseillé. C'était le coiffeur chez qui allait également Sakura.

Le coiffeur lui fit une coupe courte qui encadrait harmonieusement son visage. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, elle montra le résultat à Fuyuki, Tomoyo et Sakura, qui se répandirent en compliments. Tomoyo voulut même la prendre en photo et elle accepta. Elle la photographia d'abord seule, puis avec Fuyuki et Sakura.

- Dites moi, nous sommes les seuls princes, ou il y en a d'autres ?

- Non, il y a aussi Tenma-chan et moi ! Dit une jolie jeune fille qui venait de les rejoindre, suivie de son amie. Maiko comprit tout de suite pourquoi elle avait été choisie, avec son air fier, ses grands yeux dorés en amande et ses cheveux blonds noués en queue de cheval. Quant à la fille qui l'accompagnait, elle faisait environ un mètre cinquante cinq, avait de grands yeux gris bleus et de courts cheveux noirs qui lui donnaient des allures de prince Saphir.

- Salut ! C'est toi la nouvelle ? Bienvenue ! dit cette dernière à Maiko avec enthousiasme.

Moi, c'est Tenma Tsukamoto et voici Eri Sawachika ! Méfie toi, c'est un vrai tyran et elle m'a forcée à jouer les princes avec elle…aïe ! Mais à part ça, elle est très sympa ! Ajouta-t-elle en se frottant la tête là où Eri venait de la frapper.

- Tss…Idiote ! répondit celle-ci, dédaigneuse. Il aurait été cruel de me laisser m'en sortir seule face à toutes ces filles et tu as à présent tellement de succès auprès d'elles qu'il aurait été dommage de ne pas le faire ! D'ailleurs, heureusement que tu as laissé tomber les couettes, cela n'aurait pas été crédible !

- Les couettes ? Répéta Maiko. Tenma lui adressa un sourire et sortit une photo d'elle.

- Ca, c'était moi avec les cheveux longs, lui dit-elle.

Sur la photo, elle avait de longs cheveux et deux couettes de part et d'autre de son visage qui ressemblaient à des antennes.

- Tu as vu ? Dit Eri. Elle ressemblait encore plus à une gamine que maintenant !

- Eri, tu es méchante de me traiter de gamine ! Geignit Tenma.

- Désolée, mais c'est la vérité ! Rétorqua Eri.

Maiko ne put réprimer un sourire. Cette petite Tenma lui était décidément très sympathique. Elle lui rappelait un peu son frère.

- Kyaaaah ! Une scène de ménage entre le prince Soleil et le prince Saphir ! S'extasièrent quelques filles qui passaient par là.

- Bon, et si on sortait quelque part pour manger ? Proposa Eri. Tenma pourrait en profiter pour se réapprovisionner en pockys…

-Youpi ! s'exclama Tenma. Des pockys, des pockys, des pockys à la fraise !

C'était fou ce que cette fille ressemblait à Shûichi.

XXX

Shûichi attendait devant le lycée. Il avait donné rendez vous à Maiko. Celle-ci ne devrait plus tarder. En attendant, il s'assit contre le portail, sortit une feuille, un crayon et commença à écrire une chanson. Quelqu'un lui arracha sa feuille. Passablement énervé, il releva la tête. C'était Eiri Yuki.

- C'est une manie ! Grommela-t-il.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire narquois.

- Tu écris encore des paroles merdiques ?

- Elles ne sont pas merdiques ! Rétorqua Shûichi, qui sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez.

- Tu sais, je pourrais t'aider à écrire, lui proposa Eiri.

- Je te demande pardon ? dit Shûichi, ébahi.

- J'ai dit que je pourrais t'aider. Tu es sourd ou quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas sourd ! Riposta Shûichi. Je suis surpris, c'est tout ! Tu es sérieux ?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

Shûichi resta un instant silencieux. Il ferma les yeux. Le regard doré d'Eiri l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Eiri le regardait fixement.

- Non merci, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, finit-il par dire. Pourquoi tu me proposes cela, de toute façon ?

- Parce que je suis merveilleux ! Se vanta Eiri avec un sourire orgueilleux.

- Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe ! Lança Shûichi.

- C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité ! Rétorqua Eiri.

Deux lycéens en uniforme vinrent à leur rencontre. À y regarder de plus près, Shûichi réalisa que l'un d'entre eux était sa sœur. Elle avait les cheveux courts.

- Salut frérot ! dit-elle. Je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ?

- Maiko ? Tu t'es fait couper les cheveux ? Et qu'est ce que tu fais dans cette tenue ?

- J'ai décidé de passer inaperçue, comme on est dans un lycée pour garçons ! Je te présente Tenma Tsukamoto, dit-elle en désignant d'un signe de tête la petite brune qui était avec elle. Et toi, tu me présentes ton ami ? Dit-elle en observant Eiri d'un air appréciateur.

- Il s'appelle Eiri Yuki mais ce n'est pas mon ami, répondit Shûichi. L'espace d'un tiers de seconde, Shûichi crut déceler une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux d'Eiri. Probablement un effet de son imagination.

- En effet, je ne suis pas ami avec ce chewing gum bruyant et ambulant, rétorqua le surveillant. Mais je veux bien devenir ami avec vous, dit-il d'un air séducteur aux deux filles.

- Avec plaisir ! Dit Maiko, sous le charme. Tenma, en revanche, ne semblait pas particulièrement séduite. Shûichi allait sûrement bien s'entendre avec elle.

- Dis moi, tu ne serais pas de la famille d'Eri Sawachika ? Demanda cette dernière. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup et elle m'a dit que son cousin était surveillant dans ce lycée !

- Oui, c'est bien moi ! Répondit Eiri avec un sourire séduisant. Shûichi sentit le sang lui monter au nez. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sourire ainsi. Cela le rendait dix fois plus séduisant. Shûichi se ressaisit. Pourquoi était-il aussi sensible au charme d'un mec ? Ce lycée avec ses mœurs étranges était en train de déteindre sur lui. C'était effrayant. Il devrait faire attention.

- Bon, tu viens, Maiko ?s'impatienta Shûichi, agacé de la voir dévorer Eiri du regard. Nous sommes convoqués dans le bureau du directeur.

- D'accord, dit-elle à contrecoeur. Yuki-san, c'était un plaisir de faire ta connaissance.

- Moi de même ! Répondit Eiri. Tenma-chan, tu restes un peu avec moi, pour me tenir compagnie ?

- Bien sûr ! Répondit Tenma comme si de rien n'était. On parlera d'Eri !

Maiko les regarda avec envie et Shûichi la tira par le bras, impatient.

Ils se rendirent au bureau du directeur. Celui-ci les accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux. Suguru était également présent.

- Bonjour, leur dit-il aimablement. Vous vous êtes bien intégrés dans votre lycée, tous les deux ?

- Très bien, merci ! Répondirent Shûichi et Maiko d'une même voix.

- J'ai appris également que vous étiez devenus prince et princesse. Je vous félicite.

- Ah bon, cela existe aussi dans le lycée pour filles ? S'étonna Shûichi. Maiko aussi semblait surprise.

Seguchi eut un petit rire.

- Oui, cette tradition existe dans les deux lycées. D'ailleurs, j'ai moi-même été une princesse.

Shûichi resta bouche bée. Il avait du mal à imaginer son idole en princesse.

- Si je vous ai convoqués, en compagnie de Suguru, c'est pour vous présenter votre nouveau claviériste.

- Quoi ? S'étrangla Shûichi. Et moi, alors ?

- Je suis désolé, Shindô. Je ne suis pas satisfait de vos prouesses au synthétiseur. Je souhaite que vous vous consacriez au chant.

Shûichi ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Maiko le ligota et le bâillonna à l'aide de ruban adhésif.

Seguchi eut l'air embêté.

- Heu…vous êtes sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Demanda-t-il à Maiko.

- Croyez moi, il est redoutable quand il est contrarié, assura-t-elle. Je le détacherai quand il se sera calmé.

- Bon, si vous le dites. Ce sera tout, je n'avais rien d'autre à vous annoncer, dit Seguchi.

Maiko traîna son frère dehors et l'abandonna dans le couloir. Intérieurement, Shûichi bouillonnait mais il était impuissant. Il devait attendre que quelqu'un vienne le libérer. En attendant, il commençait à avoir des crampes.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il entendit des pas. Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée lorsqu'il reconnut Eiri. Ce dernier le regarda d'un air surpris, puis il se pencha vers lui avec un sourire malveillant.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'est arrivé, mais tu es dans le pétrin, n'est ce pas ? Lui dit-il.

Shûichi hocha furieusement la tête.

- Je vais te sortir de là mais à une condition.

Shûichi leva les yeux au ciel. Il l'aurait parié.

- D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, en tant que princesse, tu as de nombreux privilèges ! Tu économises pas mal d'argent. Tu vas donc devenir mon petit assistant personnel. Cela veut dire que lorsque je claquerai des doigts, tu iras m'acheter des cigarettes ou des short cakes. Tu es d'accord ?

Shûichi répondit par un grognement.

- Je n'ai pas bien compris, susurra Eiri à son oreille.

Shûichi hocha la tête, furieux. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Eiri eut un nouveau sourire.

- Parfait, dit-il et il entreprit de le détacher.

- Tu es vraiment un connard ! Explosa Shûichi lorsqu'il l'eut entièrement détaché et enlevé le scotch qui le bâillonnait. Il partit en courant, à la recherche de Maiko. Elle allait l'entendre.

XXX

Tenma parla un peu d'Eri avec Eiri Yuki, puis celui-ci prit congé d'elle, à regret. Son travail de surveillant l'attendait. Il était vraiment très gentil avec elle. Elle se demanda pourquoi le frère de Maiko semblait autant le détester. Cela dit, ce n'était pas son problème. Elle grignota un pocky à la fraise et alla se promener dans la cour du lycée. Il faisait agréablement frais et la cour était pratiquement déserte. Elle resta un instant prendre l'air et rentra. En attendant de retrouver Maiko, elle se rendit à la bibliothèque.

Là, elle vit un garçon qui dessinait. Curieuse, elle s'en approcha. Le garçon leva la tête vers elle. Il avait une frange noire qui effleurait ses yeux gris foncés au regard mystérieux. Tenma sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Elle connaissait ce regard.

- Ka…Karasuma-kun ! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

- Bonjour, Tsukamoto-san, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix douce. Tu as changé. L'uniforme masculin te va bien.

- M…merci ! Bégaya-t-elle. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'étudie dans ce lycée, répondit-il. Et toi, pourquoi viens tu nous honorer de ta présence ?

- J'ai une amie qui est venue rendre visite à son frère, expliqua-t-elle. Qu'est ce que tu dessines ?

- Un manga, répondit-il.

- C'est super ! De quoi ça parle ?

- C'est une histoire d'amour. Cela parle d'un garçon extraterrestre qui communique avec les kappas et qui tombe amoureux d'une lycéenne. Il reste un an avec elle mais il doit repartir sur sa planète. Alors il efface sa mémoire pour qu'elle l'oublie et ne soit pas malheureuse, raconta Karasuma.

- C'est triste, commenta Tenma. Honnêtement, je préfère les happy ends.

- Je vois, dit Karasuma. Ton avis compte beaucoup pour moi. Tu voudrais bien m'aider à réécrire la fin ?

- Heu…mais je suis nulle ! Se plaignit Tenma.

Karasuma esquissa un léger sourire. C'était extrêmement rare qu'il sourie.

- Je suis sûr que non. Ton aide me serait très précieuse.

- D'accord, répondit Tenma. Elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

- Alors viens t'asseoir près de moi.

Tenma ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle était aux anges.

- Alors, quelles sont tes idées, pour la fin ? Dis les moi, Tsukamoto-san.

- Heu…hé bien…il revient sur terre et elle l'a oublié. Mais lors d'un accident, elle reçoit un choc et tout lui revient à l'esprit. Ils peuvent donc être ensemble.

Pendant un moment, Karasuma resta songeur.

- Ce n'est pas mal, finit-il par dire. Pas mal du tout. Merci, Tsukamoto-san.

- De rien ! Dit Tenma, ravie.

- Peux-tu m'aider à colorier les personnages et les décors, s'il te plait ? Demanda-t-il.

- Heu…oui, bien sûr ! Dit Tenma. Karasuma fit glisser vers elle un flacon d'encre et une plume. Soigneusement, Tenma entreprit de noircir les cases.

Ils travaillèrent ainsi près d'une heure.

- Tu te débrouilles très bien, Tsukamoto-san, la complimenta Karasuma. Accepterais tu de devenir mon assistante ?

- Tu es sérieux ? Lui demanda Tenma, sous le choc.

Karasuma hocha affirmativement la tête.

- Bien sûr ! Répondit-elle avec enthousiasme. Cela lui permettrait de passer beaucoup plus de temps avec l'élu de son cœur. Elle ne pouvait espérer mieux.

XXX

Maiko se promena un peu avec Suguru Fujisaki et fit connaissance avec lui. Il était plutôt gentil mais très sérieux. Tout le contraire de son frère.

- Tu fais drôlement jeune, pour ton âge, lui fit-elle remarquer.

- J'ai quatorze ans, précisa-t-il. En fait, j'ai sauté deux classes.

- Je vois, fit Maiko, impressionnée. Tu dois être drôlement brillant !

- Pas tant que ça, répondit Suguru, modeste.

- Et Shûichi m'a dit que tu étais le cousin de Tôma Seguchi ?

- C'est exact.

- Ce n'est pas difficile à vivre ? S'enquit-elle.

Suguru secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Non, pas du tout. C'est même très agréable, d'avoir un cousin aussi talentueux.

- C'est vrai que tu as de la chance, dans un sens, reconnut Maiko. Shûichi tuerait pour être à ta place !

- J'imagine. Bon, je vais aller à la bibliothèque. Tu viens avec moi ?

- Non, merci, refusa poliment Maiko. Je vais me promener un peu dans le lycée et chercher mon amie Tenma.

- Comme tu veux, dit Suguru. À bientôt !

- À bientôt ! répondit-elle et elle s'éloigna.

En errant dans les couloirs, elle entendit une voix chanter. Elle s'approcha de cette voix, intriguée. Elle venait d'une salle de classe, dont la porte était entrouverte. Elle poussa la porte et entra.

À sa grande surprise, elle reconnut Ryûichi Sakuma. En chair et en os. Celui-ci s'aperçut de sa présence.

- Youpi ! Kumagoro, nous avons de la visite ! Dit-il à l'adresse du lapin en peluche rose qu'il tenait dans les bras.

- Heu…bonjour, dit timidement Maiko. Excusez moi de vous déranger, je vous ai entendu chanter et j'étais curieuse.

- Je t'en prie ! Dit aimablement Ryûichi. Je me présente : Ryûichi Sakuma, professeur de chant. Et toi, qui es tu ?

- Mai…euh… Seichirô Shindô, dit-elle, reprenant le nom de son père.

- Enchanté, Seichirô ! Tu sais que tu ressembles drôlement à une fille ? Tu pourrais être une princesse, tu sais ?

- Ah oui ? Dit Maiko, gênée.

- Mais oui ! D'ailleurs, j'ai moi-même été une princesse, tu sais ?

- Ah bon ! Fit Maiko. Au fond, ce n'était pas très surprenant. Il était tellement mignon.

Shûichi serait choqué en l'apprenant. Maiko tressaillit. Penser à son frère lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle avait intérêt à quitter le lycée avant qu'il réussisse à se libérer.

- Bon, je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, dit-elle. Je dois y aller.

- D'accord ! Kumagoro, dis au revoir à Seichirô !

Lorsque Maiko sortit de la salle, quelqu'un l'empoigna et la plaqua contre le mur. C'était un garçon qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Eiri, excepté ses cheveux et ses yeux noirs.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec mon Ryûichi ? L'interrogea-t-il, menaçant.

Maiko avait peur mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire par ce type.

- Cela ne te regarde pas ! Lâche moi ! Rétorqua-t-elle en essayant de se dégager mais il la maintenait solidement.

- Tu croyais que tu pouvais profiter de la naïveté de Sakuma-sama pour lui soutirer quelque chose ? De l'argent ?

- Mais non ! Protesta Maiko. Je passais par là et je l'ai entendu chanter alors je suis entrée, c'est tout !

Le garçon la relâcha.

- Ah, d'accord. Excuse moi, je suis un peu nerveux quand il s'agit de Ryûichi. En plus d'être son lycéen, je suis en quelque sorte son garde du corps personnel, expliqua-t-il.

- C'est bien de prendre son boulot au sérieux mais ce n'est pas une raison pour agresser les gens ! Le sermonna-t-elle.

- Je suis désolé. Je m'appelle Tatsuha et toi ?

Maiko s'apprêtait à répondre, lorsqu'elle vit une tornade rose débouler vers elle.

- Il faut que je file, dit-elle. Salut !

Sur ces mots, elle prit ses jambes à son cou pour échapper à son frère.

XXX

Eiri s'installa dans les gradins et s'alluma une cigarette. Aujourd'hui avait lieu une compétition de sport entre les lycées, au stade municipal. Les activités sportives étaient les suivantes : course à pied, saut en hauteur, athlétisme et pour finir match de foot. Shaolan, qui était à un niveau de sport bien plus élevé que les autres, avait remporté les trois premières épreuves haut la main. Des chorégraphies d'encouragement avaient eu lieu entre chaque activité. À présent, le match de foot allait commencer. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Eiri releva la tête. C'était Tatsuha.

- Salut grand frère, dit-il en lui piquant sa cigarette. Tu vas te bousiller la santé, tu sais ?

- Tu es mal placé pour me faire cette remarque, rétorqua Eiri.

Tatsuha tira une taffe.

- C'est sympa, ces rencontres inter-lycée. Il y a pas mal de filles.

-Mouais, je n'ai pas vu de fille qui me plaisait, répondit Eiri.

- Vraiment ? Dit Tatsuha. Tu ne serais pas devenu un peu difficile ?

Eiri ne répondit pas. Depuis qu'il avait vu Shûichi habillé en fille, il avait du mal à trouver des filles qui lui plaisaient. Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux de Shûichi ? Impossible. Il n'aimait pas les garçons.

- Salut ! Fit une voix familière derrière eux. Eiri tourna la tête. C'était Maiko. Cette fois ci, elle ne portait pas d'uniforme. Elle portait une courte robe rose, avait retenu ses mèches de devant avec une barrette et était légèrement maquillée. Elle était très sexy.

Tatsuha manqua de s'étouffer.

- Tu es une fille ?

Maiko haussa les sourcils.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Répondit-elle.

- Mais la dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu portais un uniforme masculin.

- Ah oui ! C'était pour passer inaperçue, comme il s'agissait d'un lycée pour garçons.

- Tu sais, dit Eiri, même si tu es un garçon, tu peux te faire draguer. Tu es venue voir ton frère ?

Maiko acquiesça. À ce moment là, les trois princesses firent leur apparition sur scène. Elles étaient habillées en pom pom girls, avec un sweat portant l'initiale F pour Fujimori, des courtes jupes plissées et des loose socks. Elles se mirent à danser sur Love and Joy de Yuki Kimura.

Eiri observa Shûichi. Il se déhanchait de manière très sexy. En le voyant danser ainsi, il regretta que ce ne soit pas une fille.

Lorsqu'elles eurent terminé leur chorégraphie, les princesses furent acclamées par la foule. Elles saluèrent et vinrent à la rencontre d'Eiri, Tatsuha et Maiko.

- Vous avez été super ! S'enthousiasma cette dernière.

- Merci, dit Shûichi, essoufflé mais ravi.

- Vous étiez très sexy, dit Tatsuha avec un sourire lubrique. Shaolan lui décocha un regard hostile.

Shûichi croisa le regard d'Eiri. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire narquois.

- Très sexy, en effet, dit-il.

- Fous toi de moi !lança Shûichi.

- Moi ? Non, je suis sérieux, dit-il en se départant de son sourire. Il fixa Shûichi intensément. Celui-ci rougit et détourna le regard. Eiri s'amusait beaucoup, intérieurement. Il adorait lui faire perdre ses moyens.

-Maiko, cela te dirait d'aller faire un tour ?proposa Tatsuha. Eiri regarda son frère. Il avait manifestement le béguin pour la sœur de Shûichi.

-Oui, bien sûr ! Répondit celle-ci. Elle semblait également sensible à son charme. Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux.

- Shûichi, nous, on va se changer, dit Suguru. Tu viens avec nous ?

- Non, je vais regarder le match, répondit-il. Suguru et Shaolan s'éloignèrent. Eiri et Shûichi se retrouvèrent seuls. Shûichi s'apprêtait à partir, pour se trouver une place plus loin, quand Eiri le retint par le bras.

- Attends, dit-il.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Lui demanda Shûichi, méfiant.

Embarrassé, Eiri chercha ses mots.

-Tu sais…nous deux, on est partis du mauvais pied…mais cela pourrait peut-être s'arranger, non ?

Shûichi haussa les sourcils.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de déconner ? Grommela Eiri.

- J'ai du mal à y croire, rétorqua Shûichi, septique.

- Pourtant, je suis sérieux. On a un ami en commun, Hiro, alors on pourrait lui faciliter la vie en arrêtant de se disputer constamment, non ?

-C'est toi qui n'arrêtes pas de me chercher ! Rétorqua Shûichi.

- Hé bien je m'excuse, voilà, tu es content ? Dit Eiri. Shûichi ne pouvait pas imaginer combien ces excuses lui coûtaient.

Shûichi le regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés. La surprise lui allait bien.

- Tu veux…qu'on soit amis ? Demanda-t-il lentement.

- Je n'irai peut-être pas jusque là, dit Eiri, au comble de la gêne mais…on pourrait commencer par bien s'entendre ?

Ce qui revenait un peu au même. Eiri s'embourbait. Il se voyait mal lui avouer qu'il avait besoin de lui comme muse pour ses écrits.

Pendant l'espace d'un instant, Eiri crut que Shûichi allait accepter.

- Hé bien…hésita-t-il. Hé, attends une seconde ! Cela veut dire que je ne suis plus obligé de te payer tes clopes et tes shortcakes ?

Eiri eut un sourire mauvais.

- Bien sûr que si, rétorqua-t-il. Nous avons conclu un marché.

- Alors non, répliqua Shûichi d'un air furieux. Si tu veux qu'on soit amis, tu peux toujours te brosser.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna. Cette fois ci, Eiri ne tenta pas de le retenir. Cela aurait été inutile. Il soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se comporte toujours ainsi avec ce garçon ? C'était plus fort que lui. Eiri avait un sale caractère, il en était conscient. Il s'en accommodait plutôt bien, en général. Mais ce garçon, Shûichi, lui donnait parfois envie de changer. De s'améliorer. C'était étrange.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le tirant de sa rêverie. Eiri tourna la tête. C'était Tôma, qui le regardait en souriant.

- Alors, tu t'entends bien avec le petit Shindô ? Gloussa-t-il.

- Pas vraiment, non, rétorqua amèrement Eiri.

- Ah bon ? Cela a l'air de t'attrister, fit remarquer Tôma.

- Alors là, pas du tout, répliqua Eiri, piqué au vif. Je m'en contrefous pas mal !

Tôma haussa les sourcils.

- Ne t'énerve pas, mon petit Eiri ! Je me fais du souci pour toi, tu sais ?

- C'est inutile, je me porte très bien, dit Eiri en écrasant sa cigarette.

- Vraiment ? Fit Tôma, inquiet. J'ai l'impression que tu ne t'es pas fait beaucoup d'amis. Excepté ce Nakano. Un garçon très bien, soit dit en passant.

- Il y a Shaolan, aussi, précisa Eiri.

- Oui, c'est également un garçon bien. Mais à part ces deux là et ton frère ?

Eiri ne répondit pas.

Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais devenir ami avec le petit Shindô. Penses y, dit-il. Sur ces mots, il ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux d' Eiri et s'en alla.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Cendrillon

Shûichi se rendit au siège de l'association des élèves, accompagné de Suguru et Shaolan. Le président de l'association des élèves avait une annonce à leur faire. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Tôru et Yûjirô étaient en train de se disputer avec Mitaka parce qu'il se montrait trop proche d'Akira.

- Arrêtez, tous les trois ! Dit Akira. Bonjour Shindô-san, bonjour Fujisaki-san, bonjour Li-san. Assoyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Shûichi, Shaolan et Suguru s'assirent. Qu'est ce qu'on allait encore leur demander de faire ?

- Nous vous avons fait venir aujourd'hui pour vous annoncer quelque chose, déclara Akira. Vous allez jouer dans une pièce de théâtre.

- Super ! s'exclama Shûichi, enthousiaste. Il adorait se mettre en avant et le théâtre était le moyen idéal pour cela.

-Mais…mais je ne sais pas jouer ! Paniqua Shaolan. Quant à Suguru, il se contenta de faire la moue.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Li-san, ce n'est pas bien compliqué, le rassura Akira.

-Oui, si on a réussi à faire jouer Mikoto, on peut faire jouer n'importe qui, renchérit Yûjirô.

- Vous exagérez ! S'énerva Mikoto.

- Bon. Nous avons fait une sélection de pièces, vous allez nous dire laquelle vous préférez, déclara Tôru.

- Alice au Pays des merveilles, Cendrillon, la Belle au bois dormant, la belle et la bête.

- Nous allons voter pour décider quelle pièce vous choisissez, annonça Tôru en distribuant à chacun un morceau de papier et un stylo.

Shûichi réfléchit. La belle et la bête était l'un de ses contes préférés, une magnifique histoire d'amour. Cependant, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de jouer le rôle de la bête, car on ne verrait pas son visage. Il ne se voyait pas non plus jouer dans Alice au Pays des merveilles, histoire un peu trop tordue à son goût. Restaient Cendrillon et la Belle au bois dormant. Il opta finalement pour Cendrillon, les filles ayant un rôle plus actif que dans la Belle au bois dormant.

Il inscrivit alors Cendrillon sur le bout de papier. Tôru les ramassa et fit les comptes.

-Quatre personnes ont voté pour Cendrillon, deux ont voté pour la belle et la bête, deux on voté pour la Belle au bois dormant, annonça Tôru. C'est Cendrillon qui l'emporte.

Shûichi fut satisfait. C'était ce qu'il avait choisi.

- Bien, nous allons maintenant procéder à un tirage au sort pour répartir les rôles, décida Yûjirô. Il écrivit les noms des rôles sur des bouts de papier et les mélangea dans un panier. Puis il le fit passer.

Shûichi piocha dans le panier.

- Je suis la fée, dit-il.

- Cendrillon, dit Shaolan, consterné. C'est le rôle principal, je ne vais jamais y arriver !

- Le prince, dit Suguru

- La méchante belle mère, dit Mikoto en faisant la grimace.

- Les deux méchantes belles sœurs, dirent Tôru et Yûjirô en chœur.

- Cela vous va à ravir, se moqua Mitaka.

- La ferme ! Répondirent Tôru et Yûjirô d'une même voix.

- Arrêtez, tous les trois, intervint patiemment Akira. Bon, les répétitions auront lieu à seize heures après les cours, dans la salle de théâtre, annonça-t-il.

Cet après midi, Shûichi eut cours d'anglais. K commençait à moins l'effrayer. Il menaçait toujours les élèves avec son revolver mais Shûichi commençait à s'y habituer. D'ailleurs, Hiro avait raison. En dehors de cela, il était plutôt sympathique.

Après, il se rendit à la salle de théâtre pour répéter. Par générosité, Akira avait apporté des boissons et des gâteaux. Il y avait même des pockys à la fraise. Shûichi se rua dessus mais Yûjirô les lui confisqua.

- Tu y auras droit quand tu auras bien travaillé, décréta Yûjirô avec autorité. Shûichi fit la moue, à l'instar de Suguru. Lui aussi semblait avoir un faible pour les sucreries.

-Pour le moment, vous allez répéter sans costumes, annonça Tôru. La petite sœur de Suguru ne les a pas encore confectionnés.

Mikoto distribua des textes à Shûichi, Shaolan, Suguru, Tôru et Yûjirô.

- Pour le moment, on va travailler texte en main, mais je veux que vous appreniez votre texte dès ce soir ! La représentation a lieu dans deux semaines, alors nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! Dit Yûjirô.

- Shaolan, tu commences, dit Tôru.

Shaolan blêmit. Il n'était manifestement pas près. Il monta sur scène d'un pas raide, comme un automate.

- Oh…co…comme j'aime…j'aimerais aller au bal do…donné par le p…prince ! Bégaya-t-il d'une voix gauche et maladroite.

- Ca ne va pas du tout! Dit sévèrement Yûjirô.

- Yûjirô, ne lui mets pas davantage la pression, intervint Tôru, conciliant. Shaolan, on est entre nous, alors tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir le trac ! Peux-tu recommencer, s'il te plait ?

Shaolan prit une profonde inspiration et recommença. Mais ça n'allait toujours pas. Tôru et Yûjirô le firent recommencer une dizaine de fois. Décidément, le théâtre était la bête noire de Shaolan.

Ensuite, ils travaillèrent avec Shûichi et Suguru. Shûichi se débrouillait très bien mais Suguru ne cessait de faire la moue. Ils décidèrent finalement de l'attribuer au caractère du prince.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Shûichi se rua sur les pockys. Il adorait ces petites baguettes au goût de fraise et de chocolat.

La répétition finie, Shûichi se rendit dans sa chambre pour réviser son texte. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il alla ouvrir. C'était Eiri.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

- Tu as gagné. Je te libère de ton obligation de me fournir des cigarettes et des shortcakes, dit-il.

- C'est vrai ? Se réjouit Shûichi. Super ! Tu tiens vraiment à ce que nous soyons amis, n'est pas ?

Eiri s'empourpra.

- Pas spécialement, c'est juste pour faire plaisir à Hiro, dit-il.

Shûichi le trouva touchant.

- Sinon, qu'est ce que tu faisais, là ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Je révisais ma scène. Tu peux m'aider ?

- Ok, répondit Eiri. Passe-moi le texte.

Shûichi lui tendit l'ensemble de feuilles et ils commencèrent à répéter.

- Oh ! Une fée ! Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle ! Lut Eiri d'un ton atone.

- Merci, ma chérie, répondit Shûichi. Je suis ta marraine la bonne fée. Toi aussi, tu es très belle. Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Je voudrais aller au bal mais ma belle mère n'est pas d'accord et je n'ai pas de robe.

- Sèche tes larmes, dit Shûichi, je vais t'en donner une. Abracadabra, la voilà !

-Oh, qu'est ce qu'elle est belle ! Merci, marraine ! dit Eiri, toujours sur le même ton atone.

- Essaie de mettre le ton ! Lui demanda Shûichi.

- Ca va, ce n'est qu'une lecture, et je ne joue pas dans la pièce, répliqua Eiri.

- Fais quand même un effort, s'il te plait ! Lui demanda Shûichi avec un sourire amusé.

- D'accord, grommela Eiri. Oh, qu'est ce qu'elle est belle ! Merci, marraine ! Répéta-t-il d'une voix flûtée. Shûichi éclata de rire et Eiri consentit à sourire.

- Tu devrais sourire plus souvent, cela te va bien, le complimenta Shûichi. Eiri devint rouge comme une pivoine.

XXX

Maiko enfila le costume que lui avait confectionné Tomoyo. C'était un costume bordeaux avec une chemise blanche à jabots. Le costume de Fuyuki était bleu foncé, celui de Sakura était vert bouteille, celui de Tenma était noir, celui d'Eri était crème, celui d'Haruka était bleu ciel et celui de Tamako était pervenche.

Aujourd'hui, elles devaient aller encourager les élèves lors d'un concours de danse. Maiko regrettait de ne pas pouvoir danser également mais elle devait prendre sur elle. Cela faisait partie de son rôle de prince.

Elles se rendirent dans la salle de danse du lycée. D'autres lycées participaient à la rencontre, il y avait donc du monde. Tenma était surexcitée.

- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, Tenma, fit remarquer Maiko.

- C'est parce qu'elle a revu son amoureux, Karasuma-kun, précisa Eri.

Tenma s'empourpra.

- Arrête, Eri-chan ! Geignit-elle.

- Tu as un petit ami, Tenma-chan ? C'est génial ! S'enthousiasma Maiko.

- En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment mon petit ami. J'étais amoureuse de lui quand nous étions au collège et lorsque nous sommes allées voir ton frère, je l'ai revu à la bibliothèque ! Expliqua Tenma.

- C'est vrai ? C'est super ! S'exclama Maiko. De quoi avez-vous discuté ?

- Il était en train de dessiner un manga, alors je l'ai aidé. Il m'a proposé de devenir son assistante, dit fièrement Tenma.

-C'est chouette ! Je suis contente pour toi ! Se réjouit Maiko en serrant Tenma contre elle.

- Vous vous entendez vraiment bien, toutes les deux, fit remarquer Eri avec un sourire amusé.

- Kyaah ! Une scène d'amour entre le prince Turquoise et le prince Saphir ! S'enthousiasmèrent les filles aux alentours.

En effet, Maiko avait été surnommée le prince Turquoise en raison de la couleur de ses yeux.

Contrairement au lycée pour garçons, où la fonction de princesse ne durait que l'année de seconde, la fonction de prince durait les trois années de lycée. C'était pour cela que Tenma, Eri, Haruka et Tamako étaient encore des princes.

- Les princes ! Encouragez nous, s'il vous plaît ! Les prièrent plusieurs filles.

- Donnez le meilleur de vous-même, petites princesses, dit Tamako. Montrez votre grâce semblable à celle d'un petit oiseau !

Maiko eut du mal à garder son sérieux. Elle adressa néanmoins un sourire princier aux lycéennes en justaucorps.

- Salut, Seichirô ! Dit une voix familière à l'adresse de Maiko. Elle crut d'abord qu'on s'était trompé de personne.

- Hé Oooh ! Seichirô !

Maiko se rappela du faux nom qu'elle avait donné à Ryûichi Sakuma. Elle se retourna et reconnut l'ancien chanteur. Il tenait son lapin rose en peluche dans les bras et Tatsuha l'accompagnait.

- Bonjour monsieur Sakuma ! Bonjour Tatsuha ! dit Maiko. Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

- Je suis venu voir ma nièce et Tatsuha m'accompagne, expliqua Ryûichi.

- Ah oui ? Où est-elle, votre nièce ? S'enquit Maiko.

- Elle est là bas !

Ryûichi lui désigna une fille aux cheveux châtains, vêtue d'un justaucorps rose.

- Kumagoro et moi, on va aller la voir ! On vous laisse ! Dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

- Pourquoi t'appelle-t-il Seichirô, demanda Tatsuha à Maiko, intrigué.

-Oh, ça. C'est parce que lorsque je suis venue dans votre lycée, je me suis faite passer pour un garçon, tu te souviens ? Alors, je lui ai donné le nom de mon père.

Tatsuha éclata de rire.

- C'est vilain de mentir à mon Ryûichi ! Dit-il, sur un ton faussement réprobateur. Mais bon, je te pardonne pour cette fois.

-Ouf, je suis rassurée ! Plaisanta Maiko en poussant un soupir de soulagement exagéré.

- Alors comme ça, tu es un prince ? J'ignorais que cette tradition existait également dans le lycée pour filles.

-Oui, mon frère aussi était surpris, dit Maiko. Cela consiste à renvoyer l'image du prince charmant aux lycéennes. L'image de l'homme beau, sensible et raffiné. Même si cela ne correspond pas à la réalité, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire.

- Hé ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Protesta Tatsuha, faussement vexé.

- Pourquoi, tu connais l'homme idéal ? Lui demanda Maiko, septique.

- Oui. Moi. Je suis beau, viril, intelligent, musclé et je fais bien la cuisine !

Maiko éclata de rire.

- Et modeste, avec ça ! Le taquina-t-elle.

- Tu as raison, dit-il. J'oubliais modeste. Tiens, salut Shaolan ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Dit-il à l'adresse d'un garçon aux cheveux châtain foncé et aux grands yeux marron. Il était très mignon.

- Je suis venu voir ma cousine Meiling, répondit le nouveau venu.

- Salut ! Fit Maiko d'un sourire chaleureux. Moi c'est Maiko Shindô mais tu peux m'appeler Maiko !

Tatsuha eut l'air mécontent. Shaolan s'inclina poliment.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle Maiko, dit-il. Je m'appelle Shaolan Li, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Mignon, gentil et courtois. Le prince charmant existait peut-être, finalement.

Tomoyo s'avança vers lui.

- Je m'appelle Tomoyo, ravie de faire ta connaissance. Je te présente Tenma, Eri, Haruka, Tamako, Fuyuki et surtout ma Sakura !

Shaolan croisa le regard de Sakura. Il y eut comme un éclair.

- B…bonjour, bégaya Shaolan en rougissant.

- Bonjour, Shaolan-kun, le salua-t-elle en rosissant de manière adorable.

Tomoyo, Maiko et les autres filles échangèrent un regard entendu. C'était manifestement le coup de foudre entre ces deux là. Ils étaient adorables.

Maiko n'était pas jalouse. Ils étaient si mignons. D'ailleurs, elle pouvait toujours se rabattre sur Tatsuha.

Tenma agrippa la manche de Maiko. Celle-ci se pencha vers elle, intriguée.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Tenma-chan ?

-Maiko-chan ! Chuchota-t-elle. C'est Karasuma-kun ! Il est là !

- Super ! Se réjouit Maiko. Tu vas pouvoir me le présenter ! Où est-il ?

Tenma pointa du doigt un garçon avec une épaisse frange noire. Maiko ne le trouvait pas très beau mais s'il plaisait à Tenma, peu importait.

- Il vient dans notre direction ! Paniqua Tenma.

- Calme-toi, Tenma, dit Eri.

En effet, le dénommé Karasuma venait dans leur direction.

- Bonjour, Tsukamoto-san, dit-il d'une voix douce. Ce costume te va à ravir.

-M…merci ! Répondit Tenma, aux anges. Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Karasuma-kun ?

- Je suis venu voir ma cousine Fuyuki, dit-il. Cette dernière vint à sa rencontre.

- Salut, Ôji ! Dit-elle. Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Tenma !

- Bonjour, Fuyuki. Tsukamoto-san et moi étions dans la même classe, en troisième.

-Salut, Karasuma-kun ! Fit Eri. Cela faisait longtemps !

-En effet, Sawachika-san.

En le voyant de plus près, Maiko comprit pourquoi il avait tapé dans l'œil de Tenma. Il était très courtois, très doux et mystérieux.

XXX

Le jour J arriva. La représentation théâtrale avait lieu un vendredi soir, juste avant le week end.

Shaolan était paralysé par le trac. Shûichi avait dû mal à comprendre pourquoi Shaolan, si brillant en classe et si talentueux en cours de sport, perdait tous ses moyens sur scène.

- Allez, courage ! Lui chuchota-t-il alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à monter sur scène.

XXX

Eiri s'installa confortablement dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle de théâtre. Les spectateurs semblaient impatients. Shûichi avait intérêt à assurer. Il l'avait aidé à répéter une heure par jour, tous les soirs, pendant deux semaines. Cela les avait rapprochés. Tôma serait satisfait. Il était devenu ami avec Shûichi. Ils se chamaillaient de temps en temps mais globalement, ils s'entendaient bien. Hiro en avait été agréablement surpris, étant donné à quel point ils se détestaient au début. Le problème, c'était qu'Eiri s'interrogeait sur ses sentiments vis-à-vis de Shûichi. Ce dernier était mignon, spontané, drôle. Il avait tout pour plaire. Mais Eiri ne s'intéressait pas aux garçons. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel trouble pour une fille.

Non seulement il se sentait bien en compagnie de Shûichi mais il le_ désirait._ De plus en plus. C'était très étrange.

Une main lui tapota doucement l'épaule, le tirant de ses pensées. Eiri releva la tête. C'était Maiko. Accompagnée de Tenma, de sa cousine Eri et de deux autres jolies filles.

- Salut Yuki-kun ! Dit amicalement Maiko. Eiri la regarda. Elle était jolie et naturelle. Quitte à tomber amoureux, ce devrait être d'une fille comme elle. Pas d'un garçon. Il adressa un sourire au groupe de filles.

- Salut les filles. Salut, cousine. Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

- On vient voir Shûichi, répondit Maiko. Et Shaolan, pour Sakura ! Précisa-t-elle en lançant une œillade malicieuse à une jolie jeune fille aux immenses yeux verts. Celle-ci rougit de manière adorable.

- Hé bien je vous en prie, asseyez vous, les invita galamment Eiri, heureux d'être en compagnie de cette belle brochette de jolies filles. Son frère Tatsuha serait vert de jalousie lorsqu'il l'apprendrait.

Un garçon qu'Eiri connaissait de vue, Karasuma, s'approcha d'eux. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tenma. Celle-ci frémit à ce contact.

- Bonsoir, Tsukamoto-san. Tu viens avec moi ? Je t'ai réservé une place.

C'était la première fois qu'Eiri entendait sa voix. En effet, ce garçon n'était pas très loquace et plutôt inexpressif. En tout cas, il n'avait pas l'air méchant et n'était pas contrariant. Le genre de personne avec qui Eiri pouvait bien s'entendre, en somme.

Tenma rougit comme une cerise.

- Heu…oui, bien sûr, Karasuma-kun ! Balbutia-t-elle et ils s'éloignèrent.

Maiko, Eri et les deux autres filles restantes s'installèrent auprès d'Eiri. Les lumières s'éteignirent et le silence se fit dans la salle. Les rideaux s'ouvrirent. Akira Sakamoto prit le micro.

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter Cendrillon, mis en scène par Mitaka et moi et joué par Shaolan Li, Shûichi Shindô, Suguru Fujisaki, Tôru Kôno, Yûjirô Shihodani et Mikoto Yutaka. J'espère que vous passerez une agréable soirée.

Le public applaudit. Akira s'éclipsa et le rideau se referma. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se rouvrit.

Sur scène se tenaient Tôru et Yûjirô, en robes longues à froufrous et maquillés de façon outrancière. Shaolan, vêtu d'une robe rapiécée, d'un tablier et d'une perruque aux anglaises châtain foncé, était agenouillé par terre et nettoyait le sol.

- Cendrillon, frotte plus vite ! Ordonna Tôru.

- Cendrillon, frotte plus fort ! Ordonna Yûjirô.

Mikoto fit son apparition. Il arborait une robe d'époque et une longue perruque bouclée.

- Mes chéries, dit-il en s'approchant de Tôru et Yûjirô, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Le prince donne un grand bal auquel toutes les filles à marier sont invitées. Il choisira sa future épouse lors de ce bal !

- C'est merveilleux ! S'exclamèrent Tôru et Yûjirô en chœur. Nous devons y aller !

- Je suis sûre que c'est moi qu'il choisira, se vanta Tôru.

- Non, ce sera moi ! Riposta Yûjirô, et les deux sœurs commencèrent à se crêper le chignon.

- Allons, allons, mes filles, du calme. Si vous voulez qu'il choisisse l'une d'entre vous, vous avez intérêt à lui faire bonne impression ! Donc vous devez apprendre à vous tenir correctement !

-Oui, mère ! Répondirent Tôru et Yûjirô en chœur.

-Et moi, je pourrais y aller ? Demanda timidement Shaolan.

Tôru et Yûjirô partirent d'un rire moqueur.

- Toi ? Impossible ! Lança Tôru.

- Tu n'es qu'une souillon ! Renchérit Yûjirô.

Shaolan se leva et se dirigea vers Mikoto.

- S'il vous plaît, mère ! Je vous en supplie, laissez moi y aller !

- Bon. J'accepte, mais débrouille toi pour te trouver une robe ! dit Mikoto d'un air de dédain.

-Oh ! Merci, mère !

Le rideau se referma. Quelques instants après, il se rouvrit sur Shaolan, qui sanglotait, seul.

- Oh, co... comme j'ai…j'aimerais aller au ba…bal donné par le prince ! Hoqueta-t-il.

Retenu par des fils transparents, Shûichi fit son apparition dans les airs. Il descendit lentement au sol. Il portait une longue perruque rose qui lui arrivait jusqu'à la taille, du maquillage à paillettes, une robe argentée et une paire d'ailes de papillon. Il faisait une très jolie fée.

- Oh, une fée ! s'exclama Shaolan. Comme elle est belle !

- Merci, ma chérie ! Je suis ta marraine la bonne fée ! Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- Je voudrais tant aller au bal mais je n'ai pas de robe !

-Hop ! Abracadabra, en voilà une ! Dit Shûichi en faisant des moulinets avec sa baguette magique.

Une robe, retenue elle aussi par des fils transparents, descendit sur scène. Shaolan s'en empara.

- Elle est magnifique ! s'exclama-t-il, ravi. Oh, merci, marraine !

- Ce n'est rien, voyons ! Allez, dépêche toi d'aller au bal, vite ! Mais aux douze coups de minuit, le charme sera rompu !

Le rideau se referma. Lorsqu'il se rouvrit, de la musique se fit entendre. Suguru, vêtu comme un prince, était assis sur son trône en faisant la moue.

Tôru et Yûjirô s'approchèrent de lui.

- S'il vous plaît, prince, dansez avec moi ! le pria Tôru.

- Non, merci, rétorqua le prince avec une moue dédaigneuse. Yûjirô gloussa, satisfait de cette rebuffade.

- Veuillez excusez ma sœur, elle n'a aucune éducation, dit-il. Voudriez vous danser avec moi, votre altesse ?

- Non, merci, répliqua Suguru sans se départir de sa moue dédaigneuse.

Tôru ricana, ravi de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'être fait repousser. Shaolan s'avança alors, vêtu de la robe, une robe verte en velours brodée de perles.

-Oh, comme cette fille est jolie ! S'exclama Suguru. Il se leva et alla à la rencontre de Shaolan.

- Mademoiselle, m'accorderiez vous cette danse ? Demanda-t-il.

- Bien, sûr, votre altesse ! Accepta Shaolan.

Ils dansèrent pendant trois valses et Shaolan consulta l'horloge.

-Oh, mon dieu ! Il est presque minuit ! S'affola-t-il. Excusez moi, prince, je dois partir !

- Attendez ! Dit le prince mais Shaolan partit en courant. Dans sa précipitation, il oublia sa pantoufle. Suguru la ramassa.

- Je dois retrouver cette fille ! Dit-il et le rideau se referma.

Lorsque le rideau s'ouvrit, Shaolan était à nouveau habillé en souillon. Tôru et Yûjirô lui donnaient des ordres.

Le prince fit son entrée.

- Votre altesse ! Que venez vous faire dans notre modeste demeure ? S'étonnèrent Tôru et Yûjirô.

-Je suis venu faire essayer cette pantoufle à toutes les filles de la ville, pour retrouver l'élue de mon cœur, répondit-il. Celle dont le pied rentrera dans le soulier deviendra ma femme.

Tôru et Yûjirô essayèrent de faire rentrer leurs pieds dans le soulier par tous les moyens, en vain.

- Et moi, je peux l'essayer ? Demanda timidement Shaolan alors que le prince s'apprêtait à partir.

- Vous ? Bien sûr, mademoiselle ! Répondit Suguru.

Shaolan enfila la chaussure.

- C'est vous ! se réjouit Suguru en prenant les mains de Shaolan dans les siennes. C'est vous, l'élue de mon cœur !

Le rideau se referma. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se rouvrit, dévoilant le prince et Shaolan en robe de mariée. Le prince donna un baiser à Shaolan et le rideau se referma.

Lorsqu'il se rouvrit, tous les acteurs étaient présents. Ils saluèrent plusieurs fois et se firent applaudir par la foule.

XXX

Shûichi descendit de scène et rejoignit sa sœur,Hiro et Eiri.

- C'était super ! s'exclama Maiko avec enthousiasme.

- Tu es très jolie, le complimenta Hiro d'un ton aguicheur.

- C'était pas mal, dit Eiri en s'autorisant un sourire. Heureusement que je t'ai aidé à répéter, même si tu n'avais pas beaucoup de texte !

-Oui, merci ! dit Shûichi en lui adressant un sourire ravi. Pour des raisons qu'il ignorait, Eiri lui parut légèrement troublé.


	5. Chapter 5

Princess Princess

Chapitre 5 : Chanson

Shûichi se prépara hâtivement. Aujourd'hui avait lieu son premier cours de chant avec Ryûichi Sakuma. Il s'habilla et prit son petit déjeuner en quatrième vitesse. Shaolan, en revanche, ne semblait pas très enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir sa première leçon de chant.

- Je ne sais pas chanter, avait-il expliqué à Shûichi tandis qu'ils attendaient devant la salle que leur professeur vienne.

- Tu vas voir, avec un génie tel que Ryûichi Sakuma, tu vas forcément apprendre à chanter ! Dit Shûichi, au comble de l'enthousiasme. Il était surexcité. Enfin, il le vit arriver vers eux. Ryûichi Sakuma. En chair et en os. Shûichi manqua de s'évanouir.

-Bonjour, les amis ! Dit Ryûichi d'une voix enfantine. Kumagoro, dis bonjour ! Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du lapin en peluche rose qu'il tenait dans les bras.

- B…bonjour, monsieur Sakuma ! Bégaya Shûichi.

-Bonjour, monsieur Sakuma, comment allez vous ? Le salua Suguru, très à l'aise.

- Ne m'appelle pas monsieur ! Appelle moi tonton Ryûichi, comme d'habitude ! Lui dit Ryûichi sur un ton de reproche en rentrant dans la salle.

- T…tonton Ryûichi ? Répéta Shûichi, abasourdi. Ryûichi lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Hé oui ! Suguru est le cousin de Tôma, qui est mon meilleur ami, alors c'est comme si on faisait partie de la même famille, tous les deux !

- Je vois, fit Shûichi, intimidé. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la salle, quand il vit que Shaolan restait figé sur place. Il semblait figé par la peur. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, lui qui était habituellement si courageux.

- Allez, viens ! L'encouragea Shûichi en le tirant par la manche. Ils entrèrent dans la salle. C'était une salle de musique,élégamment aménagée, avec des fauteuils et un piano. Shûichi s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil, à l'instar de Shaolan et Suguru. Shaolan choisit un fauteuil tout au fond de la classe. Ryûichi s'en aperçut.

- Hé, toi ! L'appela-t-il. Viens te joindre à nous, ne sois pas timide ! Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur !

Shaolan obéit. Il était blême. Shûichi lui adressa un regard encourageant.

- Je me présente : Ryûichi Sakuma. Je serai votre professeur de chant cette année. Et vous, pouvez vous vous présenter ? Je connais déjà Suguru…

Shûichi se présenta le premier.

-Je m'appelle Shûichi Shindô, dit-il. Je vous admire énormément, monsieur Sakuma. Si j'ai choisi d'être une princesse, c'est en grande partie pour pouvoir suivre des cours de chant avec vous.

- Enchanté, Shwichi ! Dit Ryûichi. Je suis très honoré de l'admiration que tu me portes, n'est ce pas, Kumagoro ?

Il fit acquiescer la peluche d'un signe de tête. Shûichi n'aurait pas imaginé que son idole avait ce côté enfantin. Il trouvait cela vraiment adorable.

Shaolan s'introduisit à son tour.

- Je m'appelle Shaolan Li. Je dois vous avouer que je suis mort de peur, car je ne sais pas du tout chanter !

Ryûichi esquissa un sourire rassurant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es là pour apprendre ! Le rassura-t-il. Je ne vais pas te manger, n'est ce pas Kumagoro ?

Shaolan sembla un peu soulagé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, lui assura Shûichi avec un clin d'œil.

Shaolan lui adressa un faible sourire.

-Bon, levez vous, s'il vous plaît et mettez vous en cercle. Nous allons commencer par des exercices respiratoires.

Les garçons se levèrent et formèrent un petit cercle avec Ryûichi.

- Pour chanter, il faut apprendre à respirer par le ventre, déclara Ryûichi. La plupart des gens ne savent pas respirer ainsi. Je vous demanderai de vous entraîner une heure par jour. À présent, vous allez inspirer par le ventre et faire « aaaaaah », comme ceci. Vous pouvez mettre une main sur votre ventre si cela vous aide à mieux vous rendre compte de votre respiration.

Les garçons s'exécutèrent. Ryûichi alla voir chacun d'entre eux, prodiguant des conseils à chacun.

- Shaolan, c'est très bien ! Tu t'es déjà entraîné à respirer ainsi par le passé ?

- En cours d'arts martiaux, on fait des séances de relaxation, expliqua Shaolan.

- Tu pratiques les arts martiaux ? C'est super ! S'enthousiasma Ryûichi. Tu pourrais m'apprendre ?

- Heu…si vous voulez.

-Super ! S'exclama Ryûichi. On va conclure un marché. Je t'apprends à chanter et tu m'apprends les arts martiaux, d'accord ?

-Hé bien…d'accord.

Ryûichi alla ensuite voir Suguru.

- Suguru, c'est trop bloqué au niveau de la poitrine ! Imagine que tu es enceinte ! Là, ça commence à venir !

Enfin, il alla voir Shûichi.

- Shwichi, ce n'est pas mal du tout ! Tu as déjà dû t'entraîner, Tôma m'a dit que tu étais un très bon chanteur !

- C'est vrai ? Il vous a vraiment dit cela ? Demanda Shûichi, au comble de la joie. Ryûichi lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Bon, maintenant que le système de respiration est compris, vous allez essayer de prolonger les « aaaaah », petit à petit.

Les garçons s'exécutèrent. Pour Shûichi, ce n'était pas bien difficile. Les autres aussi semblaient bien se débrouiller.

- Bien, cela suffira pour aujourd'hui, décida Ryûichi. Asseyez vous. Sauf toi, Shaolan. Tu vas chanter.

Shaolan pâlit. Ryûichi s'en aperçut et lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Shaolan. Je te fais passer en premier, comme cela, après, tu seras tranquille ! Allez, répète après moi : la la la la la la !

- La la la la la la ! Répéta Shaolan. Il chantait tellement faux que Shûichi et Suguru se bouchèrent les oreilles.

- Cela ne fait rien, on va recommencer, Shaolan. Respire bien profondément comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure. La la la la la la !

Shaolan inspira profondément.

- La la la la la la !

- C'est déjà mieux, le complimenta Ryûichi. Allez, recommence !

Il le fit recommencer une dizaine de fois. Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Suguru. Il avait une jolie voix flûtée mais elle manquait de justesse. Enfin, ce fut au tour de Shûichi.

- Shwichi, comme tu as un niveau plus élevé que les autres, tu vas chanter une chanson de ton choix.

- Je peux chanter Sleepless beauty ? C'est l'une de mes préférées.

- Super ! Je suis ravi qu'elle te plaise ! Se réjouit Ryûichi. Dans ce cas, on va faire un duo.

Shûichi faillit s'évanouir de bonheur. Chanter en duo avec son idole, il n'aurait pas pu espérer mieux. Ryûichi mit la musique en marche et Shûichi commença à chanter d'une voix tremblante. Ryûichi se joignit à lui. Leurs voix se mêlaient à merveille.

Shûichi était heureux mais il se rendait compte que comparé à Ryûichi Sakuma, il n'était pas à la hauteur. Il était encore loin de le dépasser.

XXX

Accompagnée de Fuyuki, Tenma et Sakura, Maiko se rendit au lycée de son frère. Cette fois ci, elles ne prirent pas la peine de revêtir des uniformes masculins. Seguchi lui avait dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Elle alla voir directement Tôma Seguchi dans son bureau.

- Bonjour Shindô-san ! Tu as ramené des amies avec toi, à ce que je vois ! Dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Bonjour, monsieur le directeur, le salua-t-elle poliment. Je voulais savoir où est mon frère.

-Votre frère…attendez, je jette un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps, dit-il en pianotant sur son ordinateur. Ah, voilà ! Votre frère a cours de chant avec Ryûichi Sakuma, en salle 102. Il devrait avoir bientôt terminé. Vous êtes venue pour répéter, c'est bien cela ?

- Oui, acquiesça Maiko.

- Voici les clefs de la salle de répétition, alors, dit Seguchi en lui tendant un trousseau de clefs.

-Merci beaucoup, monsieur le directeur !

- Je vous en prie, répondit-il avec un sourire chaleureux. Allez, bonne journée !

- Attendez ! Dit Fuyuki. Pouvez vous me dire où est Akira Sakamoto, mon frère ? Il est en première A, je crois.

- C'est exact ! Répondit Seguchi. Alors…il est en cours d'anglais, en salle 007 !

-Merci beaucoup, dit poliment Fuyuki.

- De rien, répondit Seguchi.

Les filles prirent congé du directeur et Fuyuki et Tenma partirent chacune de leur côté. Fuyuki allait attendre que son frère sorte de cours et Tenma était partie à la recherche de Karasuma-kun.

Maiko se rendit à la salle 102, accompagnée de Sakura. Elle hésita, puis frappa à la porte. Ryûichi Sakuma vint lui ouvrir.

- Bonjour Seichirô ! Tu es une fille, en réalité ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Hé bien…oui, avoua-t-elle. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir menti, monsieur Sakuma mais je pensais devoir me faire passer pour un garçon.

- Je te pardonne, pas vrai, Kumagoro ? C'est rigolo, de se déguiser en garçon ! Moi aussi, j'adore me déguiser, regarde ! Dit-il et il lui montra une photo de lui déguisé en lapin. Maiko aurait trouvé un autre homme ridicule dans ce déguisement mais Ryûichi était très mignon. Cela lui allait à ravir.

- Elle est chouette, cette photo ! S'enthousiasma Shûichi qui s'était joint à eux. Pouvez vous me la donner, monsieur Sakuma ?

- Bien sûr ! S'exclama Ryûichi. Je peux même te la dédicacer, si tu veux ! Dit-il en sortant un stylo et il gribouilla sur la photo.

- Merci beaucoup ! s'exclama Shûichi en prenant la photo. Il la regarda comme s'il s'agissait d'une relique et la glissa dans son sac.

- De rien ! Répondit Ryûichi. Dis moi, Seichirô, tu ne me présentes pas ton amie ? Ajouta-t-il en désignant Sakura.

- Je m'appelle Maiko, le corrigea-t-elle. Et mon amie s'appelle Sakura.

- Enchanté, Sakura ! Bon, nous devons y aller, Kumagoro et moi. Au revoir, Shwichi ! Au revoir, Seichirô ! Dit-il avant de s'éloigner, serrant sa peluche dans ses bras.

-Seguchi m'a donné les clefs de la salle de répétition, on va pouvoir s'entraîner, dit-elle.

- Super ! Dit Shûichi. Shaolan s'approcha d'eux. Il rougit en voyant Sakura. Maiko eut une idée.

- Shaolan-kun, peux-tu faire visiter le lycée à Sakura pendant que nous répétons ?

- Heu…oui, bien sûr ! Dit Shaolan et il partit en compagnie de Sakura.

Shûichi, Suguru et Maiko se rendirent à la salle de répétition. Maiko ouvrit la porte et ils s'installèrent.

Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes qu'ils répétaient quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Maiko alla ouvrir. C'était Hiro.

- Salut Hiro ! Comment vas-tu ? Dit-elle.

- Bien, merci. Je peux me joindre à vous ? Dit-il avec son sourire décontracté habituel.

-Tu…tu es sérieux ? Glapit Shûichi.

- On ne peut plus sérieux.

-Mais… tes parents…

- Tant pis pour mes parents. En plus, nous sommes dans le même lycée, ce serait bête de ne pas en profiter.

-Super ! s'exclama Shûichi en se jetant au cou d'Hiro, le faisant tomber à la renverse.

Un peu plus tard, ils reprirent la répétition, Hiro à la guitare.

- Alors, Shindô, que pensez vous de mes arrangements ?

- Pas mal, concéda Shûichi. C'était un euphémisme. Maiko savait que son frère faisait preuve de mauvaise foi. En effet, Suguru jouait exactement comme son cousin, Tôma Seguchi. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, Shûichi ne pouvait être qu'admiratif devant son talent.

Ils répétèrent toute la matinée. Ensuite, ils déjeunèrent dans la cour, en compagnie de Shaolan, Sakura, Eiri, Fuyuki et Akira.

-Alors, j'espère que votre visite s'est bien passée, gloussa Maiko.

-Très bien, merci ! Dit Sakura. Shaolan est un excellent guide !

Le compliment fit rougir Shaolan. La présence de Sakura semblait beaucoup l'intimider. Maiko et Eiri échangèrent un regard amusé. Ce dernier semblait plus détendu, ces derniers temps. Il était devenu plus gentil envers son frère. Maiko avait même remarqué qu'il lui arrivait de regarder son frère bizarrement. Peut-être était-il amoureux. Cela dit, Maiko ne devait pas confondre ses fantasmes avec la réalité.

XXX

Tenma était à la recherche de Karasuma. Elle était allée à la bibliothèque mais il n'y était pas. Alors qu'elle errait dans les couloirs, deux garçons vinrent l'accoster.

- Salut ! Qu'est ce qu'une jolie fille comme toi fait dans un lycée pour garçons ? Dit le premier.

- Heu…bonjour ! Je cherche Ôji Karasuma-kun. Vous le connaissez ?

- Non mais on veut bien le remplacer, dit le deuxième.

-On n'a pas cours, cela te dirait d'aller au karaoké ?

- Non merci, dit poliment Tenma qui commençait à se demander comment elle allait se débarrasser de ces deux là.

- Tu n'es pas gentille ! C'est quoi le problème ? On ne te plaît pas ?

Une main protectrice s'abattit sur l'épaule de Tenma. Elle frémit. C'était Karasuma-kun.

- Elle est avec moi. Laissez la tranquille, dit-il calmement.

-D'accord, dirent les garçons, déçus et ils s'en allèrent.

-Merci, Karasuma-kun ! Dit timidement Tenma.

- Je t'en prie, Tsukamoto-san. Cela me fait plaisir, de te revoir, lui dit Karasuma.

Tenma rougit de plaisir. Depuis le collège, Karasuma était devenu un peu plus expansif.

- Et moi donc, Karasuma-kun ! Répondit-elle, ravie. Tu veux qu'on travaille sur le manga ? Dit-elle.

- D'accord, répondit Karasuma.

Ils se rendirent à la bibliothèque et travaillèrent d'arrache pied sur le manga.

- Bon, je crois que cela suffira pour aujourd'hui, Dit Karasuma au bout d'une heure. Tu as très bien travaillé, Tsukamoto-san. Je te remercie.

- De rien ! fit Tenma. Cela me fait plaisir, de t'aider !

- Tsukamoto-san, tu aimes le curry ? Lui demanda Karasuma.

- Heu…le curry ? Oui, pourquoi ?

-Je connais un très bon restaurant de curry, tout près du lycée. Cela te dirait qu'on y aille ?

-Oui, bien sûr ! Répondit Tenma, aux anges. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. L'élu de son cœur l'invitait à déjeuner au restaurant. Elle n'aurait pu espérer mieux.

Ils quittèrent le lycée et se rendirent au restaurant à pied.

Tenma commanda un curry à l'ananas et Karasuma un curry aux fruits de mer. Ils goûtèrent chacun au plat de l'autre. Tenma devait reconnaître que c'était délicieux.

- Dis moi, Karasuma-kun, tu ne devais pas partir aux Etats-Unis, avec tes parents ? L'interrogea Tenma. C'est ce que j'avais entendu dire, l'année dernière !

- C'est vrai. Mais j'ai décidé de rester. Grâce à mon boulot de mangaka, je gagne suffisamment de quoi vivre seul.

-Et pourquoi as-tu décidé de rester ?

- Il y avait une personne que je n'avais pas envie de quitter, répondit Karasuma.

-Ah, fit Tenma en tentant de masquer sa déception. Ainsi, il y avait une autre personne dans son cœur. À moins que ce soit un membre de sa famille. Mais Tenma en doutait.

XXX

Shûichi avait un peu le trac. Aujourd'hui, il devait chanter sur scène devant toute l'école. Heureusement, il n'était pas seul. Suguru et Shaolan aussi devaient chanter. Ce dernier était tétanisé par le trac. Pour l'occasion, Michiru leur avait confectionné des uniformes de lycéennes. Celui de Shaolan était vert, celui de Suguru était bleu et celui de Shûichi était rose.

Ryûichi Sakuma monta sur scène. Les élèves l'acclamèrent.

- Messieurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter ce soir le spectacle de chant animé par nos princesses. Applaudissez les bien fort, elles vont chanter Moonlight Densetsu, le générique de Sailor Moon !

La musique se mit en marche. Shaolan chanta le premier couplet. Shûichi remarqua que Shaolan avait énormément progressé. En compagnie d'un dieu tel que Sakuma, ce n'était pas étonnant. Nombreux furent ceux qui acclamèrent la « princesse de Chine ».

Gomen ne sunao ja nakute

Yume no naka nara ieru

Shikou Kairou wa shôto sunzen

Ima Sugu aitai yo

Nakitaku naru you na moonlight

Denwa mo dekinai midnight

Datte junjou dou shiyou

Haato wa mangekyou

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Suguru. Lui aussi avait progressé. Maintenant, il chantait parfaitement juste.

Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare

Nando mo meguriau

Seiza no matataki kazoe

Uranau koi no yukue

Onaji kuni ni umareta no

Mikaruru romantsu

Ce fut enfin au tour de Shûichi.

Mou ichido futakari de week end

Kami sama kanaete happy end

Genzaï kaho miraï mo

Anata ni kubittake

Ils furent acclamés par la foule. Shûichi vit même des banderoles où étaient inscrits : « on t'aime, princesse shôjo-manga ! » en lettres roses.

XXX

Eiri se rendit dans la salle de conférence avec Hiro. Les princesses devaient donner un concert, lui avait-on dit. Même s'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, il avait envie de voir Shûichi habillé en fille. Cela lui allait si bien.

- Tu étais où, ce matin ? Demanda Eiri à Hiro alors qu'ils s'asseyaient. Je t'ai cherché partout, pour qu'on sorte draguer, avec Tatsuha.

-Je répétais, répondit Hiro.

- Tu répétais ? Comment ça ? L'interrogea Eiri, intrigué.

- Je fais partie d'un groupe, les Bad Luck, expliqua Hiro. Shûichi est le chanteur, Suguru est au synthé, Maiko à la basse et moi, je suis le guitariste.

-Je l'ignorais, dit Eiri. C'est cool.

- En fait, c'est pour cela que Shûichi est entré dans cette école. Parce que Seguchi dirige NG en parallèle de sa fonction de directeur du lycée.

-Mon beau frère a le bras long, convint Eiri.

-C'est ton beau-frère ? S'étonna Hiro. Tu ne me l'avais pas dit !

- Je ne tiens pas trop à ce que cela se sache, expliqua Eiri.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien, le rassura Hiro. Tu peux me faire confiance. Mais il y a une question que je me pose depuis longtemps…

- Vas y, l'encouragea Eiri.

- Tu fais des études, en dehors de ton job de surveillant ?

Eiri acquiesça.

-Oui, je suis inscrit à la fac de lettres. En plus, j'écris des nouvelles, cela me rapporte un peu d'argent.

- Quel genre de nouvelles ? Cela m'intéresse beaucoup, tu pourrais me les faire lire ?

- Heu…si tu veux, dit Eiri, embêté.

- Cela a l'air de te déranger, fit remarquer Hiro, fin observateur.

-Hé bien…c'est que ce sont des histoires d'amour. Tu ne vas pas te moquer de moi en les lisant ?

Hiro haussa les sourcils.

- Bien sûr que non ! Assura-t-il. Je trouve cela super !

- Alors elles sont publiées dans le journal le Papillon noir, révéla Eiri.

-Ok, je vais l'acheter ! Peut-on le trouver en kiosque ?

- Oui. Je t'en apporterai un exemplaire.

Ryûichi Sakuma monta sur scène. Il annonça la chanson que les princesses allaient chanter, Moonlight Densetsu. Les princesses firent leur entrée sur scène, vêtues d'un joli uniforme de lycéennes. Shûichi était très sexy, ainsi. Pour la première fois, Eiri remarqua qu'il avait de très jolies jambes. Shaolan commença à chanter, puis ce fut le tour de Suguru et ensuite de Shûichi. Ce dernier avait une voix magnifique et une forte présence sur scène. Eiri se sentait ensorcelé. Il se ressaisit. Pourquoi ce gamin lui faisait autant d'effet ? Depuis qu'il le connaissait, il ne prenait plus autant de plaisir à séduire les filles dans les cafés. Il était obligé de se l'avouer, c'était Shûichi qu'il voulait. Malheureusement, il s'était juré de ne plus tomber amoureux d'un garçon.

XXX

Shûichi, Shaolan et Suguru furent fortement acclamés par le public, qui réclamait une autre chanson. Finalement, Shûichi accepta de chanter une autre chanson en solo. Il chanta Be There, l'une des chansons de l'album en anglais de Ryûichi Sakuma. C'était sa chanson préférée.

Il eut droit à une nouvelle ovation du public. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Suguru vint à sa rencontre.

- Shindô-san, monsieur le directeur veut vous voir, annonça-t-il.

- « Monsieur le directeur » ? Répéta Shûichi, amusé. Pourquoi ne dis tu pas « mon cousin » ?

- Nous sommes dans le lycée et dans le cadre du lycée, ce n'est que mon directeur, dit sévèrement Suguru.

Shûichi se rendit au bureau du directeur. Il frappa à la porte et entra. Le spectacle qui s'offrit alors à lui le stupéfia. Une très jolie infirmière blonde était penchée dans une pose aguicheuse vers Eiri. Avec stupéfaction, Shûichi reconnut Seguchi. Il arborait une perruque blonde et une courte robe blanche d'infirmière, mettant en valeur ses superbes jambes. Eiri semblait écœuré.

- Heu…excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, dit Shûichi en s'apprêtant à partir, au comble de l'embarras. Seguchi le retint.

- Mais non, Shindô, vous ne nous dérangez pas du tout ! J'ai revêtu l'un de mes anciens uniformes de princesse, par nostalgie ! Je comprends que vous soyez surpris, admit-il en riant.

Alors, comment me trouvez-vous ? Gloussa-t-il, pas gêné le moins du monde.

- Heu…cela vous va à ravir, monsieur le directeur, balbutia Shûichi. Il était sincère.

-Merci, dit Seguchi, ravi. Shindô, je tenais à vous féliciter pour votre prestation de ce soir. Chanter une seconde chanson en solo, quelle excellente idée !

-Heu…merci, dit Shûichi.

- J'ai aussi une autre annonce à vous faire. Bad Luck donnera un concert à Tokyo dans deux mois, le vingt-trois décembre.

- C'est vrai ? Super ! se réjouit Shûichi.

- Vous le direz à vos camarades et vous préparerez en vue de cela. Vous pourrez disposer de la salle de répétition comme vous le souhaiterez. Voilà, je crois que je vous ai tout dit. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps.

Shûichi prit congé de Seguchi, prêt à annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Hiro et Suguru, ainsi qu'à Maiko par téléphone. Eiri le rattrapa.

- Hé, Shindô, attends ! L'interpella-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras. Le contact de sa main sur son bras fit frémir Shûichi.

- Qu'il y a-t-il ? S'étonna Shûichi.

- Ce que tu a vu avec Seguchi, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, haleta Eiri.

- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé croire, Dit Shûichi, amusé.

- Hé bien…tu pourrais croire que nous sommes gays…mais il n'en est rien ! Seguchi est mon beau frère, alors il adore me taquiner !

- Seguchi est ton beau frère ? Répéta Shûichi, abasourdi. D'abord Suguru, puis Eiri. Décidément, de nombreuses personnes de son entourage avaient un lien de parenté avec Tôma Seguchi. Il les enviait.

-Tu as de la chance, fit-il remarquer. Eiri parut horrifié.

- De la chance ? Répéta-t-il. Tu le connais mal !

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna Shûichi. Il a l'air très gentil !

- C'est vrai qu'à première vue, on lui donnerait le bon dieu sans confession mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, l'avertit Eiri. En plus, il n'arrête pas de me coller.

Shûichi eut un sourire amusé.

- Je trouve ça mignon, dit-il. La famille, c'est important !

- Tu parles ! Dit Eiri. On retourne voir Hiro et les autres ?

- D'accord ! Fit Shûichi et ils partirent rejoindre leurs amis.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Les Ask

- J'ai obtenu sept billets pour un concert des Ask, annonça Hiro à Shûichi.

-Les Ask ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ce groupe ? demanda Shûichi, intrigué.

- Tu ne les connais pas ? S'étonna Hiro. C'est un groupe connu, pourtant ! Il est produit par Tôma Seguchi, lui aussi. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui m'a donné les billets.

- Seguchi ? Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna Shûichi.

- Il estime que nous devons voir à quoi ressemblent nos futurs concurrents, expliqua Hiro.

- Oui, cela se tient, admit Shûichi. Le concert a lieu quand ?

- Ce soir, Dit Hiro. Mon frère Yûji nous y emmènera en voiture. On y va avec Eiri, Maiko, Suguru et Shaolan.

-Ok ! Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! Mais tu crois qu'il y aura assez de place pour tout le monde, dans la voiture de Yûji ?

-Non, dit Hiro. On prendra deux voitures. Eiri a le permis, lui aussi.

- D'accord, ça marche. J'espère que ce groupe vaut le coup. Je vais appeler Maiko.

Sur ce, il composa le numéro de sa sœur.

- Oui ? répondit-elle.

-Salut Maiko, c'est Shûichi.

- Je le sais, bêta, ton numéro et ton nom se sont affichés.

- Je ne suis pas un bêta, riposta Shûichi, bien qu'il ne puisse pas lui donner tort.

-Bon, d'accord. Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Hiro a des billets pour un concert des Ask qui a lieu ce soir. Tu es dispo ?

-Les Ask ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ce groupe ? Demanda Maiko sur un ton intrigué.

-Je ne les connais pas non plus. C'est un groupe produit par Seguchi, et il estime que nous devons voir à quoi ressemblent nos futurs rivaux. C'est lui qui a fourni les billets.

- Ah bon ? C'est gentil de sa part. Est-ce que Tatsuha sera là ?

-Non, comme nous sommes vendredi, il rentre dans sa famille, ce soir.

- Ah, fit-elle avec une nuance de déception dans la voix.

- En revanche, il y aura Suguru, Shaolan et Eiri.

- Super ! Se réjouit-elle. Tu passeras me chercher ou je viendrai au lycée ?

- Je passerai te chercher.

-Ok ! À ce soir alors !

-À ce soir, dit Shûichi et il raccrocha.

Le soir, Yûji, le grand frère d'Hiro, vint les chercher en voiture. Hiro, Suguru et Shaolan montèrent dans sa voiture tandis que Shûichi et Maiko montaient dans celle d'Eiri. Shûichi monta devant et Maiko occupa la banquette arrière.

- Tu connais les Ask, Yuki-san ? demanda Maiko. Shûichi et moi, nous n'en avons jamais entendu parler ! Pourtant, c'est un groupe très connu, à ce qu'il paraît !

-Mon frère les connaît mais il n'est pas spécialement fan, dit Eiri. Il ne jure que par Nittle Grasper. Quant à moi, je ne m'y intéresse pas trop.

- Tu es plus passionné de littérature que de musique, n'est ce pas ?dit alors Maiko.

- Comment le sais-tu ? S'étonna Eiri.

-C'est Hiro qui nous en a parlé, lors de notre dernière répétition. J'ai lu tes nouvelles dans le Papillon noir, j'aime beaucoup ton style !

-Je ne suis pas passionné par les livres mais je les lirai, promit Shûichi qui ne voulait pas être exclu de la conversation. Eiri lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas, que tu n'aimes pas lire. Tu n'as aucun talent littéraire, persifla-t-il.

-Hé ! Tu n'es pas sympa ! Se plaignit Shûichi. Ces derniers temps, Eiri était devenu moins désagréable mais dans le fond, il n'avait pas changé.

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je pourrais t'aider, proposa Eiri.

- C'est drôlement gentil, Shûichi, gloussa Maiko. Tu devrais accepter !

- Bon, d'accord, accepta Shûichi. Quels sont tes conseils, pour commencer ?

- Tout d'abord, lis autre chose que des mangas. Rien qu'en lisant des romans, tu pourras t'améliorer.

- Quel genre de romans ? Demanda Shûichi.

- De tout. Je t'en prêterai, promit Eiri.

-Merci ! Fit Shûichi avec un grand sourire. Au bout du compte, sa sœur avait raison. Il était gentil, au fond.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la salle de concert était bondée. L'agent de sécurité les guida aux places en VIP que leur avait donné Seguchi.

Trois garçons étaient sur la scène. Le chanteur était brun avec des yeux tombants, le guitariste avait de longs cheveux blonds et le claviériste était brun avec des lunettes noires.

Leurs chansons étaient plutôt pas mal mais sans plus. En sortant, Shûichi était déçu. C'était aussi le cas des autres.

-On les écrasera sans problème ! clama Shûichi haut et fort. Bad Luck est invisible, pas vrai les gars ?

-Ouais ! S'exclamèrent Maiko, Hiro et Suguru en chœur.

Eiri déposa Maiko devant son dortoir, puis ils rentrèrent au lycée. Ils croisèrent Tôma Seguchi.

- Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé des Ask ? S'enquit-il.

-Honnêtement, je ne les ai pas trouvés terrible, avoua Shûichi, optant pour la franchise. Bad Luck n'aura aucun problème pour rivaliser avec eux.

- Cela, vous me le prouverez lors de votre concert. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, dit Seguchi et il prit congé d'eux. Eiri et Shûichi se rendirent au dortoir.

-Viens, dit Eiri, je vais te prêter des romans, dit-il à Shûichi et ils se rendirent dans sa chambre. Il y avait des livres partout. En pile par terre, sur le bureau, sur le lit, ainsi que sur une petite étagère à côté de son lit. Eiri s'y rendit et prit trois livres qu'il tendit à Shûichi.

- Tiens. C'est la saga Uglies, Pretties, Specials, de Scott Westerfeld. C'est très facile à lire et l'histoire est passionnante, dit Eiri.

-Merci beaucoup, Dit Shûichi, reconnaissant.

- De rien. Allez, file te coucher parce que moi, j'ai sommeil, répondit Eiri.

Shûichi s'installa confortablement dans son lit, alluma la petite lumière et commença à lire. Il n'avait pas sommeil et n'avait pas cours le lendemain.

Le lendemain, alors que Shûichi était toujours plongé dans Uglies, qu'il trouvait passionnant, Shaolan et Suguru entrèrent.

-Tu veux venir avec nous ? On va bosser à la bibliothèque municipale. C'est super agréable, il y a la clim et personne ne vient te déranger.

-D'accord ! Dit Shûichi et il emporta son livre avec lui, pour le lire là bas une fois qu'il aurait fini ses exercices.

Ils se rendirent à la bibliothèque, accompagnés d'Hiro et d'Eiri. Ils allèrent se chercher des boissons et s'installèrent. Eiri alluma son ordinateur et commença à écrire. Quant à Suguru et Shaolan, qui étaient tous les deux brillants, ils travaillèrent chacun de leur côté. Hiro aida Shûichi dans ses exercices de maths et dans ses révisions d'anglais. Ils révisèrent très sérieusement l'anglais car Shûichi ne tenait pas à se faire tuer par K. Ensuite, il tenta de lire ce qu'Eiri était en train d'écrire mais ce dernier referma son ordinateur d'un coup sec.

- Désolé, je ne veux pas que l'on lise mes écrits avant qu'ils soient achevés, se justifia-t-il.

-Je vois, dit Shûichi. Excuse-moi.

Eiri lui sourit.

-Il n'y a pas de mal. Alors, que penses-tu d'Uglies ?

-C'est super ! Dit Shûichi avec enthousiasme. J'en ai dévoré une bonne partie hier. Bon, je vais me ravitailler en boissons, décida-t-il, s'apercevant que sa canette était vide.

-Nous aussi ! Dirent Suguru et Shaolan d'une même voix.

Ils se levèrent et se rendirent au distributeur de boissons. Là, on les interpella.

-Hé, les filles !

Au début, Shûichi ne comprit pas qu'on s'adressait à eux.

-Les filles ! Répéta la voix. Shûichi regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait de filles nulle part. En revanche, trois garçons les regardaient en souriant. Shûichi les reconnut. C'était les Ask.

-Bonjour mesdemoiselles, dit celui qui avait des yeux tombants avec un sourire séducteur.

-On vous a remarquées depuis tout à l'heure et on vous trouve vraiment charmantes, dit le blond.

- Vous êtes trois et nous sommes trois alors on pourrait peut être aller s'amuser quelque part ensemble ? Proposa celui qui portait des lunettes noires.

Shûichi, Shaolan et Suguru leur adressèrent leurs plus beaux sourires de princesses.

-On est des mecs, bandes de crétins ! dirent-ils en chœur. Les trois garçons les dévisagèrent, ahuris.

Shûichi, Shaolan et Suguru retournèrent à leur table et ramassèrent leurs affaires. Hiro et Eiri, qui avaient assisté à la scène, étaient hilares. C'était la première fois que Shûichi voyait Eiri rire ainsi. En son for intérieur, cela lui fit plaisir.

-On s'en va ! déclara Suguru. Je ne suis pas venu pour me faire draguer par des mecs ! C'est assez difficile comme ça au lycée !

- Comme vous voulez, dit Hiro lorsque son fou rire se fut calmé.

Ils quittèrent la bibliothèque et retournèrent au lycée. Là, Shûichi se replongea dans son roman. Il le dévora en un week end.

Le lundi les attendait une surprise de taille. Monsieur Ukaï leur annonça la venue de trois nouveaux élèves dans le lycée. L'un d'entre eux était dans leur classe et les deux autres dans des classes différentes.

- Aujourd'hui, je vous demande d'accueillir Taki Aizawa ! déclara-t-il et le nouveau entra.

Shûichi tressaillit. C'était le chanteur des Ask. Apparemment, de nombreux élèves l'avaient également reconnu, car un brouhaha se fit entendre dans la salle de classe.

Shûichi croisa le regard d'Aizawa. Les yeux tombants de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent. Il sembla reconnaître Shûichi, car il lui lança un regard mauvais. Shûichi soutint son regard. Il n'allait pas se laisser impressionner. En plus, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Le nouveau venu reporta son regard sur Suguru et Shaolan. Suguru fit la moue et Shaolan lui lança un regard de défi.

- Vous avez vu ?souffla Suguru à l'adresse de Shaolan et Shûichi. C'est Tatchy, des Ask. Les deux autres nouveaux élèves doivent être Ma-kun et Ken-chan !

- Qui sont Ma-kun et Ken-chan ? Demanda Shûichi.

- Les deux autres membres des Ask, expliqua Suguru.

-Bien. Aizawa, tu peux t'asseoir, dit monsieur Ukaï.

Aizawa alla s'asseoir à une table pas très loin de celle de Shûichi. Il le poignarda du regard. Shûichi ne cilla pas. De toute évidence, ce type avait une dent contre lui mais Shûichi n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il ne lui faisait pas peur.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de cours, Aizawa arrêta Shûichi en l'attrapant par le bras.

- Hé, c'est quoi ton problème ? protesta Shûichi en se dégageant. On ne t'a rien fait !

-Avant-hier, vous nous avez ridiculisés, toi et tes amis, à la bibliothèque. Vous allez me le payer, d'une façon ou d'une autre !

-Non mais ça ne va pas ? Riposta Shûichi. Nous n'y sommes pour rien si vous n'avez pas les yeux en face des trous, tes amis et toi !

Sur ces mots, il se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Aizawa. Lorsqu'ils se rendirent en cours d'anglais, Aizawa le bouscula violemment. K braqua son revolver sur sa tempe.

- Shûichi is my friend, so don't hurt him ! Lui dit-il sur un ton menaçant. Please apologize !

- So…sorry, balbutia Aizawa, pâle de terreur.

- Ah, j'aime mieux ça ! Dit K, satisfait. Il adressa un sourire à Shûichi. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire. Finalement, Hiro avait raison. Cet américain était très sympathique.

Après le cours d'anglais, Shûichi, Hiro et Suguru allèrent répéter. Maiko les rejoignit.

Shûichi avait écrit de nouvelles chansons en vue du concert. L'une d'entre elles était une chanson d'amour. Elle portait sur la gravitation.

Les premières paroles étaient les suivantes:

_La loi de la gravitation est plus forte que le destin._

Il l'avait montrée à Eiri et celui-ci avait corrigé son texte.

- Tu as encore beaucoup de progrès à faire, lui avait-il dit sur un ton condescendant. Shûichi ne s'en était pas formalisé. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude. D'ailleurs, Eiri avait eu la gentillesse de lui proposer son aide, ce n'était déjà pas mal.

Cela faisait près d'un quart d'heure qu'ils répétaient qu' Aizawa et ses deux acolytes entrèrent en trombe dans la salle.

- Dégagez, on a besoin de la salle pour répéter, lança Aizawa.

Shûichi serra les points. Il était prêt à se battre.

-Nous avons déjà réservé la salle, rétorqua-t-il, décidé à ne pas se laisser faire.

-Peut-être mais nous sommes prioritaires, répliqua Aizawa avec mauvaiseté. Vous n'êtes que des amateurs alors que nous sommes un groupe professionnel et nous avons un concert dans deux semaines.

-Ce n'est pas notre problème! Riposta Shûichi. De plus, nous ne sommes pas des amateurs, nous avons signé un pré-contrat avec NG.

- Mais bien sûr! Ricana Aizawa, à l'instar de ses deux compagnons.

- C'est la vérité! S'exclama Shûichi.

- Seguchi ne nous en a pas parlé, dit Aizawa, septique.

- C'est pourtant vrai, dit calmement Hiro en se levant. Nous sommes les Bad Luck.

-Ouais, et crois moi, on n'aura aucun mal à vous écraser! Ajouta Shûichi. Nous avons vu ce que vous valiez, lors de votre concert de vendredi dernier.

- C'est la bagarre, que tu cherches? S'énerva Aizawa. Tu as beau ressembler à une fille, je ne vais pas me gêner!

Et sur ces mots, il empoigna Shûichi par le col. Celui-ci se dégagea lestement.

-Bon, ça suffit, intervint Hiro. Nous allons régler ça avec Seguchi.

-Tout à fait d'accord! Lança Aizawa.

Les deux groupes quittèrent la salle et se rendirent au bureau du directeur. Shûichi frappa à la porte. C'est Ryûichi qui ouvrit. Il était curieusement vêtu d'une robe bleu turquoise, d'un tablier blanc et avait des oreilles de lapin sur la tête. Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il reconnut Shûichi.

- Salut Shwichi! Tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis? Demanda-t-il naïvement.

- Pas vraiment, répondit Shûichi. Est-ce que monsieur Seguchi est là?

- Il revient dans deux minutes! Entrez, venez vous asseoir!

Shûichi entra, suivi des autres. Il prit place dans un fauteuil et regarda autour de lui. Il y avait pas mal de photos du directeur et de Ryûichi. Sur certaines photos, ils étaient tous les deux habillés en princesses. Ainsi, Ryûichi Sakuma aussi avait été une princesse. Tout comme Seguchi. En plus, cela leur allait très bien. Shûichi jeta un coup d'œil aux autres photos. Il y en avait une qui représentait une belle femme aux longs cheveux bruns, aux yeux gris et au rouge à lèvres rouge vif. Il y avait aussi la photo d'un petit garçon qui portait un sweat à capuche aux oreilles de chats. Il s'agissait probablement de la femme et du fils de Seguchi. Il devait avoir plus de trente ans. C'était normal qu'il soit marié et qu'il ait des enfants.

- Ca va, Seichirô? Demanda Ryûichi à Maiko. Shûichi fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Pourquoi Ryûichi appelait-il sa sœur par le prénom de son père?

- Seichiro? Répéta Aizawa, sans comprendre. Ne…ne me dis pas que tu es un garçon, toi aussi! Tu te travestis? Demanda-t-il, faisant référence à son uniforme de lycéenne. Maiko poussa un profond soupir.

- Je ne me travestis pas, répondit-elle, agacée. Et je m'appelle Maiko.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Aizawa.

- Ah, cela change tout, dit-il. Cela te dirait d'aller prendre un verre?

- Si tu ne nous avais pas traités d'amateurs, j'aurais peut-être accepté, rétorqua froidement Maiko.

-Oh, je ne parlais pas pour toi!Je pensais surtout à cet imbécile aux cheveux roses!

-Cet imbécile aux cheveux roses, comme tu dis est mon frère. Je n'aime pas qu'on dise du mal de lui.

Aizawa n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. À cet instant, Tôma Seguchi entra. Il portait la même tenue que Ryûichi.

- Alors, Ryûichi, comment me trouves tu? Gloussa-t-il, avant de s'apercevoir de la présence des autres. Oh, mais nous avons de la visite, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Shûichi se retint d'éclater de rire devant la tête que faisaient les Ask. Voir les célèbres Tôma Seguchi et Ryûichi Sakuma habillés en filles était manifestement pour eux un spectacle choquant.

- Je suis ravi de voir que vous avez fait connaissance, dit Seguchi en souriant. Quel bon vent vous amène?

-Monsieur Seguchi, les Bad Fluck ne veulent pas nous laisser la salle.

-Les Bad Luck, corrigea Shûichi, exaspéré. Et nous l'avions réservée!

-Dans ce cas, les Bad Luck ont le droit d'occuper la salle, dit calmement Seguchi. La question est réglée.

- Mais monsieur le directeur, nous devons répéter!Nous avons un concert à donner! Ce n'est pas comme ces débutants…

-Ces débutants, le coupa Seguchi sur un ton sévère, donnent aussi un concert. D'ailleurs, vous qui avez de l'expérience, vous devriez faire preuve de bienveillance envers eux.

Shûichi esquissa un sourire triomphant. Lorsqu'ils prirent congé du directeur, Aizawa l'attrapa par le bras.

- Nous n'en resterons pas là, le menaça-t-il.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur, riposta Shûichi en dégageant. Il s'éloigna en compagnie d'Hiro, Maiko et Suguru.

XXX

Après la répétition, Maiko retourna à son lycée. Excepté l'intervention des Ask, la répétition s'était déroulée sans incident majeur. Elle se rendit à la bibliothèque. Ses amies étaient présentes. Tenma gribouillait, l'air un peu triste.

- Ca ne va pas, Tenma? S'inquiéta Maiko.

- Karasuma-kun a une petite amie, déclara-t-elle.

-C'est vrai? S'étonna Maiko. Mince alors! Pourtant, vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre!

- Tu n'en sais rien, dit Eri à Tenma, agacée. Il t'a juste dit qu'il était resté au Japon parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un à qui il tenait.

-C'est vrai, cela ne prouve rien, fit remarquer Maiko. C'est peut-être quelqu'un de sa famille.

- Cela m'étonnerait, soupira Tenma.

-Ou alors, continua Maiko avec un sourire, c'est peut-être toi!

-Impossible! Glapit Tenma, rougissante.

Maiko alla chercher un livre. Elle eut l'étrange sensation d'être épiée. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Une fille brune l'observait, à demi cachée derrière une étagère. Lorsqu'elle vit que Maiko la regardait, elle s'éclipsa. Mais Maiko n'allait pas en rester là. Elle la poursuivit hors de la bibliothèque. Elle l'aperçut au bout du couloir.

-Hé, toi!L'interpella-t-elle. La fille s'arrêta et, d'un pas hésitant, revint vers elle. Elle semblait embarrassée.

- Je t'ai vue m'espionner, lui dit Maiko. Il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi?

- Hé bien, c'est un peu difficile à expliquer, dit la fille.

Maiko sourit.

- J'ai tout mon temps, dit-elle. Tu viens prendre un peu l'air?

-Heu…d'accord, dit la fille.

Elles sortirent dans la cour. Les filles qu'elles croisèrent regardèrent la brune avec envie, sans doute parce qu'elle se promenait aux côtés d'un prince.

- Je m'appelle Sayaka, se présenta-t-elle. Tu es bien Maiko Shindô?

- Oui, c'est bien moi, répondit Maiko.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu allais souvent au lycée pour garçons. C'est vrai?

Maiko acquiesça.

- Comment tu fais? Tu as une autorisation spéciale?

-Oui, répondit Maiko. Mon frère et moi faisons partie d'un groupe, je viens donc souvent le voir dans son lycée pour répéter.

- Je vois, dit Sayaka, songeuse.

-Pourquoi me demandes tu cela? L'interrogea Maiko. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce que lui voulait cette fille.

-Parce que…je me demandais si tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi.

- Quoi donc? Demanda Maiko, de plus en plus intriguée.

-Mon frère est aussi dans ce lycée. Je me disais…peut-être que tu pourrais le surveiller pour moi.

- Tu me demandes d'espionner ton frère? Fit Maiko, abasourdie. Après tout, cette fille n'était peut-être pas tout à fait normale.

-Je sais que cela paraît bizarre, concéda Sayaka.

- En effet, dit Maiko. Et pourquoi ferais je une chose pareille?

- En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment mon frère. C'est mon cousin. Mes parents l'ont adopté.

- Qu'est ce que ça change? L'interrogea Maiko, déconcertée.

- Lui me considère comme sa petite sœur mais j'ai du mal à le voir comme un frère. Je l'aime…différemment.

- Je vois, dit Maiko, compréhensive. C'est délicat, comme situation.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Comme il ne me considère que comme une sœur, j'ai fait une croix dessus. Cependant, je n'arrive pas à me l'imaginer avec une autre fille. Pour tout te dire, je préférerais carrément qu'il sorte avec un mec.

Dans un certain sens, Maiko, qui raffolait des mangas yaoï, la comprenait un peu mais elle trouvait qu'elle exagérait.

-Tu ne peux pas influer sur ses relations, fit-elle remarquer. Cela le regarde.

- Oui mais il a une relation ambiguë avec son meilleur ami. J'aimerais bien savoir comment cela se passe entre eux.

Maiko réfléchit un instant.

-Si je comprends bien, tu me demandes d'espionner deux garçons potentiellement amoureux l'un de l'autre?

-Oui, acquiesça Sayaka.

- C'est d'accord ! Dit Maiko, excitée à l'idée d'observer deux garçons partageant un amour interdit.

-Merci beaucoup ! Dit Sayaka, reconnaissante.

-Je vais aller à leur lycée et après, je te ferai un compte rendu, d'accord ?

-D'accord !

L'après midi, Maiko n'ayant pas cours, elle se rendit au lycée de son frère. Cette fois ci, elle ne partit pas à la recherche de Shûichi mais du frère de Sayaka.

Deux garçons, manifestement ravis de voir une fille dans leur lycée, l'accostèrent.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, peut-on vous aider ? Demanda courtoisement le premier.

-Oui, peut-être. Je cherche un certain Tôru Kôno et un Yûjirô Shihodani.

-Ah, ce sont nos princesses ! Dit le second. Vous pouvez les trouvez au siège de l'association des élèves, vous voulez qu'on vous y accompagne ?

- Ce serait gentil, merci.

Une fois arrivée au lieu dit, les deux garçons prirent congé d'elles, non sans une pointe de regret. Maiko frappa à la porte qui était entrouverte et entra.

Deux garçons l'y accueillirent. Ils étaient très beaux et ressemblaient étrangement à des filles. Un peu comme son frère.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, dit le brun, apparemment surpris de voir une jeune fille dans un établissement pour garçons. Si vous voulez parler à notre président, il est absent.

-À vrai dire, je voudrais parler à Tôru Kôno et Yûjirô Shihodani, répondit Maiko.

- C'est nous, dirent le garçon brun et le garçon aux cheveux couleur miel en chœur. Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour vous ?

- Hé bien…je rédige un article sur votre lycée et notamment les princesses, improvisa Maiko. Comme j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez d'anciennes princesses, j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions.

- Vous voulez dire…commença Tôru.

-…Que vous voulez nous interviewer ? Poursuivit Yûjirô.

-Oui, acquiesça Maiko. Êtes vous disponibles, là, maintenant ?

Tôru et Yûjirô se consultèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes.

- D'accord, dirent-il d'une même voix.

Maiko n'avait pas préparé de questions. Elle allait devoir improviser, du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Ils s'installèrent à une table. Elle sortit un bloc notes et un stylo de son sac pour prendre des notes.

-Alors tout d'abord, pourquoi avez-vous accepté d'être des princesses ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, dit Yûjirô. On me l'a imposé mais ce n'est pas le cas de Tôru.

- En effet, dit celui-ci. J'ai accepté à cause des privilèges.

-Des privilèges ? Répéta Maiko.

-En tant que princesses, nous avons droit aux fournitures scolaires et aux tickets repas gratuits, expliqua Tôru.

Ainsi, cela fonctionnait de la même manière que pour les princes. Haruka Tenoh lui avait rapidement parlé de ses privilèges en tant que prince.

-En quoi consiste exactement votre rôle de princesse ? Demanda Maiko.

-À faire des sourires gracieux aux garçons…commença Tôru.

- …et à leur dire des choses gentilles, poursuivit Yûjirô.

- Cela consiste également à s'habiller en filles lors des cérémonies, reprit Tôru.

- En gothic lolitas, précisa Yûjirô.

Maiko nota soigneusement ces informations sur son carnet.

-Aimiez vous être des princesses ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Au début, pas trop, dit Tôru.

- Mais après, on a appris à apprécier notre boulot, continua Yûjirô.

-C'était amusant et agréable de rendre les lycéens heureux, dit Tôru.

Maiko leur posa quelques autres questions et les remercia. Elle prit congé d'eux et retourna dans son lycée voir Sayaka.

-Alors ?lui dit celle-ci, une lueur d'avidité dans le regard.

-Il y a indubitablement un excellent feeling entre ces deux là, dit Maiko. Ils parlent en même temps, de manière parfaitement synchro, ils finissent les phrases de l'autre et il m'a même semblé qu'ils communiquaient par la pensée.

Sayaka parut satisfaite.

-Super! Merci, Shindô-san ! Dit-elle en souriant.

Maiko prit congé d'elle et rejoignit ses amies.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : L'enlèvement

Shûichi et Eiri étaient installés dans la chambre du blond. Shûichi lisait _Pretties_, le deuxième tome de la saga _Uglies_. Eiri, quant à lui, fumait une cigarette en écrivant. Il avait fait venir Shûichi car il se sentait plus inspiré en sa présence. Shûichi avait été très flatté de l'apprendre.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas très bavard, Shûichi se sentait étrangement bien en compagnie d'Eiri. Il se sentait à l'aise et en sécurité. Curieusement, lorsqu'il ne le voyait pas au lycée, il le cherchait du regard. Il sentait qu'il avait de plus en plus besoin de sa présence. C'était bizarre. Si Eiri avait été une fille, Shûichi aurait pensé qu'il était amoureux. Mais Eiri n'était pas une fille, aussi beau fut-il. Car il était très beau. Shûichi trouvait qu'il était de plus en plus beau, chaque jour. Il y avait une lueur mystérieuse dans ses beaux yeux dorés. Normalement, Shûichi aurait dû ressentir le même trouble, plus fortement, devant sa cousine, Eri, qu'il avait vue lors de la représentation théâtrale. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Eiri, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux dorés. Elle était très belle. Shûichi aurait dû être attiré par elle, plus que par Eiri. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Non seulement il avait appris à apprécier le jeune homme mais il s'était attaché à lui, à sa façon d'allumer sa cigarette à la Humphrey Bogart, à sa manière de mettre ses lunettes quand il écrivait, au sourire moqueur qu'il esquissait lorsqu'il écrivait.

Shûichi commençait à comprendre que ce trouble et cette attirance étaient plus que de la simple amitié, plus que de l'admiration. Peut-être les mœurs de ce lycée étaient en train de déteindre sur lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette attirance n'était probablement pas réciproque.7A l'instar d'Hiro, Eiri était un coureur de jupons. Il ne ratait jamais une occasion de draguer les jolies filles. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'ils étaient devenus amis, tous les deux. Eiri ne s'intéresserait pas à un garçon, même une princesse.

Toutefois, il lui arrivait parfois de regarder Shûichi avec insistance. Avec une certaine frustration dans le regard. Shûichi ignorait d'où elle venait. De plus, il lui avait toujours accordé plus d'attention que nécessaire. Que ce soit au début, lorsqu'il se montrait hostile et s'en prenait à lui ou maintenant, à présent qu'ils étaient devenus amis. Il décelait parfois une lueur de tendresse dans son regard. C'était très agréable.

- J'ai fini mon chapitre, déclara Eiri, tirant Shûichi de sa rêverie.

- Déjà ? Tu es rapide ! Remarqua Shûichi, impressionné.

- Tu veux y jeter un coup d'œil ? Lui proposa Eiri.

- D'accord ! Accepta Shûichi et il referma son livre, non sans avoir marqué la page.

Il s'installa en face de l'ordinateur, à côté d'Eiri. Ce dernier dégageait une odeur agréable, citronnée. Shûichi parcourut l'écran. Il n'était pas très à l'aise pour lire des romans, alors sur un écran d'ordinateur, c'était encore plus difficile. Néanmoins, il allait faire un effort. Pour Eiri. Cela parlait d'amour, apparemment. Eiri lui avait expliqué que toutes les histoires qu'il publiait dans le Papillon Noir étaient des histoires d'amour. C'était un peu sa marque de fabrique. En tout cas, c'était très bien écrit. Tout d'un coup, Shûichi se sentit déprimé. Il avait le sentiment d'être complètement dénué de talent, comparé à Eiri. Il comprenait mieux la sévérité de ses critiques, à présent. Cependant, il n'allait pas se laisser abattre. Il allait progresser, grâce à l'aide d'Eiri.

- Alors, qu'en penses tu ? Demanda Eiri lorsqu'il eut terminé.

- C'est très bien écrit, le complimenta Shûichi.

-Merci. Et que penses tu des livres que je t'ai prêté ?

- Cette saga est passionnante. Merci beaucoup de me les avoir prêtés.

- De rien. Ecoute, j'ai une de ces envies de shortcakes à la fraise…tu pourrais aller m'en acheter ?

- Je croyais que je n'étais plus ton larbin ! S'exclama Shûichi, scandalisé.

- En effet. Je te le demande comme un service, à un ami.

C'était la première fois qu'il le qualifiait d'ami. Cependant, Shûichi n'était pas dupe.

- Et pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas toi-même ?

- J'ai la flemme, avoua Eiri. Et je dois me dépêcher de finir mon roman, je dois le rendre après demain à Mizuki.

- Qui est Mizuki ? Demanda Shûichi, curieux.

-Mon éditrice, bêta.

- Je croyais que tu passais par un journal pour publier ! Riposta Shûichi, piqué au vif .

- C'est le cas mais Mizuki est l'intermédiaire entre le journal et moi.

- Je vois, fit Shûichi.

- Allez, dépêche toi d'aller me chercher ces shortcakes !

- Hé ! Je n'ai pas encore accepté ! Tu ne m'as même pas dit s'il te plaît !

Eiri esquissa un sourire et retira ses lunettes. Il se pencha vers lui, plongeant son incroyable regard doré dans le sien.

- S'il te plaît, dit-il. Si tu acceptes, je t'invite au café Cat's eyes demain. Ils font des glaces délicieuses.

Voilà une offre que Shûichi ne pouvait pas refuser. Il adorait les glaces.

- D'accord. Donne moi ton portefeuille.

-Ok. Je vérifie qu'il y a assez d'argent dedans, dit Eiri en sortant son portefeuille. Il inspecta rapidement l'intérieur, puis le tendit à Shûichi.

- C'est bon. Allez, vas y vite, car il est tard, le supermarché va bientôt fermer. En plus, tu ressembles à une fille, donc tu risques de te faire embêter.

-Mais non ! Dit Shûichi, agacé. Je sais me défendre ! Allez, à tout à l'heure !

- À tout à l'heure ! répondit Eiri en remettant ses lunettes.

Shûichi enfila son manteau et quitta le dortoir. Il faisait déjà nuit. Shûichi allait devoir se dépêcher. Il se rendit au supermarché à pied et se rendit au rayon des sucreries. Son rayon préféré. L'odeur lui mettait l'eau à la bouche. Heureusement qu'il avait aussi pensé à prendre son portefeuille. Il prit une douzaine de shortcakes à la fraise pour Eiri et une douzaine d'éclairs au chocolat et au café pour lui. Heureusement, il pouvait s'empiffrer de sucreries sans prendre un gramme. Il paya et se rendit à l'arrêt de bus. Il n'avait pas envie de marcher. Il était fatigué. Hélas, les bus étaient en grève. Shûichi poussa un profond soupir. Il allait devoir marcher à pied. Avant cela, il allait faire une petite pause. Il s'installa sur le banc et mangea un éclair au café. Il était délicieux.

Ensuite, il se leva et prit le chemin du retour. Il sortit sa bombe lacrymogène, par prudence.

Soudain, quelqu'un l'attrapa par derrière, le désarma et plaqua un mouchoir sur sa bouche et son nez. Shûichi perdit connaissance.

Shûichi se réveilla avec un horrible mal de tête. Où était-il ? Quel jour on était ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Peu à peu, les événements passés lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il faisait ses courses, quand quelqu'un l'avait enlevé. Il avait du mal à y croire. C'était encore difficile à réaliser. Il espérait que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar mais cela lui paraissait bien réel, hélas. Qui avait bien pu faire cela ? Et pourquoi ? Pour de l'argent ? Les parents de Shûichi n'étaient pas riches, ils n'auraient pas de quoi payer une rançon. À moins que le maître chanteur vise plutôt l'école et Tôma Seguchi. Mais comment savait-il qu'il était au lycée Fujimori ? Peut-être était ce un pervers, qui l'avait pris pour une fille. Sauf si ce pervers avait un penchant pour les jeunes garçons comme lui.

Shûichi se redressa sur le lit. Il était plutôt confortable. Il tenta de se lever mais son poignet était menotté à la barre du lit. Il regarda autour de lui. C'était une chambre qui lui semblait assez normale. Cependant, il ne voyait pas très bien. Les volets étaient fermés et elle était plongée dans l'obscurité. Il y avait un réveil près du lit. Il indiquait vingt et une heures passées.

Shûichi tenta de faire sortir sa main de la menotte. En vain. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici. Mais comment ? Il se rallongea et réfléchit. Qui pouvait bien lui en vouloir ? Tout le monde l'aimait beaucoup, au lycée Fujimori. Sauf les Ask. Cependant, ils n'iraient quand même pas jusqu'à faire une chose pareille. Du moins, Shûichi ne le pensait pas. Il réfléchit. Qui pourrait bien lui en vouloir, en dehors du lycée Fujimori ? Il ne connaissait personne dans la ville. Il n'avait pas non plus d'ennemis, dans son ancien lycée. Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait que les Ask. Mais ils n'iraient pas jusque là. Ce n'était pas parce qu'on n'appréciait pas quelqu'un qu'on prenait de telles mesures.

Restait l'hypothèse du pervers. Shûichi se sentit mal. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Qu'est ce que son ravisseur allait-il faire de lui ? Il n'allait quand même pas le…Shûichi ne voulait même pas y penser. Qu'on puisse abuser de lui était intolérable. Il inspecta sa tenue. Heureusement, le ravisseur ne l'avait pas déshabillé. C'était peut-être bon signe. Shûichi voulait le croire. Il avait besoin d'être optimiste. Même si dans une situation pareille, c'était difficile.

Peut-être quelqu'un allait-il se rendre compte de sa disparition. Eiri. Mais oui. Il était avec lui, avant de sortir. Ce dernier l'attendait. Il s'inquiéterait sûrement. Il allait se demander pourquoi Shûichi ne revenait pas et avec un peu de chance, il préviendrait la police. La police se mettrait à sa recherche. Mais comment ferait-elle pour le retrouver ? Elle y arriverait. Shûichi avait besoin d'y croire.

En attendant, il se félicitait d'avoir pratiqué les arts martiaux. Il se défendait bien. Très bien, même. Toutefois, ce serait difficile de se défendre avec une main menottée. Il ferait comme il pourrait. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Shûichi se recroquevilla sur le lit. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il ravala ses larmes. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. De plus, son ravisseur pouvait entrer d'un moment à l'autre. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voie en position de faiblesse. Même si en réalité, c'était le cas.

XXX

Eiri avait écrit deux autres chapitres et Shûichi n'était toujours pas là. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Que pouvait-il bien fabriquer ? Eiri l'ignorait. Il avait une furieuse envie de shortcakes à la fraise. Cela faisait une heure qu'il patientait alors que le supermarché n'était qu'à dix minutes du lycée. Au début, il se sentit énervé contre Shûichi. Faisait-il exprès de se laisser désirer ? En avait-il profité pour faire ses courses pour la semaine ?

Peu à peu, il commença à s'inquiéter. Pour un garçon, Shûichi était frêle et il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une fille. Surtout avec son manteau, qui masquait son absence de poitrine. Peut être s'était-il fait agresser. Ou pire. Eiri secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas l'imaginer.

Il composa le numéro de Shûichi. C'était Hiro qui le lui avait donné. Le téléphone sonna pendant un long moment, puis il tomba sur sa messagerie. Il sourit en reconnaissant la musique de Nittle Grasper. Puis il se reprit. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de sourire. Shûichi avait disparu. Eiri éteignit son ordinateur, enfila son manteau et se rendit à la supérette. Comme d'habitude, sur le chemin, il croisa des filles qui lui jetaient des coups d'œil appréciateurs. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il arriva à la supérette. Heureusement, elle n'était pas encore fermée. Il se rendit tout d'abord au rayon sucreries. Shûichi n'y était pas. Au passage, il en profita pour prendre trois shortcakes à la fraise. Il mourrait de faim. Il se rendit dans les autres rayons. Il ne vit pas le moindre signe de la petite tête rose. Il eut alors une idée.

Il se rendit à l'une des caisses. La caissière était jeune, ses cheveux étaient décolorés. Elle lui adressa un sourire aguicheur. Eiri poussa un léger soupir. Son physique avantageux lui permettait d'avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait mais parfois, c'était lassant. Surtout quand les filles ne lui plaisaient pas spécialement.

- Bonsoir, jeune homme, roucoula-t-elle. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

-Oui, répondit Eiri. Auriez-vous vu un garçon aux cheveux roses, petit de taille ? Il ressemble beaucoup à une fille.

La caissière écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement. Elle sembla réfléchir un moment puis secoua la tête.

- Non, ou du moins, je ne m'en souviens pas. Désolée, finit-elle par dire.

- Je vois. Dans ce cas, pourriez-vous l'appeler ?

-Bien sûr ! Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Shûichi Shindô.

La caissière prit son haut parleur.

- Shûichi Shindô est demandé à la caisse deux. Shûichi Shindô est demandé à la caisse deux, répéta-t-elle.

Eiri attendit un moment mais Shûichi ne vint pas.

- Voulez vous que je réessaie ? Proposa la caissière.

- Je veux bien, merci, répondit Eiri.

-Shûichi Shindô est demandé à la caisse deux. Shûichi Shindô est demandé à la caisse deux.

Shûichi ne vint toujours pas. Eiri commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement.

- Je suis désolée, nous allons bientôt devoir fermer, dit la caissière.

-Je comprends. Merci beaucoup, dit poliment Eiri. Il quitta le supermarché, très angoissé. Ce n'était pas normal. Shûichi avait disparu. Qui avait bien pu s'en prendre à lui ? Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

Eiri rentra au dortoir et se rendit à la chambre d'Hiro. Avec un peu de chance, Shûichi serait avec lui mais il n'y comptait pas trop. Si cela avait été le cas, il serait sans doute allé le voir d'abord. C'était logique.

Hiro lui ouvrit. Il était torse nu, ses cheveux étaient mouillés et il avait une serviette sur les épaules. De toute évidence, il venait de prendre une douche.

- Salut, Eiri. Si tu veux qu'on sorte draguer, ce n'est pas possible. Je dois réviser mon anglais, dit-il. Mais tu peux entrer. Il tourna le dos à Eiri et celui-ci vit qu'il avait un superbe dragon tatoué dans le bas du dos.

-Je ne suis pas venu ici pour cela, dit Eiri en pénétrant dans la pièce. Je suis venu voir si Shûichi était avec toi, ajouta-t-il en regardant autour de lui. Pas de trace du garçon à la tête rose.

- Comme tu peux le voir, il n'est pas là, dit Hiro. D'ailleurs, je croyais qu'il était avec toi.

-C'était vrai il y a un peu plus d'une heure. Je l'ai envoyé faire des courses mais il n'est pas revenu.

-Tu crois qu'il se serait perdu ? S'étonna Hiro.

-Cela m'étonnerait, le supermarché n'est qu'à dix minutes d'ici à pied et il suffit d'aller tout droit. Je sais bien que Shûichi n'est pas vraiment une lumière mais quand même…

-Ne parle pas de Shûichi comme ça ! Protesta sévèrement Hiro. Je sais qu'entre vous deux ce n'est pas toujours facile mais ce n'est pas une raison. Même s'il peut se montrer parfois immature, Shûichi est loin d'être bête, tu sais.

-Ok, excuse moi, soupira Eiri. En attendant, nous ne savons pas où il est. Cela m'inquiète. Comme il est petit et frêle, il s'est peut-être fait agresser…

-Shûichi sait bien se défendre, assura Hiro. Cela dit, tu as raison, c'est inquiétant. Tu crois qu'on devrait appeler la police ?

-Peut-être. Je vais d'abord prévenir Seguchi, décida Eiri.

-Il est rentré chez lui, à l'heure qu'il est, fit remarquer Hiro.

-J'ai son numéro de portable, dit Eiri. Je vais l'appeler. Toi, appelle Maiko. Enfin, si tu as son numéro.

-Oui, je l'ai, répondit Hiro en sortant son portable. Je l'appelle tout de suite.

Pendant ce temps, Eiri composa le numéro de son beau frère. Il décrocha presque aussitôt.

- Oui, mon petit Eiri ? Roucoula-t-il.

-Allô Tôma ? Je t'appelle parce que je suis inquiet. Shûichi Shindô a disparu. Il est allé faire les courses et il n'est pas revenu.

- Vraiment ? Le pauvre garçon. As-tu prévenu la police ?

-Pas encore. J'attendais de t'appeler pour le faire.

- Tu as bien fait. Bon, ne bouge surtout pas, j'arrive tout de suite.

Peu de temps après, Tôma était dans la chambre d'Hiro, en compagnie de K et de Maiko.

Hiro avait enfilé une chemise bleue qui mettait ses yeux en valeur.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à mon frère ? S'affola Maiko, au bord des larmes.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, mademoiselle Shindô, dit Tôma en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. On va le retrouver.

Cela ne suffit pas à calmer Maiko.

-C'est mon seul frère ! Je tiens énormément à lui, poursuivit-elle.

- Je vous jure qu'on va le retrouver, promit Tôma avec douceur.

Eiri ressentit un élan de tendresse pour son beau-frère, même s'il se serait cassé un bras plutôt que de l'avouer. Tôma pouvait se montrer monstrueux et calculateur mais en cet instant, il était vraiment gentil. Il semblait sincère, qui plus est.

Hiro s'approcha de Maiko et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

- Monsieur le directeur a raison, lui dit-il d'un ton réconfortant. On va retrouver Shû-chan.

- Connais tu des gens qui pourraient en vouloir à ton frère ? Lui demanda K.

-Heu…non, dit Maiko. Mais pourquoi n'appelle-t-on pas la police ?

K lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Je suis bien plus efficace que la police, assura-t-il en brandissant son revolver. Maiko frémit.

- K, cela suffit ! Le réprimanda Tôma. Vous faites peur à mademoiselle Shindô, avec votre arme ! Rangez la, vous n'en avez pas besoin pour le moment !

K rangea son pistolet, à regret.

- Mademoiselle Shindô, reprit Tôma, êtes vous sûre que votre frère n'a pas d'ennemis ? Au lycée, ou ailleurs ?

Maiko réfléchit.

-Je ne crois pas…Shûichi était déjà très apprécié de tout le monde, dans notre ancien lycée. Il a toujours été très populaire…

- Il y avait peut-être des gens jaloux de sa popularité, non ?

-Non. Ah, attendez ! Il ne s'entend pas bien avec les Ask.

-Je les avais complètement oubliés, ceux là, soupira Hiro.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Hiro alla ouvrir. C'était Shaolan.

- Bonsoir, tout le monde, dit Shaolan, surpris de voir autant de monde dans la chambre d'Hiro. Bonsoir, monsieur le directeur, ajouta-t-il poliment.

- Salut Shaolan, dit Hiro. Tu n'aurais pas vu Shûichi, par hasard ?

-Non, justement. C'est pour cela que je suis venu ici. Je pensais qu'il était avec toi.

-Il était avec Eiri mais il a disparu, révéla Hiro. Il est parti faire les courses et il n'est pas revenu.

- Nous sommes tous très inquiets, ajouta Tôma. Nous allons mener notre petite enquête. Veux-tu te joindre à nous ?

-Heu…oui, bien sûr, accepta Shaolan.

-Right ! Dit K. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

-Mon frère a disparu ! rappela Maiko, scandalisée. Cela n'a rien de drôle !

-Oh, sorry, baby, dit K en adressant un sourire à la jeune fille. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne suis pas un bébé, marmonna-t-elle.

-Je devrais peut-être prévenir Fujisaki, proposa Shaolan. Sinon, il risque de se sentir exclu.

-Bonne idée, dit Tôma. Allez le chercher, s'il vous plaît.

Shaolan sortit et revint un peu plus tard avec Suguru. Ce dernier semblait alarmé.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à Shindô ? dit-il.

-On l'a probablement enlevé, dit Tôma. Nous étions en train de réfléchir à qui aurait bien pu s'en prendre à lui. Nous ne voyons que les Ask mais nous ignorons s'ils auraient pu aller jusque là…

-Je crois qu'Aizawa n'est pas à l'internat, en plus, dit Eiri. On pourrait essayer de les joindre sur leur portable.

-Bonne idée, dit Hiro. Quelqu'un a leurs numéros ?

-Moi oui, je les ai, dit Tôma. Je vais les appeler, dit-il en sortant son portable.

Il composa le numéro d'Aizawa et attendit. Puis il raccrocha, dépité.

- Cela ne répond pas, dit-il. Je vais essayer avec les autres membres du groupe.

Il composa un autre numéro. Cette fois ci, on décrocha.

-Allô, Ma-kun ? C'est Tôma Seguchi à l'appareil. Oui, je vais bien, merci. Excusez-moi d'appeler aussi tardivement mais Shûichi Shindô a disparu. Vous savez, le chanteur de Bad Luck. Nous ne voyons personne qui puisse lui en vouloir à part vous. Je vois. À part Taki Aizawa, alors. Bon, très bien. Non, merci, c'est gentil de le proposer. Merci. Au revoir.

Tôma raccrocha.

-Alors, qu'a-t-il dit ? S'enquit Hiro.

-Il a d'abord dit que lui n'avait personnellement rien contre Shûichi et Ken-chan non plus mais que ce n'était pas le cas d'Aizawa. Cela dit, il ne pense pas qu'il irait jusqu'à l'enlever. Il a proposé de venir nous aider mais je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas la peine qu'il se dérange. C'est gentil de sa part, en tout cas.

-Hé ! s'exclama subitement K, vous m'avez donné une idée, avec vos portables ! J'ai glissé un émetteur dans le portable de Shûichi. Je peux retrouver Shûichi à l'aide de mon ordinateur en un rien de temps !

Tôma poussa un soupir exaspéré.

-K, vous n'auriez pas pu y penser plus tôt ? S'impatienta-t-il.

-Désolé ! Dit K en riant et il sortit son ordinateur portable de son sac.

XXX

Shûichi luttait contre le sommeil. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se rendorme. N'importe quoi pourrait lui arriver, tant qu'il serait inconscient. Même s'il était conscient, d'ailleurs. Quoi qu'il en soit, il préférait rester alerte. C'était difficile, car il était épuisé.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Shûichi sursauta. C'était un homme assez grand, qui arborait un masque ridicule. Il tenait un plateau avec des shortcakes et des éclairs. Il le posa sur les genoux de Shûichi.

- Tiens, mange, dit-il d'une voix trafiquée, probablement par une machine. Shûichi ignorait que c'était possible.

Il s'agissait probablement des gâteaux qu'il avait lui-même achetés. Shûichi obéit et mangea, car il était affamé. Dans un autre contexte, il aurait trouvé les gâteaux délicieux.

Le ravisseur le regarda manger. Du moins, il semblait le regarder, car avec son masque, c'était difficile à dire.

-Qui êtes vous ? Osa finalement lui demander Shûichi.

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire, répondit le ravisseur.

-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Insista Shûichi.

Le ravisseur émit ce qui ressemblait à un ricanement.

- Cela non plus, je ne te le dirai pas. Tu vas rester ici sagement pendant quelque temps.

-Combien de temps ? Demanda Shûichi

-Je l'ignore, répondit le ravisseur.

Shûichi respira. Au moins, il n'avait pas l'intention de le tuer. Du moins, pas tout de suite.

-En fait, cela dépend de toi, reprit le ravisseur.

-Comment cela ? Demanda Shûichi.

-Je te relâcherai, dit-il, à une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Si tu quittes le lycée Fujimori et renonces à ta carrière de chanteur, tu seras libre.

Shûichi écarquilla les yeux. Tout devenait clair.

- Je sais qui tu es.

Le ravisseur émit un second ricanement.

- Ah oui ?dit-il. Alors dis-moi, qui suis-je ?

Ils furent interrompus par un grand bruit. Quelqu'un venait de donner un coup de pied dans la porte. Shûichi et le ravisseur tournèrent la tête. C'était Eiri. Il semblait furieux. Une lueur étrange brillait dans son regard. Un regard de tueur.

-Bordel ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? S'exclama le ravisseur. Eiri lui décocha un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, faisant tomber son masque. Shûichi avait deviné juste. C'était Taki Aizawa.

Il vacilla, puis retrouva son équilibre. Il tenta de frapper Eiri à son tour mais celui-ci esquiva lestement.

Puis K arriva, un revolver en main. Il semblait inhabituellement sérieux.

-Right. Maintenant, tu vas sagement délivrer Shûichi, ordonna-t-il à Aizawa.

Ce dernier acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il semblait terrifié par K et Eiri.

-Je vais chercher la clef, dit-il et il sortit. Une minute plus tard, il revint, une petite clef dans les mains. Il la donna à Eiri. Ce dernier délivra Shûichi. À sa grande surprise, il le serra contre lui. Surpris et touché, Shûichi resserra son étreinte. Eiri était venu le sauver. Cela voulait dire qu'il tenait à lui. Il était heureux.

Tôma Seguchi fit son entrée. Lui aussi semblait furieux. Son habituel visage affable avait fait place à un visage glacial. Shûichi frissonna. Aizawa aussi semblait terrifié.

-Mon…monsieur Seguchi ! Je…je voulais juste faire une blague à Shûichi, je…

Comme si Seguchi allait croire une chose pareille.

- Vous êtes allé trop loin, Aizawa, dit-il. C'est fini pour vous. Vous êtes viré. Viré du lycée et je dissous les Ask.

Taki blêmit.

- Je…je vous en supplie ! Ne faites pas ça ! Je ne recommencerai plus, je…

-Vous auriez dû y réfléchir avant.

Ensuite, il s'approcha de Shûichi, l'air inquiet.

-Shindô, est ce que ça va ?

-Heu…oui, acquiesça Shûichi.

-Voulez vous porter plainte ?

Shûichi hésita. Il regarda Aizawa, qui semblait pâle de terreur. Un sentiment étrange naquit en lui. De la pitié. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait.

-Non, il a été assez puni comme cela, déclara-t-il enfin.

Eiri, K et Seguchi le regardèrent avec étonnement.

-C'est très gentil à vous, Shindô, dit Seguchi. Aizawa, vous avez beaucoup de chance. La prochaine fois, ce sera la prison.

-Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, dit Aizawa. Merci, Shindô. Je suis allé trop loin. Je suis désolé.

-Vos excuses ne suffiront pas, déclara Seguchi. Allons-nous-en.

Shûichi regagna le dortoir, escorté par K, Tôma et Eiri. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Seguchi lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

-Nous allons prévenir Hiro que l'on vous a retrouvé, dit-il. Il est très inquiet.

-Hiro est au courant ? S'étonna Shûichi.

-Tout le monde est au courant, bêta, lui répondit Eiri.

-Hé, je ne suis pas un bêta ! Protesta Shûichi.

Eiri esquissa un sourire moqueur.

-Ah ouais ? Il faut pourtant être bête pour se faire kidnapper par le premier venu, le provoqua-t-il.

-Cela n'a rien à voir avec de la bêtise ! Riposta Shûichi, furieux. C'est...

-Je plaisante, dit Eiri. Je suis content qu'on t'ait retrouvé.

Shûichi rougit. Le regard d'Eiri était étonnamment tendre. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

Ils se rendirent à la chambre d'Hiro. Shûichi vit avec étonnement que Shaolan, Suguru, ainsi que Maiko étaient présents. Celle-ci se jeta au cou de son frère.

-Ne me refais jamais ça ! Dit-elle, grognant presque.

Après avoir fêté le retour de Shûichi, Seguchi et K ramenèrent Maiko au lycée pour filles. Shûichi raccompagna Eiri à sa chambre.

-Tu sais, fit Eiri, tu peux dormir avec moi, si tu veux, ce soir. Si tu as peur.

Shûichi faillit éclater de rire mais il se rendit compte qu'Eiri n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Il avait toujours ce regard doux. Et bouleversant. Il s'approcha lentement de Shûichi. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Tout doucement. Puis Eiri recula.

-Pardonne-moi, dit-il à Shûichi.

-Pardonné, répondit Shûichi, avant de l'embrasser à son tour.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Le mariage avorté

Shûichi se réveilla doucement. Il se demanda s'il avait rêvé tous les événements de la veille. Il avait été kidnappé par Taki Aizawa. Puis Eiri était venu le sauver. Enfin, il l'avait embrassé. Cela lui semblait tellement irréel. Il s'étira, et frôla un corps chaud. Il ouvrit les yeux. Eiri dormait paisiblement auprès de lui. Tout près de lui. Shûichi plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, retenant une exclamation de surprise. Qu'est ce qu'Eiri faisait là ?

Peu à peu, les souvenirs lui revinrent. Les événements de la veille avait bel et bien eut lieu. Eiri l'avait réellement embrassé. Shûichi lui avait rendu son baiser. Ensuite, pour la deuxième fois, Eiri lui avait proposé de dormir avec lui. Pour qu'il n'ait pas peur. Ils s'étaient donc glissés dans le lit d'Eiri, où ils étaient un peu à l'étroit. Surtout pour Shûichi, qui avait l'habitude de se retourner cinquante fois par nuit. Malgré cela, cette nuit avait été magique.

Shûichi regarda Eiri dormir. Il était d'une beauté touchante lorsqu'il dormait. Il paraissait si vulnérable.

Soudain, Shûichi eut une idée. Il allait faire une surprise à Eiri. Pour que cela marche, il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Le plus silencieusement possible, il se glissa hors du lit. Il se rendit à sa chambre, se brossa les dents et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, en prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller Shaolan. Puis il sortit et se rendit à la boulangerie la plus proche. Il acheta des shortcakes à la fraise et des croissants. Puis il rentra. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre d'Eiri,

celui-ci était assis dans son lit, l'air encore endormi. Une larme perlait au coin de son œil. Shûichi pensa à Cry baby. Il était si mignon.

-Ou étais tu ?gémit-il d'une voix ensommeillée. Je te cherchais ! Je me suis réveillé tout seul !

Shûichi le regarda avec attendrissement. On aurait vraiment dit un enfant.

- Désolé, dit Shûichi avec un sourire. J'étais allé nous chercher quelques douceurs. Etant donné qu'hier, tu n'as pas eu le droit à tes shortcakes.

Sur ces mots, il s'installa sur le lit et commença à déballer les sucreries. Eiri eut un sourire ravi.

-Tu es génial, dit-il. Merci.

-Dis-moi, tu es de drôlement bonne humeur, ce matin, constata Shûichi.

-C'est vrai, admit Eiri. Ne crois pas que ce sera ainsi tous les jours. Je suis tellement soulagé qu'on t'ait retrouvé.

Eiri enfourna un gâteau dans sa bouche, puis déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Shûichi. Il avait goût de fraise et de crème pâtissière.

Shûichi prit un gâteau à son tour, et déposa lui aussi un baiser sur les lèvres d'Eiri.

Celui-ci esquissa un sourire.

-Hmmmm…délicieux, susurra-t-il.

Shûichi mangea un croissant. Il était très bon.

Eiri tapota bord du lit.

-Allez, recouche-toi, dit-il. Tu n'as jamais eu envie de déguster un petit déjeuner au lit ?

-Si, bien sûr que si ! Dit Shûichi. Mais tu ne crois pas qu'il manque quelque chose ?

Eiri haussa les sourcils.

-La boisson ! Dit Shûichi.

Eiri sourit.

-Tu as raison. Je vais nous chercher deux canettes de café.

Shûichi fit la grimace.

-Je n'aime pas le café, c'est amer. Je préférerais du thé.

-Comme tu voudras, dit Eiri en se glissant hors du lit, seulement vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un t-shirt. Un thé et un café, alors. Recouche-toi. Tu es allé chercher les gâteaux, donc je peux bien faire un petit effort.

Sur ces mots, il enfila une robe de chambre bleue. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Shûichi et s'en alla.

Shûichi enleva son manteau, se mit en caleçon et en t-shirt et se glissa dans le lit, après avoir déposé ses vêtements soigneusement pliés sur une chaise. Il ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes. C'était agréable. On était samedi, alors il pouvait faire la grasse matinée. Tout allait bien. Il était heureux. Heureux d'être avec Eiri, même s'il avait encore du mal à y croire. Eiri s'était montré si gentil qu'il avait l'impression de rêver. Peut-être ce rêve était éphémère. Après tout, Eiri ne semblait pas être dans son état normal. Par ailleurs, qui aurait cru qu'un garçon comme lui, qui semblait apprécier un peu trop toutes les jolies filles qui passaient, embrasserait un garçon ? Peut-être était-ce l'influence du lycée Fujimori et de ses traditions bizarres. Pourtant, Eiri ne semblait pas sous le charme des princesses. Peut-être était-ce passager. Cela était probablement dû au soulagement qu'il avait éprouvé en retrouvant Shûichi après l'enlèvement. Shûichi ouvrit les yeux, pris de panique. Et si Eiri changeait d'avis ? S'il ne voulait plus de lui ? Shûichi sentit le désespoir l'envahir à cette idée. Il ne voulait pas qu'Eiri le quitte. Il se sentait si bien, avec lui. Même lorsqu'il croyait le détester, il était fortement attiré par lui. Pourtant, il n'aurait pas pensé tomber amoureux d'un garçon.

Eiri rentra, les deux canettes à la main. Il se débarrassa de sa robe de chambre, se glissa dans le lit et déposa un baiser furtif sur la joue de Shûichi. Le contact des lèvres d'Eiri sur sa joue lui donna des frissons.

Eiri lui tendit sa canette.

- Tiens, une canette de thé pour toi et une canette de café pour moi, dit-il.

-Merci, dit Shûichi et il ouvrit sa canette pour savourer le breuvage parfumé. Ensuite, ils se régalèrent avec les shortcakes et les croissants, en prenant bien soin de ne pas répandre trop de miettes sur le lit.

Shûichi était songeur. Eiri s'en aperçut.

- Ca va, Shûichi ? S'enquit-il. Tu ne dis rien, contrairement à d'habitude où tu es bavard comme une pie. Tu sembles…préoccupé.

Shûichi hésita. Puis il se lança.

-Je me demandais…si toi et moi, cela allait durer. Ou si c'est juste passager.

Eiri resta un moment silencieux.

- Je ne sais pas, finit-il par dire. C'est trop tôt pour le dire, j'imagine. En tout cas, j'espère que ça va durer, ajouta-t-il en plongeant son magnifique regard doré dans celui de Shûichi.

Ses paroles emplirent Shûichi de bonheur. Ainsi, Eiri souhaitait que ça dure entre eux. Cela suffisait à le combler. Toutefois, il avait encore des questions à poser.

-Dis moi, Eiri, commença-t-il et c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom, pourquoi m'aimes…pourquoi est ce que tu es attiré par moi ? Je suis un garçon or tu aimes les filles et pas qu'un peu.

Eiri sourit. Il sembla réfléchir un moment.

- C'est vrai, admit-il finalement. J'adore les filles. Cependant, mes relations avec elles se limitent aux flirts. Je me lasse vite et je n'arrive pas à m'attacher, c'est ainsi. Avec toi, c'est différent. Cela fait un moment que je me suis attaché à toi.

-Oui mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que tu me trouves ? Demanda Shûichi.

Eiri sourit à nouveau et effleura le visage de Shûichi. Le contact de ses mains sur sa peau électrifia Shûichi.

-Tu es unique en ton genre, déclara Eiri. Tu es mignon, drôle et un petit peu naïf. En plus, tu as du caractère. J'apprécie les gens qui ne se laissent pas faire.

-C'est vrai, dit Shûichi, mais il y a une différence entre apprécier et…tomber amoureux.

Il avait hésité à employer cette expression. Après tout, même si Eiri était attiré par lui, il n'était pas sûr qu'il l'aimait. C'était peut-être trop tôt pour cela.

Eiri reprit la parole.

- Tu as raison mais toi, c'est plus que cela. Tu me fascines.

Shûichi écarquilla les yeux. Il n'en revenait pas. Eiri Yuki, si beau et mystérieux, le trouvait fascinant. C'était le monde à l'envers.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, dit-il. C'est plutôt moi qui suis fasciné par toi, confessa-t-il.

-Et c'est réciproque, dit Eiri. Fais-moi confiance. Tu n'as rien de banal.

Shûichi médita un instant ses paroles.

-Quel retournement de situation, déclara-t-il enfin. Quand je pense qu'au début, on se détestait…

-C'est vrai, rit Eiri. À mon avis, notre relation n'a rien d'ordinaire.

-Je le pense aussi, dit Shûichi.

Eiri se leva.

-Bon, je vais prendre une douche. Tu viens avec moi ? L'invita-t-il en se penchant vers lui avec un sourire provocateur.

Shûichi sentit le sang lui monter au nez et ses joues s'enflammer.

-Heu…non merci ! Balbutia-t-il. C'est trop tôt !

Eiri lui sourit de plus belle, visiblement amusé par son trouble.

-Comme tu voudras, dit-il. Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver.

Il enleva son t-shirt, laissant à Shûichi l'occasion d'admirer son dos et se rendit à la salle de bain. Shûichi finit sa canette de thé et reprit un croissant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris son petit déjeuner au lit. Cela remontait à son enfance. Quand ils étaient petits, Maiko et lui, leur mère avait l'habitude de leur apporter le petit déjeuner au lit, le dimanche. C'était le paradis.

Lorsqu'Eiri sortit de la salle de bain, Shûichi crut qu'il allait s'évanouir d'excitation. Une courte serviette était nouée à sa taille, lui laissant voir ses longues jambes et son torse lisse et musclé. Des gouttes d'eau perlaient dans ses cheveux, étincelantes.

-J'ai fini, déclara-t-il. Tu peux y aller.

-D'a…d'accord, bégaya Shûichi.

Il se rendit dans la salle de bain, enleva ses vêtements et pénétra sous la touche. Il activa le jet d'eau chaude. C'était agréable. Il emprunta le gel douche d'Eiri, un gel douche parfumé à la délicieuse odeur de fleur d'oranger. Puis il se savonna avec ardeur. Ensuite, il se lava les cheveux. Il malaxa son cuir chevelu pendant cinq minutes, histoire de se détendre. En vain. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Eiri, presque nu dans la pièce à côté. Jamais il n'aurait pensé ressentir un tel trouble devant le corps d'un homme. Il sortit de la salle de bain, enfila un jean et un sweat bleu turquoise. La veille, il avait pensé à ramener des affaires de rechange.

Il s'attacha les cheveux avec une pince pour les empêcher de dégouliner, se brossa les dents et sortit, le cœur battant.

Eiri était habillé. Heureusement. Il portait un jean noir et un pull blanc à col roulé. Il était diaboliquement sexy. Shûichi vint se blottir sur ses genoux. Eiri enfouit son nez dans son cou.

-Tu sens bon, murmura-t-il.

-Toi aussi, dit Shûichi, humant son parfum citronné.

-Qu'est ce que tu as envie de faire, aujourd'hui ? S'enquit Eiri. Tu veux qu'on aille à la bibliothèque, pour bosser ?

Shûichi secoua la tête en signe de refus.

-Ce n'est pas la peine. Grâce à l'aide d'Hiro, Fujisaki et Shaolan, je me suis bien avancé. Je n'ai plus rien à faire pour le week end, déclara-t-il, triomphant.

-Je vois. C'est cool, dit Eiri. Dans ce cas, tu as un plan à me proposer ?

Shûichi réfléchit. Il n'y avait pas d'endroit particulier où il voulait aller. De plus, il ne se sentait pas encore près à s'afficher avec Eiri. Non pas qu'il ait honte de lui mais d'une part, Eiri étant surveillant et majeur, contrairement à lui, ils devaient garder leur relation secrète. D'autre part, il préférait attendre que cela devienne sérieux avant de se montrer officiellement avec lui.

-Je te propose qu'on reste tranquillement ici au chaud tous les deux et qu'on regarde un ou deux films, d'accord ? proposa-t-il.

-Cela me convient parfaitement, dit Eiri. Espérons qu'on ne sera pas dérangés par les autres. Quel film veux-tu regarder ? Lui demanda-t-il en sortant une pile de DVD. Shûichi parcourut la pile de DVD et son choix s'arrêta sur Charlie et la chocolaterie, de Tim Burton, avec Johnny Depp. Il se lécha les babines.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi, ricana Eiri. Tu ne penses qu'à manger.

-Pas plus que toi ! Riposta Shûichi.

Ils mirent le film en marche. Au bout d'une demi-heure de film, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Eiri poussa un soupir exaspéré et mit sur pause.

-Et voilà, je le savais, grommela-t-il. Il n'y a pas moyen d'être tranquille, ici.

Il se leva et alla ouvrir. Une femme assez grande de taille entra. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, des yeux gris et un air autoritaire. Shûichi avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Mika ? Demanda Eiri.

Ladite Mika le gifla.

-En voilà, des manières ! On ne parle pas comme cela à sa sœur ainée ? Le réprimanda-t-elle.

Puis elle se tourna vers Shûichi.

-Tu as ramené ta petite amie ici ? Eiri, je sais que Tôma ne te refuse rien mais tu exagères !

À la mention du nom de Tôma, Shûichi se souvint de l'endroit où il avait vu cette femme. Il l'avait vue en photo, sur le bureau de Seguchi. Mais oui. Seguchi était le beau frère d'Eiri et cette femme prétendait être sa sœur. Tout collait. C'était probablement la femme du directeur.

-Bonjour, madame, dit poliment Shûichi. Je ne suis pas la petite amie d'Eiri, je suis un élève de ce lycée.

Mika écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-_Un_ élève ? Alors tu es un garçon ? Tu es drôlement mignon pour un garçon.

-Heu…merci, dit Shûichi, intimidé. Eiri passa son bras autour de sa taille avec un air provocateur. Shûichi tressaillit. Être en contact physique avec Eiri lui procurait toujours autant d'effet.

-C'est aussi mon avis, dit-il à sa sœur. Il est tellement mignon que je désire le garder pour moi tout seul. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais que tu nous laisses tranquilles.

L'espace d'un instant, Mika resta sans voix.

-Eiri !s'exclama-t-elle. Ne me dis pas que toi et ce garçon, vous…

-Je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire, il suffit de nous voir, rétorqua Eiri. Aurais-tu quelque chose contre les homosexuels ?

-Pas du tout ! S'énerva Mika. Moi, je m'en fiche mais notre père va être furieux, s'il l'apprend !

-J'en ai rien à cirer, du vieux, rétorqua Eiri. Il croit qu'il peut régenter ma vie mais il est à côté de la plaque. C'est pour me parler de lui que tu es venue ?

Mika acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Oui, dit-elle. Je suis venue te prévenir que papa veut te marier à Ayaka ce week end. Il a déjà tout préparé à l'avance.

Shûichi sentit Eiri se raidir.

-Ce week end ? Mais il est fou ! Et c'est maintenant que tu me préviens ?s'alarma Eiri.

-Cela fait deux semaines que j'essaie de t'appeler mais tu es injoignable ! Répliqua sa sœur sèchement.

-Tu lui diras qu'il en est hors de question.

Mika resta un moment silencieuse. Elle poussa un profond soupir.

-Soit. Mais il ne l'entendra pas de cette oreille.

-Je m'en contrefiche, rétorqua Eiri. Maintenant, si tu veux bien nous laisser seuls, Shû-chan et moi…

Shûichi rougit. C'était la première fois qu'Eiri l'appelait ainsi.

-Parfait ! s'exclama Mika et elle partit en claquant la porte.

Eiri esquissa un sourire satisfait.

-Enfin seuls ! Déclara-t-il. Il approcha son visage de celui de Shûichi pour l'embrasser mais celui-ci se dégagea.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais fiancé, dit-il avec raideur.

Eiri haussa les épaules.

-Je ne t'ai rien dit parce qu'elle ne compte pas, pour moi. Je n'en ai rien à cirer, de cette gonzesse.

-Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça ! Protesta Shûichi. Elle reste ta fiancée.

-Pas vraiment, soupira Eiri, agacé. Mon père s'imagine qu'il peut me coller arbitrairement une fiancée sur le dos, cela ne veut pas dire que c'est vrai.

-Oui mais elle, est-elle amoureuse de toi ? S'enquit Shûichi.

-Je crois, oui. Mais qu'est ce que cela peut te faire ? S'impatienta Eiri. Tu veux que je l'épouse, ou quoi ?

Shûichi resta silencieux. Eiri prit son visage dans ses mains avec violence.

-Préfères-tu que je me marie avec cette fille ? Réponds !

-Ce serait peut-être mieux pour toi, lâcha enfin Shûichi. L'espace d'une seconde, il crut qu'Eiri allait le gifler. Mais il le relâcha.

-Tu serais beaucoup mieux avec une fille qu'avec moi, reprit alors Shûichi. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'être ensemble. Si cela venait à se savoir, tu pourrais aller en prison pour détournement de mineur. Nous sommes deux garçons, Eiri. Notre couple n'a aucun avenir.

Les traits d'Eiri se figèrent.

-Bien. Si c'est ainsi que tu le vois, dit-il froidement. Tu as raison.

Il sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

-Allô Mika ? Ouais, c'est moi. Tu peux dire au vieux que j'accepte de me marier.

Sur ce, il raccrocha. Alors, il regarda Shûichi d'un air mauvais.

-Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? Maintenant, dégage.

-Eiri, je… commença Shûichi mais Eiri l'interrompit.

-Dégage ! Répéta-t-il, criant presque.

Shûichi réprima un tremblement. Il sortit de la chambre et éclata en sanglots. Il s'adossa contre un mur, effondré. Il ignorait combien de temps il resta ainsi, à laisser libre cours à son chagrin. Difficile de croire qu'il n'y a même pas une heure, il était si heureux. Lorsque ses pleurs se furent calmés, il regagna sa chambre. Shaolan était présent, ainsi qu'Hiro et Suguru.

Hiro remarqua immédiatement que son ami avait les yeux rouges.

-Shû-chan, mon Shû-chan, qu'est ce que tu as ? S'enquit-il.

Shûichi sentit les sanglots remonter. C'était une réaction automatique, chez lui. Quand il n'allait pas bien et qu'on lui demandait ce qu'il avait, il se remettait à pleurer.

-Je…ne peux pas en parler, hoqueta-t-il.

-Tu sais bien que tu peux tout nous dire ! Promit Hiro. Pas vrai, les garçons ?

Shaolan et Suguru acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête, l'air sérieux.

-Pouvez vous me promettre que ce que je vais vous dire ne sortira pas de cette pièce ?

-Je ne suis pas ton meilleur ami pour rien, répondit Hiro.

-Tu peux compter sur moi, assura Shaolan en le regardant droit dans les yeux, l'air déterminé.

-Je sais garder un secret, promit Suguru.

Shûichi les regarda, ému. Voilà comment on reconnaissait de vrais amis.

-Je suis tombé amoureux d'Eiri, confessa-t-il.

Il raconta tout en détail, comment Eiri et lui avaient passé la nuit et la matinée ensemble. Puis l'arrivée de sa sœur Mika et l'annonce de son mariage. Enfin, leur dispute.

-Il n'est pas trop tard pour arranger les choses, non ? Dit Hiro lorsque Shûichi acheva son récit.

-Mais je ne peux pas être avec lui, dit Shûichi. Si cela venait à se savoir, Eiri aurait des ennuis très sérieux !

-Même si mon cousin l'apprenait, il ne vous dénoncerait pas à la police, assura Suguru. Il aime trop son beau frère pour cela.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment ? Demanda Hiro.

-Oui, répondit Shûichi.

-Alors vous n'avez qu'à rester discrets, dit-il. Deux personnes qui s'aiment et qui ne peuvent pas être ensemble, c'est trop bête.

-Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas, répondit tristement Shûichi. Il a finalement accepté de se marier.

-Oui mais il a accepté sous le coup de la colère, à cause de ce que tu lui a dit, fit remarquer Hiro.

-Tu crois ? Fit Shûichi.

Hiro lui adressa un sourire.

- Crois-moi, je crois que je commence à bien le connaître, assura-t-il. Bon, maintenant, il nous faut un plan pour saboter son mariage, ajouta-t-il, conspirateur.

-Je crois que j'ai une idée ! déclara Suguru.

XXX

Eiri revêtit son kimono et se regarda dans la glace. Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait plutôt fière allure, ainsi. Son cœur se serra quand il songea que Shûichi aurait sûrement aimé le voir habillé ainsi. Il secoua la tête. Il ne devait plus penser à lui. Il allait être marié à Ayaka, une douce et jolie fille. Honnêtement, il aurait pu tomber plus mal. En plus, elle semblait amoureuse de lui. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être pourrait-elle le rendre heureux. Cependant, cela risquait d'être difficile. Depuis le drame qu'il avait vécu à l'âge de seize ans, il avait toutes les peines du monde à sourire. Le seul qui avait réussi à lui procurer un peu de bonheur était Shûichi. Ce matin, il avait pris le meilleur petit déjeuner de sa vie. Mika avait tout gâché. Quand Shûichi était parti, elle était revenue le chercher et l'avait emmené en voiture jusqu'au temple de son père.

-Bienvenue, mon fils, lui avait dit ce dernier à son arrivée. Je suis content que tu te sois enfin décidé à m'obéir.

-Détrompe-toi, le vieux, avait rétorqué Eiri. Ce n'est pas pour toi que j'ai accepté ce mariage.

Son père l'avait fusillé du regard. Puis il s'était calmé.

-Bien. Va te changer, avait-il dit. Ayaka t'attend.

Il se remémorait leur échange lorsqu'on entra. C'était Tatsuha. Eiri fut soulagé que ce ne soit pas cette chieuse de Mika. Il aimait bien son petit frère.

-Salut ! Dit-il. Alors, tu es sûr de vouloir te marier ?

-Pourquoi me demandes tu cela ?

-Mika m'a dit que tu t'étais dégotté un bon coup. Un mec, en plus. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela de toi, grand frère.

-Alors elle te l'a dit. Elle ne pouvait pas se la fermer ? Grogna Eiri.

-Ouais et elle pense que c'est par dépit que tu as accepté de te marier. Tu avais l'air assez énervé, quand tu l'as rappelée, parait-il. Tu t'es disputé avec ton petit ami ?

-Ce n'est pas mon petit ami, rétorqua Eiri. Et oui, on s'est disputés.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui me marierais pour une raison aussi stupide. Enfin, tu fais ce que tu veux. Tu es prêt ?

-Ouais, acquiesça Eiri.

Ils se rendirent à l'autel, là où son père et Mika les attendait. Il eut la surprise de voir Maiko.

-Maiko ? S'exclama-t-il, ébahi. Que fais-tu ici ?

Maiko lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Tatsuha m'a invitée, dit-elle. Au fait, j'ai lu tes nouvelles du Papillon noir, j'ai adoré !

-Cette demoiselle est charmante, dit le père d'Eiri. Elle ferait une adorable fiancée pour ton frère.

Maiko et Tatsuha devinrent écarlates.

-Arrête, papa, laisse la tranquille ! Dit Tatsuha.

-Monsieur, c'est beaucoup trop tôt !protesta Maiko, embarrassée. Tatsuha et moi ne sommes pas…

-Allons, allons ne soyez pas timide, mademoiselle, roucoula le père d'Eiri. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel. Son père était manifestement sous le charme de Maiko. De manière générale, il devenait gâteux dès qu'il voyait une jolie fille.

-Bon, nous n'attendons plus que la mariée pour commencer la cérémonie, dit-il.

À ce moment là une jeune fille fit son entrée. Ce n'était pas Ayaka. Elle portait un joli kimono rose pâle orné de fleurs de cerisiers et avait de longs cheveux roses. Elle était très belle.

Eiri sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. C'était Shûichi. Le père d'Eiri était bouche bée. Il semblait ébloui par la beauté de la nouvelle venue.

-Ayaka, c'est vous ? Demanda-t-il, septique. En effet, Ayaka était une beauté traditionnelle. Pas le type de fille à se teindre les cheveux en rose.

-Je ne suis pas Ayaka, dit Shûichi. Je suis la petite amie d'Eiri. J'ai pris Ayaka en otage et ne la délivrerait que si vous annulez ce mariage.

Eiri pâlit. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux. En tout cas, la tête que faisaient son père et Mika valait le détour. Maiko, quant à elle, semblait avoir du mal à garder son sérieux.

-Je ne peux pas faire une chose pareille, mademoiselle ! Dit enfin le père d'Eiri. Vous êtes charmante, mademoiselle mais Eiri est fiancé depuis longtemps !

Shûichi s'approcha du père d'Eiri, des larmes perlant au coin de ses grands yeux violets.

-Je vous en supplie, dit-il. J'aime sincèrement Eiri.

Le père d'Eiri baissa la tête.

-Bon, d'accord, finit-il par céder.

-Merci ! Se réjouit Shûichi en se jetant au coup du père d'Eiri. Dans son enthousiasme, il l'embrassa sur la joue. Le vieil homme devint écarlate.

-J'accepte mais à condition que vous épousiez Eiri à la place d'Ayaka.

-D'accord ! Dit Shûichi avec enthousiasme. Eiri en resta comme deux ronds de flanc.

-Ce n'est pas possible ! Intervint Mika. Papa, la petite amie d'Eiri n'en est pas une. En fait, c'est un garçon !

Le père d'Eiri resta un instant muet.

-Plaît-il ? Finit-il par dire.

-C'est la vérité, admit Shûichi. Vous pouvez vérifier, dit-il en soulevant son kimono. Le père d'Eiri tomba dans les pommes.

Quelques instants après, Shûichi avait enlevé sa perruque et se démaquillait. Eiri lui avait prêté un jean et une chemise. Shûichi flottait dedans, ce qui ajoutait à son charme.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? L'interrogea Eiri.

Shûichi plongea son regard dans le sien, l'air déterminé.

-Je t'aime, déclara-t-il. Et je suis désolé pour ce matin. Je ne te lâcherai plus, maintenant.

-Bon, j'imagine que je n'ai plus d'autre choix que de te supporter, maintenant que tu as ruiné mon mariage, dit Eiri. Sur ces mots, il l'embrassa.


	9. Chapter 9

Princess Princess

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

UA : Shûichi Shindô fait ses études dans un lycée aux mœurs assez spéciales… x over Princess Princess

Chapitre 9 : La journée portes ouvertes

Ce jour là, une journée portes ouvertes avait lieu au lycée Fujimori. Shûichi, Shaolan et Suguru étaient habillés en gothics lolitas pour l'occasion. Elles avaient eu beaucoup de succès auprès des visiteurs et de nombreux garçons étaient venus les aborder. Eiri fusillait du regard tous ceux qui approchaient Shûichi d'un peu trop près. Sa jalousie était flatteuse. Shûichi et Shaolan avaient des crampes aux joues à force de sourire à tout le monde. Quant à Suguru, il faisait sa moue habituelle, qui n'était pas sans succès. De nombreux visiteurs venaient prendre les princesses en photo. Celles-ci étaient fatiguées à force de prendre la pose. Malgré tout, Shûichi adorait toute cette attention qu'on lui portait. Il aimait par-dessus tout se mettre en avant. Cette journée portes ouvertes était l'occasion idéale pour cela. Les princesses allaient devoir chanter, puis jouer une pièce de théâtre. Cette fois ci, elles allaient jouer la belle au bois dormant. Cette fois ci, c'était Shûichi qui jouait le rôle de la princesse. Il était heureux d'avoir le rôle principal. En effet, lorsqu'ils avaient joué Cendrillon, son apparition sur scène était de courte durée.

Une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Shûichi se retourna. C'était Maiko, accompagnée de Tenma, Eri, Sakura et d'une autre fille que Shûichi ne connaissait pas. Avec ses cheveux noirs, son teint diaphane et ses grands yeux bleus, elle ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine.

- Salut ! Dit Maiko. Cette tenue te va à ravir.

-C'est vrai, dit la fille qui ressemblait à une poupée. J'aimerais bien voir la personne qui a confectionné ces tenues, pour la féliciter. Je m'appelle Tomoyo, au fait.

-C'est ma sœur qui les a cousues, dit Suguru, qui semblait sous le charme de Tomoyo. Je te la présenterai, si tu veux.

Tomoyo lui adressa un grand sourire.

-C'est vrai ? Ce serait super, merci beaucoup !

Suguru s'empourpra. Il était si mignon quand il rougissait que les garçons s'agglutinèrent autour de lui.

-Allez vous en ! Geignit-il mais les garçons ne semblèrent pas l'écouter. Tomoyo le prit par le bras.

-Pourriez vous nous laisser un peu seuls, mon petit ami et moi ? Dit-elle en souriant. Les garçons la regardèrent d'un air surpris. Manifestement, ils avaient du mal à croire que leur princesse soit accompagnée d'une fille.

-Heu…oui, bien sûr, dit l'un des garçons. Excusez nous.

Sur ce, ils s'éloignèrent. Suguru soupira de soulagement.

-Merci, dit-il à Tomoyo.

Celle-ci lui adressa un clin d'œil.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle. J'ai l'habitude, avec Sakura. Elle se fait souvent draguer, elle est si mignonne ! N'est ce pas Shaolan ?

Shaolan s'empourpra.

-Heu…hé bien…oui, c'est vrai, admit-il, en évitant soigneusement de regarder Sakura. Elle aussi rougissait. Shûichi et Maiko échangèrent un sourire. D'abord Suguru et Tomoyo, puis Shaolan et Sakura. Décidemment, beaucoup de couples se formaient, ces derniers temps. Quant à Shûichi, il était comblé, avec Eiri. Le jeune homme continuait à le provoquer et à lui envoyer des vannes mais il s'était considérablement adouci, avec lui. Il avait vraiment l'air…amoureux.

-Au fait, dit Maiko, papa et maman m'ont dit qu'ils viendraient, eux aussi.

-Ils vont venir ? S'alarma Shûichi. Mais…ils vont me voir dans cette tenue !

Maiko haussa les sourcils.

-Et alors ? Dit-elle. Tu es mignon, comme ça !

Peu après, Shûichi vit leurs parents arriver dans sa direction. Sa mère, dont Maiko avait hérité de ses grands yeux bleus, avait une nouvelle couleur de cheveux auburn. Lorsqu'elle vit Shûichi et Maiko, son visage s'éclaira.

-Mes chéris ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir ! Vous m'avez tellement manqué ! Dit-elle en serrant Shûichi contre elle à l'étouffer.

-Maman…moi aussi je t'aime mais je ne peux plus respirer ! Dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

Sa mère relâcha son étreinte. Elle regarda Shûichi en écarquillant les yeux.

-Shûichi, tu t'es déguisé pour l'occasion ? Cela te va vraiment très bien, tu devrais t'habiller ainsi plus souvent ! Déclara-t-elle.

-Maman, je ne vais pas m'habiller comme une fille ! Protesta-t-il.

Eiri, qui était à quelques mètres d'eux, pouffa de rire. Shûichi le fusilla du regard.

Sa mère regarda tous ceux qui l'entouraient, Shaolan, Suguru,Maiko et ses amies d'un air ravi.

-En tout cas, je suis heureuse, dit-elle. Pour être honnête, j'avais peur que tu aies du mal à t'intégrer, dans ton nouveau lycée. Mais je vois que tu t'es fait plein d'amis !

Shûichi regarda Shaolan, Suguru et les amies de Maiko, puis il sourit.

-C'est vrai, dit-il. D'ailleurs, devine qui j'ai revu ? Hiro !

-Hiro ? C'est merveilleux !

-N'est ce pas ? Ses parents l'ont inscrit dans ce lycée car c'est un lycée prestigieux mais il a décidé de rejoindre Bad Luck !

-C'est vrai ? Je suis contente pour toi, mon chéri !

-Hé, hé, hé, ces petits jeunes, dit son père. Avec l'âge, il commençait à devenir un peu gâteux. Il répétait « hé, hé, hé »à tout bout de champ.

-Bon, nous allons vous laisser, mes chéris, dit leur mère. Nous allons nous rendre à cette dégustation de takoyaki. On se retrouvera après la pièce de théâtre. Il paraît que tu as le rôle principal, mon chéri !

-C'est vrai, dit fièrement Shûichi. Allez, à tout à l'heure, maman !

Lorsque leurs parents eurent pris congé d'eux, Eiri s'approcha.

-Ils ont l'air sympa, tes parents, fit-il remarquer.

-Oui, ils sont plutôt cool, je m'entends bien avec eux. Maiko aussi.

-Ce n'est pas comme moi avec mon père, dit Eiri. Je t'envie.

-Ton père ne m'avait pas l'air si méchant que ça, fit remarquer Shûichi. En revanche, il doit me détester, après ce que j'ai fait.

Eiri éclata de rire, chose plutôt rare. Les lycéens qui passaient lui lancèrent des regards surpris.

-Pas du tout, dit-il. En fait, il t'adore.

-Pardon ? Fit Shûichi, ébahi.

-Tiens, quand on parle du loup, dit Eiri. Un homme entièrement chauve s'avança vers eux. Il portait un T-shirt rose sur lequel était inscrit : _I Love Princess_. Cela contrastait avec son air sérieux.

-Bonjour, monsieur Yuki, dit poliment Shûichi en s'inclinant. Eiri s'esclaffa discrètement.

-Mon nom n'est pas Yuki mais Uesugi, dit le moine.

-Ah bon ? S'étonna Shûichi. Pourtant, votre fils…

-Mon fils a choisi de ne pas honorer sa famille en changeant de nom, dit sèchement monsieur Uesugi.

-C'est vrai ? Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit, Eiri ! S'exclama Shûichi. Eiri haussa les épaules.

-Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion, dit-il machinalement.

-Et…est ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour vous, monsieur Uesugi ? Demanda Shûichi.

-Oui, répondit-il. J'aimerais bien que vous me signiez un autographe, vous et vos camarades princesses.

Il avait dit cela sans se départir de son sérieux. Il semblait toujours aussi froid et autoritaire.

-Bien sûr, dit Shûichi. Avez-vous de quoi noter ?

Le père d'Eiri sortit un bloc note et un stylo sur lesquels était inscrit _Princess_ en lettres roses.

-Pardonnez ma curiosité, dit Suguru, mais où vous êtes vous procuré ce t-shirt, ce stylo et ce bloc note ?

-À la Princess Shop, répondit le père d'Eiri. Elle se trouve à l'entrée du lycée. Elle offre des réductions aux membres du fan-club, comme moi.

Sur ces mots, il brandit une carte où était écrit _Princess fan club_ en lettres roses. Shûichi avait du mal à y croire. D'une part, il ignorait que les princesses avaient un fan club, d'autre part, il n'aurait jamais cru que le père d'Eiri y adhèrerait. Lui qui semblait si froid, si sévère. Comme quoi il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Shûichi jeta un coup d'œil à Eiri. Il n'aurait pas paru plus surpris si des extraterrestres en scooter volant avaient débarqué pour l'enlever.

-Alors, je peux avoir mes autographes ? S'impatienta le père d'Eiri.

-Oui, bien sûr, dit Shûichi en prenant le bloc notes et le stylo. Il écrivit _au père d'Eiri, un garçon unique en son genre._ Eiri, en voyant la note, adressa un sourire à Shûichi. Shaolan fit ensuite sa petite dédicace, puis ce fut au tour de Suguru. Ensuite, ils rendirent le bloc note au père d'Eiri. Il parut satisfait.

-Merci beaucoup, dit-il.

-Tout le plaisir est pour nous, dit Shûichi en lui offrant son plus beau sourire de princesse.

Une légère rougeur teinta les joues du moine. Il prit congé d'eux après les avoir salués.

-Il est gentil, ton père, en fait ! Dit Shûichi à Eiri. Celui-ci semblait toujours aussi effaré.

-Je serais curieuse de jeter un coup d'œil à cette boutique de princesses ! Dit Maiko. Qui vient avec moi ?

Ils se rendirent à l'entrée du lycée, où se trouvait un stand où était inscrit _Princess Shop_ en lettres roses. Il était tenu par Tôru et Yûjirô.

-Salut, dit Tôru.

-Hé, mais tu es la journaliste de la dernière fois ! s'exclama Yûjirô en reconnaissant Maiko. Shûichi jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à sa sœur.

-Je t'expliquerai, lui dit-elle discrètement.

Ils observèrent les produits qui s'offraient devant eux. Il avait des blocs notes, des stylos, des photos de Shûichi, Shaolan et Suguru en tenues de princesses, ainsi que des portefeuilles, des portes clefs et autres gadgets. Ce qui fascina le plus Shûichi, c'était les poupées Barbies à leur effigie. La sienne était affublée de longs cheveux roses et de grands yeux violets. Celle de Shaolan avait de longues anglaises châtain et celle de Suguru de longs cheveux noirs. Les poupées étaient très réussies. Elles étaient vendues avec trois tenues de rechange.

-Je l'achète, décida Shûichi en prenant une boîte contenant la poupée à son effigie.

-Tu as passé l'âge de jouer à la poupée, persifla Eiri.

-Je fais ce que je veux ! Rétorqua Shûichi.

-Non, sérieusement, dit Eiri, il y a beaucoup de mecs qui achètent ces trucs ?

-Oui, beaucoup plus que vous ne le croyez, dit Tôru.

-Cela fera trois mille yens, Shindô, dit Yûjirô.

Shûichi sortit son portefeuille et paya. Yûjirô emballa la boîte contenant la poupée dans un joli paquet cadeau rose parsemé de _P_ et la tendit à Shûichi.

-Merci ! Dit Shûichi. Au fait, où va l'argent que vous récoltez, ainsi ?

-Dans le budget princesses, répondit Tôru.

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on le gardait pour nous ? Dit Yûjirô.

Maiko acheta un bracelet _Princess_ pour elle et une poupée Shaolan, qu'elle offrit à Sakura. Celle-ci se répandit en remerciements embarrassés.

-De rien ! Dit Maiko en la gratifiant d'un clin d'œil. Comme ça, tu l'auras toujours près de toi !

Sakura et Shaolan devinrent écarlates. Suguru consulta la nouvelle montre _Princess_ qu'il venait d'acheter.

-Je ne veux pas vous presser mais nous devons aller chanter, dit-il.

-D'accord, dit Shûichi. Je vais mettre ma poupée au dortoir et on y va.

Shûichi se rendit au dortoir, dans sa chambre et mit la poupée sur l'étagère. Il l'admira un instant et rejoignit les autres. Michiru, non sans avoir pesté pour le retard de Shûichi, les maquilla et ils montèrent sur scène. Ils chantèrent Sweet sweet samba, une chanson du répertoire de Bad Luck.

Le public les acclama avec enthousiasme. Shûichi vit Maiko et ses amies qui dansaient et chantaient en même temps qu'eux. Sakura dévorait Shaolan du regard. Celui-ci avait avoué à Shûichi qu'il n'aimait pas trop qu'elle le voie habillé en fille. C'était compréhensible. Toutefois, Sakura semblait apprécier de le voir ainsi. Shûichi aperçut également Eiri, en compagnie de son père. Ce dernier acclamait les princesses avec ferveur. Quant à Eiri, il regardait Shûichi en souriant. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Il était heureux qu'Eiri le voie chanter, d'autant plus qu'il l'avait aidé à écrire les paroles de cette chanson. En contrepartie, Shûichi l'avait aidé à écrire son dernier chapitre.

-Pour être honnête, je te considère un peu comme ma muse, lui avait avoué Eiri. Depuis que je t'ai vu voler dans les airs avec une ombrelle. Comment as-tu fait, d'ailleurs ? Au début, je croyais avoir rêvé.

-Je devais sauver Trompette, avait répondu Shûichi.

-Trompette ?

-Mon éléphant en peluche. C'est Ryûichi Sakuma qui me l'a offert, lors d'un concert. Depuis, je ne le quitte plus.

Eiri était parti d'un rire moqueur.

-Tu n'as pas passé l'âge d'avoir une peluche ?

-Il n'y a pas d'âge pour cela ! Avait protesté Shûichi.

-Possible mais toi, tu es un vrai gamin !s'était moqué Eiri.

-Hé ! Non, c'est faux ! Avait protesté Shûichi, indigné.

-Si, c'est vrai, avait dit Eiri avec tendresse. Mais c'est aussi pour cela que je t'aime.

Sur ces mots, il avait embrassé Shûichi dans le cou.

Shûichi jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au public. Ses parents étaient également présents. Sa mère était hystérique. Selon Hiro, Shûichi avait hérité de son caractère. Maiko, en revanche, était beaucoup plus calme et posée.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, le public leur réclama une autre chanson. Ils chantèrent à nouveau Moonlight Densetsu.

XXX

Lorsque les princesses avaient pris congé de lui et de Maiko et ses amies pour aller chanter, Eiri avait fumé une cigarette dehors et était allé assister en concert, en compagnie des filles. Son père le rejoignit. Il arborait toujours son T-shirt _I love Princess_.

-Je n'en reviens pas, lui dit Eiri. Tu as pris un coup sur la tête, pour avoir changé à ce point ?

-De quoi parles-tu ? Répondit sèchement son père.

-De ça, dit Eiri en désignant le t-shirt. Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les travelos.

-Les princesses ne sont pas des travelos ! Ce sont les plus délicates créatures qui soient ! Elles sont merveilleuses, ravissantes, raffinées…

Eri, Maiko et Sakura les rejoignirent, chargées de boissons.

-Bonjour tonton !Dit Eri.

-Bonjour, monsieur Shindô ! Dit aimablement Maiko. Comment allez vous, depuis la dernière fois ?

-Bien, merci. Et vous, mademoiselle ? Vous avez vu Tatsuha, aujourd'hui ?

Maiko hocha la tête.

-Oui, je l'ai croisé en allant chercher les boissons. À propos, vous en voulez une ?

-Il n'est pas question que vous vous déplaciez, dit fermement le père d'Eiri. J'ai repéré un stand de glaces, tout près. Je vais vous en chercher. Quel parfum voulez vous ?

-Vanille, dit Maiko.

-Fraise, dit Sakura.

-Citron, dit Eri.

-Café, dit Eiri.

-Très bien, dit le père d'Eiri. Je vais aller vous chercher tout cela. Quelqu'un m'accompagne ?

-Je viens avec toi !Dit Eri.

-Il a l'air très gentil, ton père ! Dit Maiko à Eiri lorsque son père et Eri furent partis. Tatsuha m'a dit que vous ne vous entendiez pas très bien, lui et toi.

-C'est parce qu'il est entouré de jolies filles qu'il est gentil, dit Eiri. Au fait, où sont Tenma et Tomoyo ?

-Tomoyo est en train de filmer les princesses et Tenma est avec son amoureux, Karasuma, répondit Maiko.

-Je vois, dit Eiri.

-Yuki-kun, je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? Dit Maiko.

-Vas y, l'encouragea Eiri.

-Pourquoi ne t'entends tu pas avec ton père ?

-Parce qu'il veut régenter ma vie. Il voudrait que je sois moine, que je me rase la tête ou du moins que je me teigne les cheveux en noir. Il n'a jamais supporté le fait que je ressemble à un étranger. Cela dit, ces derniers temps, j'ai l'impression qu'il a changé. Depuis que Shûichi a saboté mes fiançailles, il n'est plus le même.

-Mon frère a un don pour transformer les gens, fit remarquer Maiko. C'est une vraie tornade.

Eiri esquissa un sourire.

-C'est vrai. Moi aussi, j'ai changé à son contact, admit-il.

À ce moment là, son père et Eri revinrent avec les glaces. C'était des glaces en pot, plus faciles à transporter.

-Fraise pour Sakura et vanille caramélisée pour Maiko, annonça Eri en distribuant les pots.

Le père d'Eiri lui tendit un pot.

-Café cannelle pour toi, dit-il.

-Merci, papa.

Son père le dévisagea un instant sans rien dire.

-Quoi ? Fit Eiri.

-Cela faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé papa.

Eiri rougit. En effet, il avait l'habitude de l'appeler « le vieux ».

-Qu'est ce que cela peut bien faire ? Marmonna-t-il, gêné.

-Cela me fait plaisir, mon fils, dit son père avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Eiri consentit à sourire.

Il ouvrit le pot et prit la cuillère qui était incorporée. Il savoura sa glace en regardant les princesses chanter.

Lorsqu'il eut fini sa glace, il prit congé de son père et de ses amies. Il devait se préparer pour la pièce de théâtre.

XXX

Après avoir vu les princesses chanter, Maiko et ses amies s'installèrent dans la salle de théâtre. Shûichi, Shaolan et Suguru devaient jouer, ainsi que Eiri. Eri avait hâte de voir son cousin jouer.

-Je suis curieuse de voir ce que cela va donner, dit-elle. Lui qui est si froid et mystérieux, devoir jouer la comédie…

-Il n'est pas si froid que ça, fit remarquer Maiko.

-Il a beaucoup changé, ces derniers temps. Je me demande pourquoi, dit Eri, songeuse.

Maiko esquissa un sourire. Elle savait pourquoi Eiri avait changé. C'était grâce à Shûichi. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas en parler à Eri. Leur relation devait rester secrète et elle était la seule à être au courant.

Un jeune homme qui lui était familier s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Salut, Tatsuha, dit-elle en souriant. Tu viens voir ton frère ?

-Je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde ! Mon frère qui joue la comédie, cela risque d'être intéressant !s'esclaffa-t-il.

-C'est vrai, dit Maiko. Moi aussi, je suis curieuse de le voir jouer.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Karasuma et Tenma étaient assis à quelques sièges d'eux. Elle leur fit signe de se rapprocher.

Akira Sakamoto monta sur scène et prit le micro.

-Mesdames, messieurs, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à cette journée portes ouvertes, dit-il. J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter la belle au bois dormant !

Il descendit et les lumières s'éteignirent. Le rideau s'ouvrit.

Un berceau était présent sur scène, ainsi que Tôru et Yûjirô. Manifestement, Tôru était le roi et Yûjirô la reine.

-Il était une fois un roi et une reine qui voulaient avoir une fille, dit une voix off. Un jour, leur vœu s'exauça. La reine accoucha d'une jolie petite fille, à qui ils donnèrent le doux nom de Aurore.

-Comme notre fille est jolie ! S'exclama Tôru. On va inviter toutes les fées du royaume à son baptême.

-Va-t-on inviter Maléfice ? Demanda Yûjirô.

-Hors de question d'inviter cette sorcière ! Répondit Tôru.

-Tu as raison, mon chéri, elle risquerait d'effrayer notre fille. Allez, vite, envoyons les invitations !

-C'est ainsi que toutes les fées furent invitées au baptême, reprit la voix off. Elles offrirent à la petite Aurore les plus beaux dons.

Shaolan, Suguru et Mikoto firent leur entrée sur scène. Shaolan portait une robe verte pailletée, Suguru une robe bleue scintillante et Mikoto un robe rose. Ils s'approchèrent du berceau. Shaolan brandit sa baguette magique.

-Tu seras belle, aussi belle qu'une rose, dit-il.

Une pluie de pétales de roses se déversa sur la scène.

Ce fut au tour de Suguru.

-Tu auras une voix magnifique, aussi mélodieuse que le chant d'un oiseau, dit-il en agitant sa baguette magique au dessus du berceau.

Le chant harmonieux d'un oiseau se fit entendre.

Mikoto leva sa baguette mais il fut interrompu par un rire diabolique.

Shuya Arisada, l'ancien président de l'association des élèves, fit son entrée sur scène. Il avait une perruque noire et un kimono rouge et noir. Il était très beau.

-Ho, ho,ho ! Bonjour, votre majesté ! Vous avez fait une très grave erreur. Vous ne m'avez pas invitée !

-Une sorcière comme vous n'a rien à faire dans notre royaume ! Rétorqua Tôru.

-Moi, une sorcière ? Vous allez me le payer ! J'ai moi aussi un don pour votre enfant : à l'âge de seize ans, elle se piquera le doigt à une quenouille et elle mourra !

Il éclata d'un rire diabolique et disparut dans un tourbillon de fumée.

Yûjirô éclata en sanglots.

-Mon dieu, qu'allons nous faire ? Je ne veux pas que ma fille meure ! Dit-il.

-Elle ne mourra pas ! S'exclama Mikoto en brandissant sa baguette. À l'age de seize ans, votre fille se piquera le doigt et dormira d'un sommeil profond mais elle se réveillera grâce à un baiser donné par son prince charmant !

-Merci, ma bonne fée, dit Tôru. Faisons brûler tous les rouets du royaume !

Le rideau se referma. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Shûichi. Il arborait une longue perruque rose et une robe rose et blanche.

-Aurore grandit et devint une ravissante jeune fille, dit la voix off. Bientôt, elle atteignit l'âge de seize ans.

Shûichi se mit à danser, virevolter sur scène en chantant d'une voix harmonieuse, qui emplit toute la salle.

Les fées entrèrent sur scène.

-Comme notre petite Aurore a grandi ! Dit Shaolan.

-Comme elle est jolie ! Dit Suguru.

-Ce soir, nous allons célébrer son anniversaire ! Vite, allons nous préparer ! Dit Mikoto.

Les fées quittèrent la scène. Arisada fit son apparition, poussant un rouet sur la scène.

-Qui êtes vous ? Lui demanda Shûichi d'un air étonné.

-Je suis ta marraine la bonne fée, mon enfant, dit sournoisement Arisada. Voici un cadeau pour ton anniversaire.

-Oh, merci beaucoup ! S'exclama Shûichi. Il s'approcha du rouet et se piqua le doigt sur la quenouille. Le sang gicla et Shûichi hurla de douleur avant de s'évanouir.

Maiko soupira. Elle espérait que son frère ne s'était pas évanoui pour de bon.

Le rideau se referma.

- Pour épargner le roi et la reine du désespoir de la malédiction de leur fille, les fées endormirent tout le palais. Un jour, un prince entendit parler du triste sort de la belle au bois dormant.

Le rideau se rouvrit sur Eiri.

-Je vais tuer cette sorcière et sauver cette princesse ! dit-il.

À force de coup d'épées, il traversa les buissons de ronces et se retrouva face à face avec la sorcière.

Celle-ci l'accueillit avec un sourire narquois.

-Tu es très fort et courageux pour être arrivé jusque là, dit-elle. Mais tu ne pourras pas me battre !

Un combat s'ensuivit entre Eiri et Arisada. Enfin, Eiri vainquit la sorcière. Le rideau se referma. Il se rouvrit quelques instants après, sur Shûichi qui reposait paisiblement sur un lit.

Eiri s'approcha.

-Oh, que cette princesse est jolie ! Dit-il. J'ai envie de lui donner un baiser !

Sur ces mots, il s'approcha de Shûichi et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Tout doucement, Shûichi ouvrit les yeux.

-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Je suis ton prince, lui répondit Eiri en souriant.

Les fées firent leur entrée sur scène.

-C'est merveilleux, la princesse est réveillée ! S'exclama Suguru.

-Vite, allons réveiller tout le palais ! Dit Shaolan.

Le rideau se referma, puis il se rouvrit sur Tôru et Yûjirô, ainsi que Shûichi et Eiri qui dansaient.

-C'est ainsi qu'Aurore et le prince se marièrent, déclara la voix off. Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

Le rideau se referma. Il se rouvrit sur Shûichi, Eiri, Shaolan, Suguru, Tôru, Yûjirô, Mikoto et Arisada qui saluèrent sous les applaudissements. Ensuite, Shûichi, Eiri, Shaolan et Suguru rejoignirent Maiko et les autres.

-C'était chouette ! Dit Maiko avec enthousiasme. Mais dis moi, Eiri, tu es surveillant, non ? Comment se fait-il que tu joues avec les élèves ?

-Seguchi, le directeur, est mon beau frère, révéla-t-il. Il voulait à tout prix me voir jouer.

-Tu as très bien joué, Shaolan-kun, dit Sakura à Shaolan. Tu es très mignon, habillé comme ceci !

Shaolan devint écarlate.


	10. Chapter 10

Note: Je trouve que ce chapitre est le plus con de toute l'histoire, c'est un peu un ovni mais je le trouve marrant quand même.

Chapitre 10 : Le courrier des princesses

Shûichi était en train d'admirer sa Barbie, qu'il avait peignée et changée de vêtements, lorsque quelqu'un entra dans sa chambre sans frapper. Shûichi leva la tête. C'était Eiri. Il le dévisageait avec un sourire moqueur.

-Pris en flagrant délit, lança-t-il.

-De quoi parles tu ?

-Pris en flagrant délit de jouer à la poupée, précisa Eiri.

-Je n'en ai pas honte, répliqua Shûichi.

-Ah oui ? Pourtant ce sont les filles qui jouent à la poupée !

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait réservé aux filles, protesta Shûichi. Quand j'étais petit, j'y jouais souvent, avec Maiko.

-Je n'en dirai pas autant de moi, dit Eiri.

-Menteur !Tu y jouais de temps en temps, avec ta grande sœur Mika. Il parait même que tu adorais cela ! Dit Shûichi avec un sourire narquois.

Eiri écarquilla les yeux.

-Co..comment tu le sais ? Demanda-t-il, effaré.

-C'est ton père qui me l'a dit, répondit Shûichi, triomphant.

-Quand te l'a-t-il dit ?

-Lors de la journée portes ouvertes, bien sûr !

-Je vois, grommela Eiri, contrarié.

Shûichi lui déposa un petit baiser sur la joue. Il trouvait Eiri si mignon lorsqu'il était mécontent.

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire, sinon ? S'enquit-il.

-J'ai quelque chose à te proposer : et si on allait dans ma chambre se commander des pizzas et des pots de crème glacée XXL ?

-Je suis partant ! S'exclama Shûichi en bondissant hors de son lit.

Ils se rendirent dans la chambre d'Eiri qui commanda deux pizzas, une à l'ananas pour Shûichi et une à l'œuf et à la bolognaise pour lui. Ensuite, il contacta le service de livraison de Haggen Dazz et commanda une glace au thé vert pour lui et une glace vanille noix de macadamia caramélisée pour Shûichi, les deux pots taille XXL. Shûichi en avait l'eau à la bouche.

-Tu sais, Eiri, dit Shûichi, je peux payer ma part, parce que les glaces Haggen Dazz, ça coûte cher !

Eiri lui caressa les cheveux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Shû-chan, j'ai les moyens.

Shûichi sentit son visage s'enflammer. Eiri s'en aperçut.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles Shû-chan !

-Oh. Cela t'embête ?

-Mais pas du tout, au contraire ! Je suis gneureux !

-« Gneureux » ? Répéta Eiri, atterré. T'es surtout gnangnan, oui !

Shûichi fit la moue.

-Tu es méchant ! Geignit-il.

-Et toi trop mignon, susurra Eiri en l'embrassant. Shûichi avait remarqué que lorsqu'il faisait la moue, Eiri ne pouvait pas lui résister. Alors, il en usait et en abusait.

-Mais dis moi, Eiri, pourquoi cette soirée pizza et glaces ? Tu as quelque chose à fêter ?

Eiri esquissa un sourire.

- Ouais, répondit-il. Mon roman va être publié sous forme de roman feuilleton au Papillon noir. Cela paie plus que des nouvelles.

-C'est super ! S'exclama Shûichi en se jetant à son cou. Je suis content pour toi !

Eiri sortit un exemplaire du Papillon Noir et le montra à Shûichi.

-Regarde. Le premier chapitre y est publié.

-Super ! S'enthousiasma Shûichi. Je vais le lire tout de suite !

Il prit le journal et commença à lire l'oeuvre de son petit ami. Dix minutes plus tard, les pizzas et les glaces leur furent livrées. Shûichi savoura sa pizza à l'ananas. Il adorait le sucré salé, contrairement à Eiri. Il goûta à la pizza de celui-ci. Les deux étaient succulentes. La pâte était bien épaisse et moelleuse, comme les aimait Shûichi. Eiri aussi, par ailleurs. Quand ils eurent terminé les pizzas, Shûichi attaqua son pot de glace.

-Tu as encore faim ? S'étonna Eiri. Moi, je vais manger ma glace plus tard, je la laisse au frigo !

-Bon, dans ce cas je vais t'attendre ! Décida Shûichi en remettant sa glace au frigo.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna Eiri.

-Parce que si je te vois savourer ta glace alors que j'ai fini la mienne, cela va me faire envie !

Eiri haussa les épaules.

-Comme tu veux, dit-il.

En attendant qu'Eiri ait digéré la pizza, Shûichi feuilleta le Papillon noir. Il tomba sur un article qui attira son attention.

**Le courrier de l'enfer : La vengeance en ligne**

_Selon une légende urbaine, il est possible d'accéder à minuit au courrier de l'enfer. Il suffit de taper courrier de l'enfer sur google et le lien s'affiche. On entre le nom de la personne dont on veut se venger et la fille de l'enfer apparaît. Elle propose alors de faire un pacte. Elle enverra ladite personne en enfer mais à une condition. Le client de la fille de l'enfer ira lui aussi en enfer après sa mort. Un prix à payer bien lourd…_

_N'est ce qu'une légende ou la réalité ? En parallèle avec cette rumeur, de nombreuses disparitions ont eu lieu. Des disparitions inexpliquées. Certaines personnes affirment même avoir eu recours au courrier de l'enfer._

_« Mon voisin faisait de ma vie un enfer. Je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. » Dit une jeune lycéenne. Elle nous montre une marque sur sa poitrine, qui symbolise sa damnation . (Voir photo ci-dessous.)_

La photo montrait une marque noire en forme d'ovale. Shûichi frissonnait. Cette histoire lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il montra l'article à Eiri.

-Ah oui, j'ai lu cet article, dit-il. Mon frère m'en a parlé, aussi. D'après lui, cette légende est vraie. Il connaît plusieurs personnes qui ont eu recours au courrier de l'enfer et qui ont voulu se faire exorciser par lui, pour contrer leur malédiction. Malheureusement, il n'a rien pu faire, car leur marque est restée.

-Mais c'est horrible ! S'exclama Shûichi, choqué. Si cela existe vraiment, je n'ai plus qu'à vivre en ermite !

Eiri haussa les sourcils.

-Pourquoi faire ? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

-Pour ne pas risquer de me faire envoyer en enfer par quelqu'un qui me détesterait !Je devrais me couper du monde pour limiter les risques que cela arrive !

Eiri l'attira contre lui avec un sourire rassurant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-il avec douceur. Tu ne risques rien, tout le monde t'aime. D'ailleurs, Tatsuha m'a dit qu'au lycée Fujimori, personne n'avait recours au courrier de l'enfer, grâce à l'influence des princesses. Elles rendent tout le monde heureux.

-Tant mieux, dit Shûichi, rassuré. Mais je ne comprends pas ceux qui ont recours à ce courrier. Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais aller en enfer.

-Moi non plus, dit Eiri. En plus, la nature de ces vengeances est souvent ridicule. Les gens s'envoient en enfer pour des raisons stupides.

-Ah oui ? Comme quoi, par exemple ? Demanda Shûichi, intrigué.

Eiri haussa les épaules.

-Des broutilles de cour de récré, dit-il. Tatsuha connaît quelqu'un qui a été envoyé en enfer par un type qu'il connaissait à peine seulement parce qu'il avait éraflé sa voiture.

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! S'exclama Shûichi. Il faudrait mettre fin à un tel système !

-Tu as raison, dit Eiri en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. On mange nos glaces ?

-D'accord ! Dit Shûichi avec enthousiasme.

Ils sortirent les glaces du frigo. Shûichi dégusta sa glace à la vanille et à la noix de macadamia caramélisée. C'était le paradis. Eiri lui fit goûter à sa glace au thé vert. Un délice. Shûichi était aux anges. Il savourait sa glace préférée en compagnie de la personne qu'il aimait.

-Tu restes dormir ici ce soir ? lui demanda Eiri.

-D'accord ! Dit Shûichi. Je vais chercher des affaires de rechange et je reviens !

Shûichi s'en alla et revint peu après avec ses affaires de toilette, des vêtements de rechange et Trompette. Eiri esquissa un sourire narquois en voyant l'éléphant rose en peluche.

-D'abord la Barbie, ensuite la peluche. Un vrai bébé !

-Ne te moque pas de moi ! Se vexa Shûichi. C'est la peluche que Ryûichi Sakuma m'a offerte !

-Alors je te conseille de ne pas la montrer à Tatsuha, dit Eiri. Il pourrait te la voler. Allez, au dodo !

Eiri et Shûichi se glissèrent dans le lit. Shûichi se blottit contre Eiri tandis que celui-ci lisait un roman. Il s'endormit rapidement.

Shûichi fit un cauchemar. Dans son rêve, quelqu'un utilisait le courrier de l'enfer pour y envoyer Eiri. Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'aperçut alors qu'Eiri avait disparu. Où était-il passé ? Inquiet, il se leva. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain mais il n'y avait personne. Il sortit de sa chambre et l'appela. Pas de réponse. Il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hiro, pour lui demander s'il avait vu Eiri. En chemin, il croisa Shaolan et Suguru.

-Salut. Vous n'auriez pas vu Eiri ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, répondit Suguru.

Shûichi remarqua qu'ils semblaient sous le choc.

-Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? S'enquit-il.

-Tu ne nous croiras jamais, dit Suguru.

-Bien sûr que si, répondit Shûichi. Je vous écoute.

-J'étais avec Sakura, dit Shaolan, quand elle a disparu sous mes yeux. Je sais que cela parait insensé.

-Je te crois, dit Shûichi, atterré. Serait-il possible que…

Soudain, un gigantesque et magnifique papillon argenté apparut sous leurs yeux. Il se mit à parler.

-Les personnes que vous aimez ont été envoyées en enfer, dit-il.

-En enfer ? Répéta Shûichi. Mais ils n'ont rien fait de mal !

-C'est impossible ! Dit Shaolan. Tout le monde aime Sakura !

-Eiri a été envoyé en enfer par un écrivain jaloux de son succès. Sakura a été envoyée en enfer par une fille jalouse de son succès.

-Nous devons les délivrer ! Dit Shûichi.

-Je ferai tout pour sauver Sakura ! Renchérit Shaolan.

-Vous pourrez les délivrer, dit le papillon mais à une condition. Vous travaillerez pour moi.

-Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ? Demanda Shûichi.

-Vous allez contrer le courrier de l'enfer en créant le courrier des princesses, dit le papillon. Vous allez apporter le bonheur à ceux qui feront appel à vous.

Sur ces mots, trois ordinateurs miniatures de couleur rose apparurent.

-Vous allez garder ces trois ordinateurs roses avec vous. Lorsqu'une requête apparaîtra, vous revêtirez vos uniformes de princesse et irez apporter le bonheur auprès de la personne qui a lancé la requête. Lorsque vous aurez apporté le bonheur à suffisamment de personnes, le courrier de l'enfer sera vaincu et les élus de votre cœur délivrés. Acceptez vous cette mission ?

-J'accepte ! Dirent les trois princesses en chœur.

Shûichi, Shaolan et Suguru retournèrent se coucher. Shûichi ne trouva pas le sommeil. Impossible de s'endormir en sachant qu'Eiri était en enfer. C'était insupportable. Tellement injuste. Eiri n'avait rien fait de mal. Shûichi ressentit de la haine vis-à-vis de celui qui l'avait envoyé en enfer, même s'il ne le connaissait pas. Il voulait lui faire payer. Cependant, il ne devait pas aller dans cette direction. Au contraire, il ne devait pas entretenir ce désir de vengeance. C'était contraire à l'éthique du courrier des princesses.

-Shaolan, tu dors ? Demanda Shûichi.

-Non, je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, dit Shaolan.

-Tu penses à Sakura ?

-Oui, je ne pense qu'à elle, répondit Shaolan. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une fille aussi gentille qu'elle soit en enfer. Cela n'a pas de sens.

-Je suis d'accord, dit Shûichi.

-Et toi, tu penses à Eiri ?

-Oui, répondit Shûichi.

-Tu l'aimes, n'est ce pas ?

Shûichi rougit.

-Ca se voit tant que ça?

-C'est la façon dont vous vous regardez. Ne t'inquiète pas, on va le délivrer.

-Merci, dit Shûichi.

Il échangea une poignée de main avec Shaolan. Il s'inquiétait aussi sincèrement pour Sakura. Ces deux là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Deux âmes sœurs. Une fille aussi adorable que Sakura n'avait rien à faire en enfer. Ils allaient anéantir ce système épouvantable. C'était sûr. Shûichi retourna dans la chambre d'Eiri. Il prit l'une de ses chemises et en huma l'odeur. C'était l'odeur d'Eiri. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il se blottit dans le lit, la chemise contre son visage.

Le lendemain, Tôma Seguchi convoqua Shûichi, Shaolan et Suguru dans son bureau. Il n'avait pas l'air en forme. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, il avait le teint pâle et des cernes sous les yeux.

-Mes chères princesses, comme vous le savez déjà, Eiri Yuki, le surveillant de ce lycée et Sakura Kinomoto, une élève du lycée pour filles, ont disparu. Je connais la nature de ces disparitions. Je connais le courrier de l'enfer et je connais votre mission. Dorénavant, vous n'irez plus en cours et vous consacrerez à votre mission.

-Très bien, dirent Shaolan et Shûichi d'une même voix.

-Monsieur Seguchi, dit Suguru, je sais que notre mission est plus importante que les études mais comment allons nous faire pour rattraper notre retard ?

Seguchi esquissa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il. Vous prendrez des cours de rattrapage. Bon, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, vous devez vous consacrer à votre mission.

Shûichi, Shaolan et Suguru retournèrent dans leur chambre. Peu après, une requête apparut sur leurs ordinateurs.

-Princess transformation ! S'exclamèrent-t-ils.

Dans un tourbillon de paillettes, l'uniforme de Shûichi se métamorphosa en un kimono féminin court rose bordé de fleurs de cerisiers avec des bottes blanches. Shaolan et Suguru arboraient le même kimono, vert pour le premier et bleu pour le second.

-Princess téléportation ! S'exclamèrent-ils en chœur avant de disparaître dans un nouveau tourbillon de paillettes.

Ils réapparurent dans une salle informatique, qui se trouvait probablement dans un lycée.

Un jeune garçon les attendait, assis devant un ordinateur. C'était indubitablement lui qui avait lancé la requête.

Il tourna la tête vers les princesses. Il semblait ébloui par leur beauté.

-C'est vous, les princesses ? Vous avez répondu à mon appel ! S'émerveilla-t-il.

-Bien sûr, dit Shûichi. Nous, les princesses, sommes à ton service.

-Princess Power ! S'exclamèrent les trois princesses en chœur.

-S'il vous plaît, aidez moi ! Les supplia le garçon. Il y a une bande qui n'arrête pas de me racketter !

-Conduis nous à eux ! Dit Shûichi.

-D'accord, dit le garçon.

Alors qu'ils marchaient, Shûichi remarqua que le garçon était petit et de faible carrure, comme lui. Il devait avoir des difficultés pour se défendre.

Le garçon les conduisit à l'entrée du lycée. Dehors se trouvait une bande de garçons assez costauds, vêtus de blousons en cuir.

-C'est le gang des peaux de mouton, dit le garçon.

Shûichi pouffa à cette appellation. Il s'approcha d'eux, accompagné de Shaolan et Suguru. Les garçons émirent un sifflement approbateur en les voyant. L'un d'entre eux, qui devait être le chef, avec une crête bleue sur la tête, s'avança vers eux.

-Salut les filles ! Vous êtes très mignonnes, vous savez, les complimenta-t-il. Vous êtes du lycée ?

-Non, dit Shûichi, mais on veut que vous arrêtiez de racketter les gens.

Le garçon parut d'abord surpris, puis il éclata de rire.

-Et puis quoi encore ? On fait ce qu'on veut ! Rétorqua-t-il. Pas vrai les gars ?

-Ouais ! s'exclama le groupe.

Shûichi lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Le chef rougit légèrement, puis il secoua la tête pour se reprendre.

-Bon, vous ne nous laissez pas le choix, dit Shûichi.

-Princess Power ! S'exclamèrent les trois princesses en chœur.

Un rayon rose scintillant émana des princesses et éblouit le gang. Ceux-ci, comme possédés, s'agenouillèrent devant les princesses.

-On fera tout ce que vous voulez, dit le chef, sous le charme.

-Arrêtez de racketter les autres, dit Shûichi et les trois princesses lui adressèrent leurs plus beaux sourires. Des fleurs volaient en arrière plan.

-D'accord ! Dit le chef.

-Mieux que ça, reprit Shûichi, vous allez protéger tous ceux qui sont plus faibles que vous.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres, princesses ! À partir d'aujourd'hui, je rebaptise la bande le gang des protecteurs aux peaux de moutons !

Shûichi eut du mal à garder son sérieux. Le garçon qui les avait appelés vint à leur rencontre.

-Merci, dit-il. Cela faisait longtemps que ce gang nous persécutait. Vous avez accompli un miracle.

-Nous n'avons fait que notre devoir, dit Shûichi avec un nouveau sourire de princesse.

-Princess téléportation ! Dirent les trois princesses en chœur et elles disparurent dans un tourbillon de paillettes.

Shûichi, Shaolan et Suguru se rendirent dans d'autres lycées pour y rétablir l'ordre. Ils utilisaient le Princess Power pour adoucir tous les persécuteurs. Cela marchait très bien.

Grâce à leur pouvoir, les princesses rétablissaient la paix là où elles passaient. Cela dura six jours. Le septième jour, Shûichi, Shaolan et Suguru furent confrontés à une nouvelle difficulté. Alors qu'ils travaillaient, trois personnes apparurent devant eux. C'était deux hommes et une femme. La femme, très belle, portait un kimono traditionnel. L'un des deux hommes était un vieillard entièrement chauve et l'autre était jeune et beau.

-Qui êtes vous ? Leur demanda Shûichi.

-Nous sommes au service de la fille de l'enfer, répondit le vieillard. Je m'appelle Wanyudô .

-Et moi Hone Onna, dit la femme.

-Et moi Ren, dit le beau jeune homme.

-Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ? Dit Shûichi, méfiant.

-Vous commencez à devenir gênants, dit Hone Onna.

-Vous perturbez le travail de mademoiselle, dit Wanyudô.

-Qui est mademoiselle ? Demanda Shaolan.

-C'est moi, dit une voix douce derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et virent une fille portant un uniforme noir, avec de longs cheveux noirs et raides et de grands yeux rouges. Elle était très belle.

-Qui es tu ? Lui demanda Shûichi.

-Je suis Enma Aï, la fille de l'enfer, répondit-elle. Je m'occupe du courrier que vous voulez anéantir.

Shûichi la regarda avec étonnement. Elle n'avait pas l'air méchante. Tout comme ses serviteurs. Pourtant, c'était ses ennemis.

-Pourquoi faites vous cela ? Demanda Shûichi.

-Quoi donc ? Dit Aï.

-Envoyer les gens en enfer. Des gens qui n'ont rien fait de mal, en plus, souligna Shûichi.

Aï demeura imperturbable.

-Je ne le fais pas par plaisir, répondit-elle calmement.

-Mademoiselle est victime d'une malédiction, précisa Wanyudô.

-Elle doit purifier ce monde en envoyant toutes les âmes viles et mauvaises en enfer, dit Honne Ona.

-Mais Eiri n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais ! Dit Shûichi.

-Sakura non plus ! Renchérit Shaolan. Loin de là !

-Je suis désolée, dit Aï d'une voix douce.

- Alors libère-les ! Dit Shûichi.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui décide, dit-elle doucement.

-Alors qui est ce ? Demanda Shûichi.

-C'est le maître de l'enfer ! dit joyeusement une petite fille qui venait de les rejoindre. Elle avait des yeux bleus surdimensionnés qui la rendaient plus effrayante que mignonne.

-Vous voulez jouer avec moi ? Dit-elle.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps, petite, répondit gentiment Shaolan.

-Conduis-nous au maître de l'enfer, dit Shûichi.

La fillette fit la moue.

-Je n'en ai pas envie ! Dit-elle. Il n'est pas très amusant…

-S'il te plaît ! dit Shaolan. La fillette lui sourit.

-Tu sais que tu es mignon, toi ? Lui dit-elle.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hone Onna.

-Je crois que Kikuri a un petit faible pour toi, dit-elle en riant.

-Bon, d'accord, je vais vous mener à notre patron, dit Kikuri.

-Le patron de mademoiselle, rectifia Hone Onna. Nous n'avons pas d'autres patrons que Mademoiselle !

-Vous avez l'air de beaucoup l'aimer, remarqua Shûichi.

-Oui, dit Ren. Mademoiselle nous a sauvés de l'enfer.

-Elle a un cœur très noble, dit Wanyudô. Elle ne se met jamais en colère. Le plus horrible et plus difficile travail qui puisse exister lui est confié et elle le fait remarquablement bien.

Shûichi regarda Aï avec compassion. Il fit alors quelque chose qui surprit tout le monde, lui-même en premier. Il s'approcha d'Aï et la prit dans ses bras. Celle-ci ne lui opposa aucune résistance.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il. Cela a du être très dur, pour toi.

Aï resta silencieuse. Puis, tout doucement, elle se mit à sangloter.

Shûichi lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

-Ca va aller, la réconforta-t-il. Je vais te libérer de ta malédiction.

Aï se recula légèrement et regarda Shûichi, ses yeux pleins de larmes.

-Merci, dit-elle. Mais c'est impossible.

-Rien n'est impossible, dit Shaolan, l'air déterminé. Nous te délivrerons de ta malédiction et je sauverai Sakura quoi qu'il arrive !

-Bon, vous voulez que je vous mène au patron de Aï, oui ou non ?s'impatienta Kikuri.

-Oui, dit Shûichi avec détermination. Mène-nous à lui.

Kikuri sortit un grand drap de la manche de son kimono et les enveloppa tous à l'intérieur. Lorsque le drap se fut déroulé, ils étaient au bord d'un lac, où se trouvait ce qui ressemblait à l'entrée d'un temple en bois rouge.

-Où est le maître de l'enfer ? Demanda Shûichi en regardant autour de lui avec étonnement.

À ce moment précis, un trou se forma dans le front de Kikuri et une énorme araignée en sortit.

Suguru frissonna.

-Je déteste les araignées, geignit-il.

L'araignée s'envola vers le fleuve.

-Vous voici à l'entrée de l'enfer, dit-elle avec une voix de vieil homme. Vous perturbez le travail d'Aï ! Pour cela, vous méritez d'aller en enfer !

De longs fils surgirent de l'araignée et ligotèrent Shûichi, Shaolan et Suguru pour les entraîner vers l'entrée de l'enfer. Shûichi tenta de se dégager mais les liens étaient trop solides.

-Servez vous de votre pouvoir ! claironna Kikuri.

-Princess Power ! S'exclamèrent Shûichi, Shaolan et Suguru.

Un rayon rose et lumineux émana des princesses, détruisit les liens et anéantit l'araignée. Elle poussa un hurlement de douleur.

Un phénomène étrange se produisit alors. Le courant du fleuve s'inversa et des barques vides sortirent de l'entrée de l'enfer. De légères boules de lumière en sortirent et s'envolèrent vers le ciel.

-Ce sont les âmes damnées, expliqua Aï. Grâce à vous, elles se sont libérées de l'enfer et pourront aller au paradis, dit-elle.

-Où sont Eiri et Sakura ? Demanda Shûichi.

-Patience, dit Aï.

Peu après, une barque contenant deux passagers apparut. Le cœur de Shûichi fit un bond. C'étaient Eiri et Sakura.

Sakura était inconsciente. Leur barque s'arrêta sur la rive. Eiri se leva et courut enlacer Shûichi. Shaolan prit Sakura dans ses bras.

Le papillon argenté réapparut.

-Félicitations, dit-il. Non seulement vous vous êtes acquittés de votre tâche mais vous avez vaincu le maître de l'enfer. Maintenant, Aï pourra trouver le repos.

Un sourire se dessina sur la fine bouche d'Aï.

-Merci, dit-elle à Shûichi.

Son corps se dématérialisa et se transforma en une nuée de papillons qui s'envolèrent.

-Et si on rentrait à la maison ? Dit Shûichi.

Le papillon le prit au mot. Il battit des ailes et le décor changea. Ils étaient retournés au lycée. En effet, Shûichi le considérait comme sa deuxième maison. Ensuite, le papillon disparut.

-Viens, on va voir Seguchi, dit Shûichi à Eiri. Il sera heureux de voir que tu es sain et sauf.

Ils se rendirent au bureau du directeur. Lorsque Seguchi vit Eiri, il se précipita vers lui et le serra contre lui.

-Eiri ! Dieu soit loué, tu es là ! s'exclama-t-il. Merci, Shindô ! Demandez moi n'importe quoi et vous l'aurez !

-Hé bien, Eiri et moi, on est ensemble, révéla Shûichi. Je l'aime vraiment et j'aimerais avoir votre autorisation, dit Shûichi.

Seguchi resta un instant silencieux.

-D'accord mais à une condition : rendez Eiri heureux, dit-il.


	11. Chapter 11

Princess Princess

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

UA : Shûichi Shindô fait ses études dans un lycée aux mœurs assez spéciales… x over Princess Princess

Note à l'intention de Kikau, que je n'ai pas pu contacter en privé: Ta remarque m'a beaucoup peinée, je suis désolée que le chapitre 10 ne t'ait pas plu, c'est vrai qu'il est bizarre mais en le relisant je ne le trouvais pas si mal. De plus, n'oublions pas que Gravitation, ça part dans tous les sens! En tout cas, j'espère que cela ne t'empêchera pas de lire et apprécier la suite!

Chapitre 11 : Une nuit sans lune

Contrairement à Sakura qui avait eu la chance d'oublier son séjour en enfer, Eiri s'en souvenait. C'était très douloureux, pour lui. Il faisait souvent des cauchemars. Shûichi, qui avait pris l'habitude de dormir avec lui, l'entendait souvent hurler dans son sommeil. Il réveillait alors Eiri et lui caressait les cheveux en le berçant d'une voix douce pour le rassurer. Ensuite, il se blottissait contre lui et Eiri enfouissait son nez dans sa chevelure, tout en s'agrippant à lui. Peu à peu, il se rendormait. Paisiblement.

-Tu es mon ange gardien, murmura Eiri un soir, alors que Shûichi le berçait. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi.

-Moi non plus, dit Shûichi, touché.

-Moi, je le sais. Tu n'aurais pas ces cernes sous tes jolis yeux, car tu ne serais pas réveillé par mes hurlements et tu dormirais pendant des nuits entières. Tu te trouverais une jolie petite amie…

Shûichi le fusilla du regard.

-C'est avec toi que je veux être ! Dit-il.

Eiri eut un sourire dés abusé.

-Je le sais. Mais dis-moi, qu'est ce que tu aimes, chez moi ? Mon physique ? Il est vrai que je suis diaboliquement beau mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pour moi.

-Ne dis pas ça, Eiri, dit Shûichi, peiné.

Eiri sourit de plus belle.

-C'est vrai. En plus de mon physique avantageux, je suis intelligent et talentueux. Mais j'ai un caractère impossible : je suis méchant, sarcastique et asocial.

Shûichi secoua négativement la tête.

-C'est faux. Tu es doux, sensible et tu écris des histoires merveilleuses. C'est un atout inestimable.

Eiri resta un instant songeur. Puis son sourire ressurgit.

-Tu as peut-être raison. Et toi, m'autoriseras tu à me dire ce que j'aime chez toi ?

Shûichi sourit.

-Bien sûr, dit-il.

Eiri prit une mèche de cheveux de Shûichi et la huma.

- Tu es drôle, courageux et franc. Et tu as des yeux magnifiques. Pour couronner le tout, tu sens très bon.

Shûichi rougit de plaisir. Il recommença à chanter Moonlight Densetsu, sa berceuse, d'une voix douce et basse. Il chanta jusqu'à ce qu'Eiri s'endorme. Il contempla quelques instants le visage d'Eiri endormi. Un visage d'ange. Un visage d'enfant innocent et vulnérable. Ce qu'il était parfois, la nuit. Shûichi ne l'aurait jamais cru au premier abord.

Shûichi se blottit contre son amant. Il huma son parfum, mélange de citron et de cannelle. Puis il s'endormit à son tour.

XXX

Eiri poussa un grognement lorsque son réveil sonna. Il ouvrit les yeux et fusilla son réveil du regard, un œuf muni de paires d'ailes que lui avait offert Tôma pour fêter son arrivée ici.

-Ferme-la, dit-il en l'éteignant et le mélodieux carillon qui lui servait de sonnerie cessa. C'était un son très joli mais Eiri détestait ce qu'il signifiait. Il signifiait qu'il devait se lever.

Shûichi poussa un adorable gémissement et entrouvrit un œil. Eiri se pencha vers lui et lui baisa l'oreille.

-Rendors-toi, murmura-t-il. Tu commences à dix heures, c'est bien cela ?

Shûichi hocha silencieusement la tête.

-Je vais mettre le réveil à sonner à neuf heures. Si je peux, je repasserai te voir. Si j'ai le temps.

Shûichi poussa un petit gémissement en guise de réponse. Eiri déposa un baiser sur l'une de ses joues rondes et douces. Il régla le réveil, piqua une tête sous la douche, s'habilla et quitta sa chambre.

Il se rendit à la cantine, où il avait l'habitude de prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie d'Hiro et Tatsuha. Les deux garçons déjeunaient à leur table habituelle.

Il s'apprêta à s'asseoir mais Hiro l'arrêta d'un geste.

-C'est la place de Yoshiki-chan. Assieds-toi plutôt ici, dit-il en tirant une chaise.

-Yoshiki-chan ? Répéta Eiri, ahuri. Tu as réussi à ramener une fille ici ? Chapeau !

-C'est la nouvelle assistante du prof d'anglais, expliqua Hiro. Elle est cool, elle veut bien que je l'appelle par son prénom. Attends un peu de la voir…tiens, la voilà !

Une jeune femme s'approcha d'eux. Eiri en resta bouche bée. Elle était assez grande pour être mannequin, mince et dotée d'une poitrine généreuse, ce qui était rare chez les japonaises. Une épaisse chevelure blond platine lui retombait sur les épaules.

Eiri songea qu'Hiro avait dégoté le gros lot. S'il ne s'était pas entiché de Shûichi, il aurait tenté de l'accrocher à son tableau de chasse. La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire radieux.

-Salut!Je m'appelle Yoshiki. Et toi, tu es...

-Yuki, répondit Eiri. Eiri Yuki.

-Enchantée, Yuki-kun! Mon frère aussi s'appelait Yuki.

-S'appelait? Répéta Eiri. Tu veux dire qu'il est...

-Qu'il n'est plus de ce monde, oui, affirma Yoshiki avec un sourire un peu triste.

-Je suis désolé, dit Eiri.

Yoshiki sourit de plus belle.

-Il n'y a pas de mal! Assura-t-elle.

Eiri fronça les sourcils. Cette jolie jeune fille prétendait que son frère dénommé Yuki était mort. En outre, à la regarder de plus près, elle _lui_ ressemblait. Non, le monde ne pouvait pas être aussi petit. Eiri se leva. Penser à _lui_ lui avait coupé l'appétit.

-Tu t'en vas? S'étonna Hiro.

-Je n'ai plus faim, dit Eiri.

-Mais tu n'as rien mangé! Fit remarquer Tatsuha.

Yoshiki se leva à son tour et posa sa main sur le bras d'Eiri.

-Est ce à cause de moi? S'enquit-elle. Aurais-je dit ou fait quelque chose qui t'as déplu? Si c'est le cas, j'en suis désolée!

Eiri parvint à lui sourire.

-Bien sur que non. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. De plus, j'ai été enchanté de faire ta connaissance. À plus.

En prenant congé d'Hiro, Tatsuha et Yoshiki, Eiri se félicita intérieurement. Il était devenu plus sociable. C'était un réel progrès, pour lui.

XXX

Le doux carillon qui servait de sonnerie de réveil se fit entendre. Shûichi ouvrit les yeux et regarda le joli réveil ailé. Il était neuf heures. Shûichi, qui avait encore sommeil, décida de refermer les yeux pendant cinq minutes, en prenant garde à ne pas se rendormir. En effet, cela lui était déjà arrivé quelques fois.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent de lui, puis on l'embrassa sur la joue. Shûichi sourit, les yeux toujours fermés. Il avait reconnu l'odeur de citron et de canelle qui émanait d'Eiri.

-Réveille toi, honey, murmura sa voix familière.

Shûichi ouvrit les yeux, repoussa les draps et s'étira. Eiri lui sourit tendrement.

-Tu es beau quand tu t'étires, le complimenta-t-il.

-C'est vrai? S'étonna Shûichi. Il bailla.

-Oui. On dirait un chaton. Un chaton rose.

-Tu crois que ça existe?s'esclaffa Shûichi.

-Pourquoi pas? J'ai bien croisé une dame qui promenait un chien rose, une fois.

-C'est vrai? S'étonna Shûichi, riant à moitié.

-Ouais. En plus, j'ai trouvé le produit qui sert à teindre les chiens au supermarché et il était précisé que ce n'était pas testé sur les animaux. Contradictoire, non?

Shûichi éclata de rire.

-Bon, je vais prendre une douche! Décida-t-il.

Il se leva, embrassa Eiri sur la joue et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Là, il quitta ses vêtements et entra dans la douche. Il se lava les cheveux avec du shampoing à la fraise, son arôme favori. L'eau chaude le détendit; Néanmoins, le fait de savoir qu'Eiri était dans la pièce à côté alors qu'il était nu le rendait un peu nerveux. Toutes les fois où il avait dormi avec lui, Eiri n'avait encore jamais tenté quoi que ce soit. Toutefois, il lisait du désir dans ses yeux dorés. Peut-être qu'un jour allait-il passer à la casserole. Il désirait également Eiri mais il n'était pas prêt. Surtout avec un homme pour partenaire. Il se demandait comment cela se passerait. Pour le moment, il préférait ne pas y penser. Il était très bien avec Eiri.

Lorsqu'il sortit, Eiri était parti. Il lui avait laissé une note sur le bureau.

_Je suis parti travailler. On se reverra à midi. Je t'aime._

Shûichi faillit sauter au plafond. C'était la première fois qu'Eiri lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Il aurait préféré l'entendre de sa bouche mais écrit noir sur blanc, c'était déjà pas mal. Shûichi prit le papier, le regarda comme s'il s'agissait d'une relique et le mit dans sa poche. Ensuite, il prit ses affaires et alla prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Shaolan et Suguru.

-Salut les gars! Vous avez bien dormi?

Shaolan et Suguru acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

-Il paraît que K a une nouvelle assistante, dit Suguru.

-C'est vrai? Je suis curieux de voir à quoi elle ressemble, répondit Shûichi.

-Tu vas bientôt la voir, on a anglais cet après midi, rappela Suguru.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, se souvint Shûichi. Dis moi, Shaolan, comment va Sakura?

-Elle a l'air d'aller très bien, répondit Shaolan. Elle ne se souvient pas du tout de son séjour en enfer.

-Ce qui est une bonne chose, fit remarquer justement Suguru.

-Tant mieux, alors, dit Shûichi. Et si non, cela avance entre vous deux?

Shaolan devint rouge comme une pivoine.

-Heu...on est juste amis, tu sais, balbutia-t-il, embarrassé.

Suguru gloussa.

-Ah oui? Mais tu n'aimerais pas que ça aille plus loin?dit-il.

-C'est vrai, ça, qu'est ce que tu attends pour faire ta déclaration? Renchérit Shûichi. Tu as vraiment l'air amoureux d'elle, et elle semble très éprise de toi elle aussi!

-Tu crois? S'étonna Shaolan.

-Ca se voit autant que la trompe au milieu du visage de trompette, dit Shûichi. Alors fonce, d'accord?

-Heu...d'accord, dit Shaolan.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger leurs croissants et leurs chocolats chauds, à l'exception de Shûichi, qui pour changer avait pris un lait fraise, ils se rendirent à la salle de musique, où ils avaient cours de chant avec Ryûichi Sakuma. Ce dernier les fit travailler toute la matinée sur la chanson with or without you de U2.

Ensuite, le midi, ils déjeunèrent avec Eiri, Hiro et Tatsuha. Ce dernier se mit à côté de Shaolan, qui ne cessait de le regarder d'un air méfiant.

-Pourquoi Yoshiki ne mange-t-elle pas avec nous? S'enquit Tatsuha.

-Elle n'a pas le temps, dit Hiro. Elle mange son bentô dans la salle des professeurs.

-C'est qui, Yoshiki? Demanda Shûichi.

-C'est l'assistante de K, expliqua Hiro;

-Hiro a flashé sur elle, précisa Tatsuha. Ils accrochent bien, tous les deux.

-Tu es jaloux? Persifla Hiro. Pourtant, tu as Maiko, non?

Hiro regarda Shûichi d'un air embarrassé, comme s'il en avait trop dit.

-Ne t'avise pas de tromper ma soeur ou de lui faire du mal! Dit Shûichi à Tatsuha, menaçant.

L'espace d'un instant, Tatsuha blêmit. Puis il retrouva sa bonne humeur.

-Tu sais que tu ressembles beaucoup plus à un mec lorsque tu es énervé?Observa-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas énervé, soupira Shûichi. Je tiens à ma soeur, alors je veux juste que tu prennes bien soin d'elle!

Tatsuha lui sourit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Mais de toute façon, on n'est pas encore vraiment ensemble,dit-il avec une pointe de regret dans la voix.

-Ah bon? S'étonna Shûichi. Vous en êtes où, alors, tous les deux?

-C'est en bonne voie, répondit Tatsuha.

Après le déjeuner, Shûichi se rendit en cours d'anglais, accompagné de Shaolan et Suguru. K, son revolver à la main, l'accueillit chaleureusement.

-Hi, Shûichi, my friend! How are you today?

-I'm fine, répondit Shûichi en souriant. Il s'était habitué au revolver de l'américain et comme il apprenait bien ses leçons, en compagnie de Shaolan et Suguru, il ne risquait rien. K ne lui faisait plus peur. Au contraire, il l'appréciait beaucoup et K le lui rendait bien.

Alors que Shûichi s'installait, une jeune femme fit son entrée dans la salle. Elle était très grande, blonde, avait de chaleureux yeux marrons et une poitrine généreuse. Si Shûichi ne filait pas déjà le parfait amour avec Eiri, il aurait craqué pour elle. Même si elle devait faire au moins deux têtes de plus que lui. D'ailleurs, beaucoup d'élèves la regardaient d'un oeil appréciateur.

-Je vous présente Yoshiki Kitazawa, qui sera mon assistante cette année, déclara K. Elle vient des Etats Unis, comme moi. Elle assurera les cours le vendredi matin, à ma place, un jour sur deux. Nous allons consacrer ce cours aux présentations. Vous allez chacun vous présenter à elle, en anglais bien sûr, et dire quels sont vos hobbies, le type de musique que vous écoutez, vos acteurs et chanteurs préférés et ce que vous voulez faire comme métier plus tard, pour ceux qui le savent. Ensuite, Yoshiki se présentera à vous et vous pourrez lui poser toutes les questions que vous souhaitez, toujours en anglais bien entendu.

Shûichi se présenta le premier. Il dit, dans un anglais parfait, que son hobby était de jouer dans un groupe et que c'était plus qu'un hobby car il voulait en faire son métier. Yoshiki parut impressionnée. Il dit aussi que son acteur préféré était Johnny Depp et que son chanteur préféré était Ryûichi Sakuma. Yoshiki lui dit qu'elle aimait aussi ce chanteur.

À la fin du cours, Yoshiki interpella Shûichi.

-Hé, Shûichi! Monsieur Seguchi et K m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi, dit-elle dans un japonais parfait. J'aimerais bien te connaître un peu mieux. Cela te dirait d'aller prendre un verre? Tu as fini ta journée, non?

-D'accord, accepta Shûichi.

Peu après, ils se rendaient au café Cat'eyes. C'était un café assez spacieux, décoré de chats noirs. Shûichi commanda un lait grenadine, une boisson délicieusement sucrée, ainsi qu'une Cat-glace vanille fraise. Yoshiki prit un jus de fruits tropical et un pain au chocolat.

-Tu parles drôlement bien le japonais, Yoshiki, la complimenta Shûichi.

-C'est normal, gloussa-t-elle. Je suis japonaise! Cela ne se voit pas?

Shûichi observa la jeune fille. En effet, elle avait les yeux en amande.

-Heu, si. Mais comme tu as vécu en Amérique...

-J'y suis née, confirma Yoshiki. Mais mon grand frère parlait souvent japonais, avec moi. Il tenait à ce que je connaisse ma langue maternelle.

-Et où est-il en ce moment? Aux USA? Demanda Shûichi.

-Il est mort, dit Yoshiki d'une voix empreinte de tristesse.

-Oh, je suis désolé, dit Shûichi.

Yoshiki lui fit un beau sourire;

-Tu n'y est pour rien, dit-elle avec douceur. Et cela fait longtemps maintenant...environ six ans. Mais changeons de sujet. Monsieur Seguchi m'a parlé de ce système de princesses. Tu en fais partie?

Shûichi acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas, tu es tellement mignon, gloussa Yoshiki. Je trouve cela super, en tout cas!

-Ah oui? Seguchi t'a-t-il dit qu'il avait lui même été une princesse?

Yoshiki écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement. Son sourire s'élargit.

-Non, il ne me l'a pas dit. J'aurais bien aimé voir de quoi il avait l'air.

-Moi je l'ai vu, révéla Shûichi. Cela lui arrive encore de s'habiller en princesse, par nostalgie, je crois.

-C'est vrai?Je voudrais bien voir ça! Gloussa Yoshiki. D'ailleurs, moi aussi, j'aurais bien aimé être une princesse.

-Mais tu es une fille! Fit remarquer Shûichi.

Yoshiki esquissa un sourire énigmatique.

-Pas exactement, dit-elle.

Shûichi faillit en avaler son lait-grenadine de travers.

-Comment ça? Dit-il, abasourdi.

Yoshiki sourit de plus belle.

-Pour t'avouer la vérité, je suis un transsexuel. Je me suis fait opérer pour devenir une femme.

Shûichi en resta sans voix. Yoshiki, devant sa réaction, éclata de rire.

-Je suis flattée que cela te surprenne, dit-elle, ravie.

-Un peu que je suis surpris! S'exclama Shûichi. Cela ne se voit pas du tout! En plus, tu es canon!

Yoshiki semblait aux anges.

-Merci, Shûichi. Et dis moi, tu as une petite amie?

Shûichi se sentit rougir.

- J'ai l'impression que oui! Gloussa Yoshiki.

-Pas exactement, répondit Shûichi.

Yoshiki le considéra un instant avec des yeux surpris.

-Tu veux dire que c'est un petit ami? Il faut dire que tu es aussi fin et mignon qu'une fille!

Shûichi acquiesça, les joues brûlantes.

-Et c'est qui, si ce n'est pas indiscret? Hiro? Il a l'air hétéro mais j'ai remarqué que tu étais très proche de lui.

Shûichi secoua la tête.

-Non, ce n'est pas lui, dit-il.

Il hésitait à dévoiler la vérité à Yoshiki. Après tout, il la connaissait à peine. Si elle vendait la mèche, Eiri aurait sûrement de gros ennuis. Pourtant, il était tenté de le lui dire. Il se sentait en confiance, avec elle. Yoshiki sembla lire dans ses pensées.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis très discrète, promit-elle. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire si tu ne le veux pas.

-C'est Eiri, dit alors Shûichi. Eiri Yuki. Normalement, je n'ai pas le droit d'être avec lui, car je suis mineur et lui surveillant, en plus d'être majeur. Mais on s'aime vraiment.

Yoshiki lui sourit.

-Alors vous avez raison d'être ensemble, dit-elle tendrement. Mais dis moi, Yuki est son vrai nom de famille?

Shûichi secoua négativement la tête.

-Non. Son vrai nom est Uesugi.

Il regretta à moitié cet aveu. Peut-être qu'Eiri lui en voudrait de donner son vrai nom à une inconnue.

Yoshiki resta un instant silencieuse. Elle semblait réfléchir.

-Pourrais tu me présenter à lui? Finit-elle par dire.

Shûichi hésita. D'une part, parce que Yoshiki était très jolie et Eiri était un grand séducteur avant d'être avec lui et d'autre part, parce qu'il ne savait pas si Eiri apprécierait. Cependant, il n'osait pas refuser.

-D'accord! Dit-il.

Lorsque Shûichi eut fini de déguster sa glace et Yoshiki son pain au chocolat, ils payèrent les consommations et reprirent le chemin du dortoir. Une fois arrivés, Shûichi frappa à la porte d'Eiri. Celui ci ouvrit. Il était en caleçon, torse nuit et les cheveux en bataille. Manifestement, il venait de faire une sieste. Et il était terriblement sexy. Shûichi sentit ses joues s'embraser. Eiri s'en aperçut et lui adressa un sourire séducteur. Puis il vit Yoshiki. Pendant un court instant, ses traits se figèrent. Ensuite, il sourit à nouveau.

-Salut Shûichi. Tu as fait connaissance avec Yoshiki, à ce que je vois?

-Oui, dit Shûichi. Elle voulait te parler.

-Entrez, dit Eiri. Il s'écarta pour les laisser passer et enfila un jean et une chemise blanche. Shûichi le trouvait diablement sexy avec cette chemise entrouverte.

Il s'assit sur le lit et fit signe à Yoshiki et Shûichi d'en faire autant.

-Je t'écoute, dit-il alors qu'ils étaient tous installés. Shûichi devina que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait quelque chose...d'étrange, dans la manière dont Eiri regardait Yoshiki. De la peur. Ou de la méfiance. Ou de l'hostilité.

-Je m'appelle Yoshiki Kitazawa, dit-elle. Mon frère s'appelait Yuki, comme je te l'ai déjà dit.

Sur ces mots, elle rassembla ses cheveux en arrière avec ses doigts, laissant quelques mèches lui tomber devant les yeux. Eiri se leva. Shûichi frissonna. Ses traits reflétaient une colère froide.

-Va t'en, s'il te plaît.

-Eiri, je t'en prie, le supplia Yoshiki. Je tenais à te dire que je ne t'en voulais pas du tout. Mon frère n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait.

-Va t'en! Répéta Eiri, criant presque.

Yoshiki s'en alla, non sans avoir lancé à Eiri un regard empli de compassion. Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte derrière elle, Eiri attrapa les poignets de Shûichi avec violence.

-Eiri, qu'est ce qui te prend? S'exclama Shûichi.

-Pourquoi l'as tu amenée ici?demanda-t-il avec colère.

Shûichi frissonna. Il y avait quelque chose d'effrayant dans le regard d'Eiri.

-Eiri, tu me fais mal! Gémit-il. Je ne pouvais pas deviner que tu avais un problème avec Yoshiki!

Eiri sembla réaliser qu'il s'était emporté. Il relâcha Shûichi.

-Excuse moi, bébé, dit-il d'une voix douce et triste. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

-Je sais, dit Shûichi en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Il l'embrassa tendrement. Eiri lui rendit son baiser. Il se recula légèrement en regardant Shûichi avec amour, puis il s'allongea sur le lit. Il tapota le matelas.

-Viens, dit-il à Shûichi.

Shûichi s'allongea près de lui. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux dorés. Ils étaient étonnamment doux. Eiri fit de même avec les cheveux de Shûichi. Le contact de ses doigts sur son cuir chevelu lui donna des frissons de plaisir.

-Je n'ai pas de problème avec Yoshiki, dit Eiri avec douceur. C'est avec son grand frère que j'ai un problème.

-C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, dit Shûichi. Mais pourquoi l'as tu chassée si elle n'y est pour rien?

-Je n'aurais pas dû, reconnut Eiri. Je m'excuserai auprès d'elle plus tard. Veux tu que je te raconte ce qui m'est arrivé?

Shûichi acquiesça. La curiosité le rongeait.

-C'est une longue histoire, le prévint Eiri.

-J'ai tout mon temps, répondit Shûichi.

Il s'étira de tout son long. Eiri le regarda avec amusement et se leva. Il fouilla dans son bureau et revint peu de temps après avec une photo. Elle représentait un homme qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Yoshiki, avec les cheveux châtains et un adolescent blond aux grands yeux dorés. Shûichi eut un choc. Il semblait si innocent. On aurait dit un ange.

-Voici l'homme que j'ai tué, dit Eiri d'une voix douce. Il dévisagea Shûichi avec un regard brûlant. Shûichi était sous le choc. L'homme qu'il aimait avait tué quelqu'un.

-Veux tu rester avec un meurtrier? Reprit Eiri. Je comprendrais que tu me quittes.

-Jamais, dit Shûichi sincèrement. Je suis à toi, je ne peux t'échapper.

Eiri lui sourit.

-Tant mieux, dit-il. Car je ne supporterais pas que tu t'éloignes de moi.

-Moi non plus, dit Shûichi.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Lorsqu'ils interrompirent leur baiser, Eiri commença son récit.

-Je n'ai pas eu une enfance facile. Mon père détestait mes cheveux blonds et mon teint pâle. Alors, Seguchi, le mari de ma soeur, qui m'aimait plus que si j'avais été son propre fils, m'a emmené en Amérique à l'âge de douze ans. Jugeant que j'étais trop précieux pour aller à l'école-Eiri eut un sourire amusé en disant cela- il a engagé un précepteur, pour moi. Il s'appelait Yuki Kitazawa. Il était très doux et gentil avec moi. Je l'aimais énormément. Maintenant, je peux le dire, j'étais amoureux de lui. Il voulait que je sois écrivain. Ce que je suis devenu, d'ailleurs, en quelque sorte.

J'ai vécu heureux avec Tôma et lui comme professeur pendant quatre ans. Mais un jour, j'ai décidé de lui dire ce que je ressentais. « Professeur, je vous aime », lui ai-je dit. Il m'a regardé avec un sourire étrange, m'a caressé les cheveux et m'a dit: « Je vais te présenter à des amis à moi. On va bien s'amuser. » J'ai trouvé cela étrange. Cela aurait dû m'alerter. Au lieu de cela, je me réjouissais qu'il ait réagi positivement à ma déclaration. Le soir, il a demandé à Tôma s'il pouvait me donner cours chez lui,car il avait quelque chose à me montrer sur son vidéo-projecteur. Ce n'était qu'un prétexte, bien entendu. Je suis allé chez lui. Là, il a fermé la porte à clef, éteint la lumière et ils m'ont...violé.

Il marqua une pause. Shûichi était horrifié. Eiri s'en aperçut. Il lui adressa un sourire amer.

-Le viol en lui même ne m'a pas traumatisé. Ce qui m'a le plus énervé, c'est que l'un de ses amis lui a proposé dix dollars pour _passer_ avant lui et il lui a dit « vas y ». C'est ce qui m'a fait péter les plombs.

Il fit une nouvelle pause. Il attira Shûichi contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux, comme pour l'apaiser. Shûichi était glacé d'horreur.

-Après cela, je me suis juré de ne plus tomber amoureux d'un garçon. Mais je t'ai rencontré. Et tu es si différent de lui...

Il se leva et alla chercher un roman. _Twilight_. Même Shûichi en avait entendu parler. Il ouvrit le livre vers la fin et cita:

- « Avant toi, ma vie était une nuit sans lune. Très noire, même s'il y avait des étoiles-des points de lumière et de raison...Et puis, tout à coup, tu as traversé mon ciel comme un météore. Tout brûlait, tout brillait, tout était beau. »

Il se tut, observa Shûichi avec un regard brûlant.

-Je t'aime, lui dit-il.

-Moi aussi, dit Shûichi avant de l'embrasser.


	12. Chapter 12

Princess Princess

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

UA : Shûichi Shindô fait ses études dans un lycée aux mœurs assez spéciales… x over Princess Princess

Chapitre 12:Paris

Lorsque monsieur Ukaï annonça à ses élèves qu'ils devaient faire un voyage à Paris d'une semaine, Shûichi sauta de joie. Il avait hâte de visiter la France. Hiro, Shaolan et Suguru semblaient eux aussi enthousiastes. Monsieur Ukaï fit l'inventaire des monuments qu'ils allaient visiter.

-Nous allons visiter la tour Eiffel, l'arc de triomphe et des musées, notamment le musée du Louvre et le musée Grévin. Ensuite, vous aurez quartier libre. Nous dormirons dans un hôtel japonais.

Sur ces mots, il fit passer des brochures. Shûichi observa avec enthousiasme les photos de la tour Eiffel. Il avait hâte d'y être.

- Ca fait envie, hein? Dit-il à Hiro.

-C'est clair. Mais moi, ce qui m'intéresse le plus, c'est le quartier libre.

-Moi aussi, dit Shûichi. En tant que princesse, j'ai hâte de faire les boutiques, gloussa-t-il. Surtout les magasins d'instruments de musique.

Hiro sourit.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas. Moi aussi, d'autant plus que je m'achèterais bien une nouvelle guitare. Mais cela risque de prendre de la place dans la valise.

-Je parie que tu as aussi hâte d'aller en boîte! Dit Shûichi.

-Dans le mille! Dit Hiro. J'ai hâte de draguer les jolies petites françaises.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi, dit Shûichi.

Si Eiri venait, il risquait de regarder les françaises. Shûichi ressentit une pointe de jalousie à cette idée. D'un autre côté, il préférait qu'il vienne. Il ne se voyait pas passer une semaine sans lui.

- Une dernière chose, dit monsieur Ukaï. Les élèves du lycée pour filles viennent aussi avec nous.

-C'est super! Dit Shûichi à Shaolan alors qu'ils sortaient de cours. Tu vas pouvoir revoir ta petite Sakura!

Shaolan sourit. Depuis que Shûichi lui avait conseillé de faire sa déclaration, Shaolan était moins embarrassé quand on lui parlait de Sakura.

-C'est vrai, reconnut-il. Je suis content de la revoir.

-Alors profites en pour lui faire ta déclaration! Dit Shûichi. Tu me le promets?

-Je vais essayer, promit Shaolan.

Peu après, Shûichi se rendit dans la chambre d'Eiri. La porte était ouverte. Shûichi entra. À première vue, il n'y avait personne. Shûichi inspecta la chambre du regard, intrigué. Soudain, quelqu'un l'enserra par derrière. Shûichi sursauta.

-Salut toi, murmura la voix familière d'Eiri avant de l'embrasser.

Shûichi poussa un soupir de soulagement et sourit.

-Eiri!Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs, dit-il.

Eiri rigola doucement. Il déposa un baiser dans le cou de Shûichi.

-Désolé. Je trouvais cela amusant, de te surprendre. Tu me pardonnes?

-Seulement si tu m'embrasses, dit Shûichi.

-C'est comme si c'était fait, dit Eiri.

Il s'allongea sur le lit et attira Shûichi contre lui. Il l'embrassa longuement et glissa ses mains sous son t-shirt pour lui caresser le dos. Shûichi sentit des frissons de plaisir le parcourir de la tête aux pieds. Shûichi glissa à son tour ses mains sur le torse chaud d'Eiri. Il avait la peau incroyablement douce. Eiri gémit de plaisir.

-Dis, Eiri, dit Shûichi lorsqu'ils eurent stoppé leur étreinte,allongés côte à côte. Ma classe va partir en France.

-Je sais, murmura Eiri en lui chatouillant la nuque.

-Tu seras du voyage? Je ne veux pas rester une semaine sans te voir.

Eiri lui sourit, le regard brillant et hocha la tête.

-Oui, dit-il. Moi non plus, je ne veux pas rester une semaine sans te voir. Et je meurs d'envie d'aller à Paris.

Shûichi ressentit une pointe d'inquiétude.

-Pour...les françaises?Hésita-t-il.

Eiri sourit de plus belle.

-Non, pour mon inspiration. Certes, il y a quelques semaines, j'y aurais été pour draguer mais maintenant que je t'ai, il n'est pas question pour moi d'aller voir ailleurs.

Shûichi soupira de soulagement.

-Bon, alors ça va, murmura-t-il.

Eiri rit joyeusement.

-Tu es mignon quand tu es jaloux. Ca me plait! Dit-il en l'embrassant sur le nez.

Shûichi sourit. Il ressentait des picotements agréables sur le bout du nez, là où Eiri l'avait embrassé.

-J'aimerais bien te voir jaloux, moi aussi, dit-il.

Eiri fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne te conseille pas de me mettre à l'épreuve, le menaça-t-il.

Shûichi éclata de rire.

-Aucun risque! Assura-t-il. Moi non plus, je n'ai aucune envie d'aller voir ailleurs. De plus, je suis loin d'avoir autant de succès que toi avec les filles.

-Tu te trompes, dit doucement Eiri. Tu es mignon, dynamique et direct. Ce sont des qualités qui ne les laissent pas indifférentes, crois moi.

-Et toi tu es incroyablement beau, mystérieux, intelligent et adorablement romantique, dit Shûichi avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou, savourant le parfum de cannelle et de citron.

Eiri esquissa un sourire amusé.

-Romantique, moi? Se moqua-t-il.

Shûichi glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux dorés. Ce doux contact lui procurait un plaisir incroyable.

-Oui, répondit-il. Même si cela ne se voit pas au premier abord. Mais il suffit de voir comment tu es avec moi et de lire tes merveilleuses histoires pour le savoir.

-Tu trouves qu'elles sont merveilleuses? Tu es sincère?

-Bien sûr que oui. Toi aussi, tu es merveilleux.

Un sourire arrogant se dessina sur les lèvres d'Eiri.

-C'est vrai. Je suis génial.

Shûichi éclata de rire.

-J'ai des Haggen Dazz dans le frigo, tu en veux? Proposa son amoureux.

-Avec plaisir! S'exclama Shûichi en se redressant vivement.

Eiri se leva et alla chercher les deux gigantesques pots dans le frigo.

-J'ai pris ton parfum préféré, dit-il. Noix de macadamia caramélisée.

- Parfait, merci, dit Shûichi.

Il prit une cuillerée de glace; ferma les yeux et la savoura. Un délice. Le paradis.

XXX

Eiri écrivait. Il avait emmené son ordinateur portable dans l'avion et l'avait mis en mode « avion ». Il avait pas mal progressé dans son roman. Il en était arrivé au moment où Célia réalisait que l'homme qu'elle aimait était un ange gardien, un envoyé de dieu. Eiri aimait bien jongler entre le romantisme et le surnaturel, dans ses écrits. Il ne le faisait pas, dans les nouvelles qu'il écrivait auparavant, des histoires à l'eau de rose, mais depuis qu'il publiait des romans feuilletons, son éditrice, Mizuki, ainsi que le Papillon noir lui avaient laissé une marge de liberté beaucoup plus grande. Il était le premier à s'en réjouir.

Il entendit un ronflement. Il sourit. Shûichi était à côté de lui. Il dormait, la tête posée sur son épaule. Il pouvait humer le parfum de fraise qui émanait de ses cheveux. Typiquement féminin. D'un autre côté, Shûichi était une princesse. D'ailleurs, tous ses admirateurs, ainsi que ceux de Shaolan et Suguru, avaient pleuré leur départ. Cette semaine allait être interminable pour eux, à les entendre. Les princesses leur avaient adressé un sourire radieux et leur avaient dit au revoir, en leur faisant promettre de bien travailler en leur absence.

-Yuki? L'appela Maiko à deux reprises. Il était tellement absorbé par son roman que dans un premier temps, il ne lui avait pas prêté attention. Il tourna la tête vers la jeune fille qui était assise à côté de lui.

-Tu veux jouer à Jungle speed avec moi?

-Jungle Speed? Répéta Eiri, intrigué.

-Tu ne connais pas?

Eiri secoua la tête.

-Non, dit-il. Peux-tu m'expliquer en quoi cela consiste?

Maiko hocha la tête.

-Bien sûr, dit-elle. On se départage l'ensemble des cartes, on les retourne côté face et lorsqu'on a le même symbole, couleur différente ou non, le premier-le plus rapide- à saisir le totem donne ses cartes à l'autre. Le but est de se débarrasser de toutes ses cartes. Cependant, les symboles se ressemblent, on peut donc les confondre. Dans ce cas précis, celui qui saisit le totem par erreur reçoit une pénalité: il doit récupérer les cartes de tous les autres joueurs.

-Ca a l'air marrant, dit Eiri. On y joue?

-Ok!

Eiri repoussa délicatement la tête de Shûichi et Maiko distribua les cartes. Ils jouèrent quatre parties. Eiri gagna deux fois, ainsi que Maiko. Ils étaient à égalité. Ensuite, une annonce fut faite dans l'avion, selon laquelle le déjeuner allait être servi. Il était temps de réveiller Shûichi.

Eiri caressa délicatement les cheveux roses et soyeux de son petit ami et l'embrassa sur la joue. Shûichi cligna des yeux et bailla. Eiri approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

-Réveille toi, honey, chuchota-t-il tendrement. On va bientôt manger.

Shûichi sursauta.

-Manger?Où ça? S'exclama-t-il, les yeux grands ouverts et les pupilles dilatées par l'excitation.

Eiri rigola doucement et Maiko leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu ne penses qu'à manger, dit-elle à son frère.

-Un vrai ventre à pattes, commenta Eiri. Tu devrais faire un régime!

Shûichi fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne suis pas gros! Protesta-t-il.

Eiri lui caressa à nouveau les cheveux.

-Je plaisantais, dit-il. Tu es tellement mince et frêle que je pourrais te croquer sans problème.

Shûichi rosit de façon si jolie qu'Eiri se sentit tout engourdi.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez fait, pour vous occuper, pendant que je dormais? S'enquit Shûichi.

Eiri passa un bras autour de la taille de Maiko, provocateur. Celle ci devint écarlate.

-On a fait plus ample connaissance, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit-il.

Shûichi lui lança un regard noir.

- QUOI? S'exclama-t-il.

Eiri ressentit une pointe d'amusement. Shûichi avait démarré au quart de tour.

-Je plaisante, dit-il. Je t'ai déjà dit que je suis incapable de te tromper. Même si j'adore quand tu es jaloux.

Sur ces mots, il l'embrassa sur le front. Shûichi soupira de soulagement.

-Sérieusement, qu'est ce que vous avez fait? Insista Shûichi, curieux.

-On a joué à Jungle speed, dit Maiko.

-Jungle Speed? C'est mon jeu préféré! S'exclama Shûichi. Vous y avez joué sans moi?

-Tu dormais si bien, dit Eiri avec tendresse. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Shûichi sourit.

-C'est gentil, merci, dit-il.

Le repas fut servi. C'était un repas japonais. Il y avait une soupe miso et en dessert, une part de gâteau au thé vert. Le gâteau était très bon.

Après avoir déjeuner, ils firent cinq autres parties de Jungle Speed. Shûichi gagna trois fois sur cinq. Ensuite, ils regardèrent un film sur l'ordinateur d'Eiri. Ils furent interrompus par l'atterrissage de l'avion.

XXX

En se promenant, aux côtés d'Eiri et de Maiko, Shûichi regardait autour de lui avec émerveillement. Les rues étaient incroyablement larges et élégantes, bordées de magnifiques arbres.

-Tu sens l'inspiration venir? Demanda-t-il à Eiri.

Celui ci lui adressa un regard tendre.

-Je suis toujours inspiré quand je suis avec toi, honey.

Shûichi se sentit rougir. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait « honey » en public. Cela lui plaisait mais c'était un peu risqué. Cela dit, les autres élèves semblaient trop absorbés par leur contemplation de Paris pour leur prêter attention.

Ils étaient allés déposer leurs affaires à l'hôtel et étaient partis en direction de la tour Eiffel, monsieur Ukaï en tête. Ensuite, ils auraient quartier libre. Shûichi avait hâte de faire les boutiques en compagnie d'Eiri, Maiko et toute la bande. Même s'il aurait préféré se retrouver seul avec Eiri.

Ils arrivèrent devant la tour Eiffel. Shûichi la regarda avec admiration. Certains élèves, à l'instar de monsieur Ukaï, avaient décidé d'y monter en ascenseur mais Shûichi, qui aimait les défis, avait décidé de prendre l'escalier. Shaolan, qui était courageux, l'avait accompagné. Eiri et Maiko faisaient partie de ceux qui prenaient l'ascenseur.

Lorsque Shûichi arriva au sommet, il était épuisé. Quant à Shaolan, il avait encore l'air en forme. Il ne s'était pas plaint de toute la montée. Cela lui ressemblait bien.

-Allez, va voir Sakura, elle t'attend, dit Shûichi, essoufflé. Shaolan obéit. Shûichi admira la vue de dehors et retourna à l'intérieur pour retrouver Eiri, installé devant une grande baie vitrée. Il avait sorti une feuille et un crayon et il faisait un croquis de la vue qui lui était offerte.

-Paris est une ville immense, dit-il.

-C'est vrai, dit Eiri. Il passa son bras autour de la taille de Shûichi.

-Arrête, on va nous voir, dit Shûichi.

Eiri enleva son bras, visiblement à regret.

-Cela me gonfle, que nous soyons obligés de nous cacher, dit-il. Je crois que je vais démissionner, ainsi, on n'aura plus de problème.

Shûichi en resta bouche bée.

-Tu quitterais ton boulot pour moi? Tu ne peux pas faire ça! S'exclama-t-il.

Eiri lui sourit.

-Ne t'en fais pas, dit-il avec douceur. Ecrire me rapporte pas mal. De plus, je pourrais me trouver un autre boulot.

-Mais nous ne pourrions plus dormir ensemble! Fit remarquer Shûichi.

Visiblement, Eiri y avait déjà pensé.

-Je prendrais un appart et tu pourrais y venir. Tu pourrais même venir habiter chez moi, l'année prochaine, quand tu ne seras plus une princesse.

Shûichi regarda Eiri. Ses yeux topaze étaient sincères.

-Tu voudrais...habiter avec moi? Dit-il lentement.

-Ouais, dit Eiri. Tu ne veux pas?

-Je ne demande pas mieux! S'exclama Shûichi en se jetant à son cou.

Eiri le repoussa doucement.

-C'est toi qui m'a dit qu'on devrait être discrets, espèce de sangsue, se moqua-t-il.

Shûichi fronça les sourcils.

-Moi, une sangsue? Dit-il.

-Je plaisante, rit Eiri.

Hiro s'approcha d'eux.

-Tu as changé, Eiri. Depuis que tu es avec Shûichi, tu es beaucoup plus souriant qu'avant, il t'arrive même de rire, constata-t-il.

-C'est vrai, admit Eiri. En plus, quand je suis avec Shûichi, je me sens motivé pour écrire.

Il regarda Shûichi. Ses yeux topaze brillaient.

Peu après, ils descendirent de la tour Eiffel. Profitant de leur quartier libre, ils allèrent faire les boutiques. Maiko et les autres filles achetèrent tout un tas de vêtements. Shûichi se demandait comment elles allaient les faire rentrer dans leurs valises mais ce n'était pas son problème.

-Une fois à l'hôtel, je vous filmerais en train de faire un défilé, les filles! Surtout toi, Sakura, gloussa Tomoyo. Et si on allait manger des glaces au mac do?

Shûichi sauta de joie.

-Youpi! S'exclama-t-il.

-Tu ne penses qu'à manger, persifla Eiri, moqueur.

Ils se rendirent au mac do le plus proche. Shûichi prit un Mac Flurry à la fraise ainsi qu'un milk shake à la fraise également et Eiri prit un sundae caramel et un milk shake à la vanille.

Ensuite, dans la soirée, ils allèrent manger dans un restaurant français. Shûichi n'avait jamais mangé avec un couteau et une fourchette, le repas fut donc un véritable combat pour lui.

Eiri, en revanche, se débrouillait très bien avec ses couverts et en profitait pour se moquer de Shûichi.

-Il va falloir que je te donne à manger à la becquée, persifla-t-il. Un vrai bébé!

Finalement, Shûichi décida de manger ses frites avec les doigts, qu'il lécha ensuite. Pour le dessert, il prit une crêpe au nutella. Après, fatigués, ils se rendirent à l'hôtel. Ils étaient les derniers à arriver. Ils étaient en retard mais comme Eiri, qui était surveillant, était avec eux, monsieur Ukaï ne leur dit rien. D'ailleurs, ce professeur, qui paraissait sévère au premier abord, s'était avéré très cool. Il possédait une trousse qu'il avait achetée à _Princess Shop_ et il avait également offert les trois poupées princesses à sa fille. D'après ce que Shûichi avait compris, il était marié à Noriko Ukaï, ex membre des Nittle Grasper.

Ainsi, tout le monde était couché. Lorsque Shûichi se rendit au bain, il n'y avait personne. Sauf Eiri. Il aperçut Shûichi et lui fit signe de venir. Shûichi resserra sa serviette et entra dans le bain. La vue d'Eiri à moitié nu et la chaleur de l'eau augmentèrent son trouble. Un léger tournis s'empara de lui. Eiri s'en aperçut.

-Ca va? S'enquit-il. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Il posa une main sur son front. Elle était agréablement fraîche. Shûichi opta pour la vérité.

-C'est le fait de te voir qui me met dans cet état, avoua-t-il.

Eiri sourit.

-C'est vrai? Moi non plus, tu ne me laisses pas indifférent, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Il laissa sa main glisser sur son dos et cette caresse fut comme une décharge électrique pour Shûichi. Cédant à une pulsion, il enlaça le torse chaud d'Eiri.

-Tu n'as aucune idée des sensations que tu me procures, murmura Shûichi à l'oreille de son amant.

-Toi non plus, souffla Eiri à son oreille, provoquant des picotements électriques agréables sur sa nuque.

D'une main d'abord tremblante, Shûichi effleura la nuque d'Eiri, puis son cou et ses épaules.

-Continue, soupira Eiri d'une voix rauque.

Shûichi s'exécuta. Il continua mais avec ses lèvres. Il se mit la tête sous l'eau pour lui embrasser le torse. La chaleur de l'eau était agréable. Eiri pressa sa tête contre son torse et il resta un moment ainsi, la tête appuyée contre son ventre. Il finit par relever la tête hors de l'eau pour reprendre son souffle. Eiri lui sourit, une lueur de désir dans ses yeux couleur de lave incandescente.

À mon tour, dit-il.

Cette nuit là, ils firent l'amour pour la première fois.


	13. Chapter 13

Princess Princess

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

UA : Shûichi Shindô fait ses études dans un lycée aux mœurs assez spéciales… x over Princess Princess

Chapitre 13: le concert

Lorsque Shûichi et les autres rentrèrent de leur voyage en France, ils furent accueillis par une foule enthousiaste. Il faisait nuit mais les élèves étaient bien réveillés et formaient une masse devant le dortoir. Ils tenaient une banderole rose I love Princess et portaient des t-shirts roses avec la même inscription.

Suguru eut un rire moqueur.

-C'est rare, les mecs qui portent du rose, persifla-t-il.

-Ne te moque pas de nos fans, les défendit Shûichi. Par ailleurs, je te rappelle que moi aussi, j'ai les cheveux roses.

Suguru écarquilla les yeux et plaqua sa main devant sa bouche.

-Oh pardon! J'avais oublié! Dit-il, conscient d'avoir fait une gaffe.

Shûichi éclata de rire.

-Ce n'est pas grave, lui dit-il en souriant.

Suguru parut rasséréné.

-En tout cas, cela te va très bien, à toi. Et puis, tu peux te le permettre, tu es une princesse! Cela dit, je n'imagine pas Shaolan avec les cheveux roses.

Shûichi rit de plus belle.

-Moi non plus, dit-il. À propos, où est-il?

-Il est avec Sakura, dit-il en le désignant.

En effet, Shaolan était à quelques mètres d'eux, en compagnie de sa (future?) petite amie.

-Shaolan! L'interpella Shûichi. Viens, notre boulot de princesse nous attend!

Shaolan l'entendit. Il se sépara de Sakura, visiblement à regret, non sans l'avoir embrassée sur la joue. Ainsi, ils étaient ensemble. Shûichi se réjouit pour eux. Shaolan les rejoignit et ils s'avancèrent vers la foule qui les attendaient.

Un garçon vêtu d'un t-shirt rose, tenant un haut parleur rose également, s'approcha d'eux et fit un discours.

- Ô Princesses

Ô Déesses!

Cette semaine passée

nous a terriblement manqué

Votre présence

Qui transforme la vie du lycée en romance!

Je vous en prie

Je vous en supplie

Souriez, souriez,

Pour nous hypnotiser

Et nous éblouir de votre beauté!

Shûichi, Shaolan et Suguru se concertèrent.

-Ils ont fait fort, ce coup ci, fit Suguru. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela!

-Moi non plus, approuva Shûichi. Après les vacances en France, le boulot recommence!

Voilà qu'il se mettait à faire des rimes, lui aussi.

Ils adressèrent un sourire rayonnant à la foule, à l'exception de Suguru qui faisait sa moue habituelle. Shûichi lui donna un coup de coude.

-Allez, Suguru, fais un petit effort, pour une fois! Lui dit-il.

Suguru soupira. Il semblait fatigué.

-Bon, d'accord, accepta-t-il et il se mit à sourire comme les autres.

Cela déclencha l'enthousiasme de la foule.

-La princesse Su-chan a souri! C'est hyper rare! S'exclamèrent les lycéens avec enthousiasme. Ils sortirent leurs appareils photos et le mitraillèrent. Suguru sembla se retenir pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Shûichi et Shaolan furent également photographiés. Shûichi avait des crampes à force de sourire et ce devait être la même chose pour Shaolan. De plus, ils étaient fatigués. Très fatigués. Eiri les tira d'affaire. Il emprunta le haut parleur de celui qui était peut-être le leader du fan-club et s'exprima.

-Vos princesses sont fatiguées, alors je vous prie de les laisser se reposer et de rentrer vous coucher, s'il vous plaît!

-Bonne nuit, les princesses, dirent les élèves en choeur, avant de rentrer petit à petit.

-Merci, dit Shûichi à Eiri, soulagé.

Eiri lui sourit, ses yeux dorés brillant dans l'obscurité, comme ceux d'un chat.

-De rien, je n'ai fait que mon boulot, dit-il à Shûichi. Et si on allait se coucher?

-D'accord! Fit Shûichi et ils rentrèrent dans le dortoir. Shûichi déposa ses bagages dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Shaolan et prit des affaires de toilette, un pyjama et des vêtements de rechange pour dormir avec Eiri.

-Tu sais, dit-il à Shaolan, tu peux inviter Sakura ici, cela ne me dérange pas.

-Mais c'est interdit! Répondit Shaolan.

Shûichi lui adressa un clin d'oeil.

-Tu es un mec bien, un mec super, même. Mais tu es trop sérieux. Les règles sont faites pour êtres enfreintes!

Shaolan ne sembla pas très convaincu.

-Si tu le dis, dit-il.

Mais Shûichi n'en n'avait pas terminé avec lui.

-Sinon, tu en es où avec Sakura? S'enquit-il.

Shaolan rougit.

-Je lui ai fait ma déclaration, dit-il.

Shûichi sauta de joie.

-C'est vrai? Super! Je suis fier de toi, Shaolan-kun! Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a répondu?

-Elle ne m'a pas répondu tout de suite, répondit Shaolan. Deux jours après, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait aussi.

Shûichi se précipita vers Shaolan pour l'étreindre.

-C'est super! Se réjouit-il sincèrement. Shaolan, je suis content pour toi!

Il desserra son étreinte et rassembla ses affaires.

-Allez, bonne nuit, dit-il Rêve bien de Sakura, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil, ce qui fit sourire Shaolan.

Shûichi se dirigea vers la chambre d'Eiri, le coeur battant. Depuis qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, Eiri et lui, un lien s'était tissé, un lien qui lui donnait l'impression qu'Eiri était toujours en lui. Il s'était imprégné de son odeur, de son corps. Dès qu'il le voyait, il n'avait qu'une envie. Recommencer à faire l'amour avec lui. Lorsqu'il entra, il n'y avait personne dans la chambre. En revanche, il entendait l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Shûichi eut une idée. Et s'il allait le rejoindre? Le plus silencieusement possible, il entra dans la salle de bain et se débarrassa de ses vêtements. Ensuite, il se glissa à travers le rideau de douche avec un sourire espiègle.

Eiri écarquilla les yeux et sursauta. Puis, reconnaissant Shûichi, il sourit.

-Salut, toi, murmura-t-il. Il est interdit d'épier les jolis garçons sous les douches, tu le savais?

Shûichi sourit de plus belle.

-Les interdits sont faits pour être bravés, tu le savais? Répondit-il.

Eiri lui déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres.

-Bien sûr que oui, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Shûichi. Avec moi, tu peux braver les interdits autant que tu le désires.

Shûichi sentit un frisson d'excitation le parcourir.

-Veux tu que je te frotte le dos? Proposa-t-il à Eiri.

-Avec plaisir.

Shûichi prit un gant et un peu de gel douche et frictionna le corps de son amant. Eiri fit ensuite de même avec lui. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la douche, Shûichi s'essuya avec une serviette et enfila son pyjama, ce qui fit sourire Eiri.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda Shûichi.

-Tu es mignon, avec ton pyjama, dit Eiri. Il enfila un simple caleçon et resta torse nu. Shûichi sentit une violente vague de désir le submerger. Eiri lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans la chambre.

-Allonge toi, lui dit-il. Je vais te faire un massage.

Shûichi ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il s'étendit sur le ventre et Eiri se mit à califourchon sur lui. Il caressa d'abord l'ensemble de son dos et s'attaqua à ses épaules pour finir vers le bas du dos. Tout au long du massage, Shûichi ressentit des mini-décharges électriques aux endroits où Eiri le touchait. Il aurait voulu que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Ensuite, Eiri couvrit son dos de baisers papillons, ce qui lui donna des frissons de plaisir.

- À mon tour, déclara-t-il lorsque Eiri eut terminé et il se redressa.

Eiri esquissa un sourire satisfait.

-Je t'en prie, dit-il en s'allongeant sur le lit. Il s'étira, mettant en valeur la finesse et la grâce de ses jambes. Ce type n'était pas humain. Ce n'était pas possible. Il était plus que cela. Tremblant de nervosité, Shûichi se mit à califourchon sur Eiri et le griffa doucement de ses ongles. Eiri ronronna de plaisir, exactement comme un chat. Shûichi songea que son amant avait beaucoup de points communs avec les chats: un regard doré perçant, une grâce, une beauté mystérieuse et un orgueil souverain.

Shûichi s'arrêta mais Eiri poussa un grognement.

-Continue, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Insiste sur les omoplates.

Shûichi s'exécuta. Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta, fatigué. Le sommeil commençait à s'emparer de lui. Il s'aperçut qu'Eiri s'était endormi. Il le regarda avec convoitise. Eiri était dangereusement beau quand il était ainsi.

Le lendemain, Shûichi se leva aux aurores. En prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Eiri, il se brossa les dents et s'habilla. Il alla prendre son petit déjeuner avec Shaolan et Suguru, chocolat chaud et croissants.

-Alors, taquina-t-il Shaolan, tu as rêvé de Sakura, cette nuit?

Shaolan rosit légèrement.

-Je ne m'en souviens plus, dit-il.

-Moi, j'ai rêvé du concert de ce soir, dit Suguru.

Shûichi opina.

-Tu m'étonnes! S'exclama-t-il. D'ailleurs, je vais vous laisser, j'ai cours de chant avec Ryûichi Sakuma, dit-il.

Il monta au premier étage et se dirigea vers la salle de chant, où Ryûichi l'attendait. Kumagoro et lui l'accueillirent avec enthousiasme. Ryûichi lui balança sa peluche dans les bras et se jeta à son cou. Shûichi ne pouvait croire qu'il était dans les bras de son idole.

-Salut Shwichi! Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus! Tu m'as manqué, pendant ton séjour en France! Kumagoro était triste de ne pas te voir!

Shûichi sourit. Ryûichi desserra son étreinte et l'observa de ses grands yeux bleus.

-Vous aussi, vous m'avez manqué, monsieur Sakuma, dit-il.

Ryûichi fronça les sourcils.

-Ne m'appelle pas monsieur! Appelle moi Ryûichi, ou même Ryû-chan, si tu veux! Et arrête de me vouvoyer!

Shûichi était embarrassé. Il ne se voyait pas témoigner une telle familiarité avec celui qu'il considérait comme son idole, son professeur et son maître.

-Je vais essayer, promit-il.

Ryûichi sembla satisfait. Il lui adressa un grand sourire.

-Super! S'exclama-t-il. Allez, au boulot. Tu vas commencer par Shining collection!

Tout au long de la matinée, Shûichi chanta le répertoire de chansons qu'il devait chanter au concert. À dix heures, ils firent une pause et Ryûichi apporta trois briques de lait fraise(une pour Kumagoro) et des pockys à la fraise, les préférés de Shûichi. C'était également les préférés de Ryûichi, visiblement.

Le midi, Shûichi, Hiro, Suguru et Maiko partirent en voiture pour Tokyo. C'était Seguchi qui les emmenait. Ils mangèrent les bentôs que Maiko avait préparés.

-Alors, comment vous sentez vous? Demanda Seguchi avec bonne humeur.

-Au top! S'exclama Shûichi en levant le poing en l'air.

Il vit Seguchi lui sourire dans le rétroviseur.

-C'est comme cela que je vous aime, Shindô, dit-il. Gardez votre pêche ce soir.

-Comptez sur moi!

-Et continuez de prendre soin de mon petit frère, ajouta Seguchi.

Shûichi fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

-Votre petit frère? Répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

Le sourire de Seguchi resurgit.

-Je parle d'Eiri-chan. C'est mon beau frère mais je l'aime plus que s'il partageait mon propre sang.

Shûichi sentit dans ses mots que Seguchi était sincère et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à blesser Eiri, sinon cela pourrait lui coûter cher. Très cher. De toute façon, il n'en était pas capable et il le fit savoir à Seguchi.

-Moi aussi, je tiens énormément à lui, dit-il.

Suguru, qui était assis à côté de Tôma le regarda avec étonnement.

-Seguchi-san, vous êtes au courant de la relation de Shindô et votre beau frère? Et vous ne leur dites rien? S'étonna-t-il.

-Je ne ferai jamais rien qui pourrait être nuisible au bonheur d'Eiri. En revanche, si vous lui deveniez nuisible, Shindô-san, je ferais le nécessaire pour que vous disparaissiez de sa vie!

Il y eut un silence gêné. Une menace. Shûichi n'était pas tellement surpris. Suguru lui lança un regard gêné, l'air de s'excuser pour son cousin. Au bout d'un moment, Seguchi reprit la parole.

-Je plaisante, Shindô-san! Dit-il.

Shûichi ne rit pas. Il savait que cet avertissement n'avait rien d'une plaisanterie.

-De toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention de nuire à Eiri et cela n'arrivera jamais, dit-il en soutenant le regard de Seguchi dans le rétroviseur. Celui ci lui sourit.

-Je le sais. J'ai confiance en vous, Shindô-san.

Shûichi se détendit. Il avait l'air sincère. Suguru se retourna vers lui avec un sourire complice.

-Bien joué, chuchota-t-il.

Shûichi lui rendit son sourire. Quand à Hiro et Maiko, ils regardaient à la fenêtre, admirant la ville de Tokyo. Seguchi se gara.

-On est arrivés! Annonça-t-il. Je vous propose d'aller vous promener un peu, visiter Tokyo et prendre un verre pendant que je m'occupe des derniers détails. Vous avez une heure de libre. Ensuite, vous irez répéter. On se donne rendez vous à ce parking. De toute façon, Suguru connaît bien les lieux, il vous guidera.

-Super! S'exclama Shûichi, réjoui à l'idée d'avoir une heure de libre devant lui. Il était très nerveux et sentait déjà l'adrénaline monter en lui à l'idée du concert de ce soir. Pour le moment, il avait besoin de se détendre.

-Au fait, votre bentô était délicieux, mademoiselle Shindô, ajouta Seguchi.

-Merci! Dit Maiko, flattée.

Seguchi lui sourit.

- C'est moi qui vous remercie, dit-il.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et se baladèrent dans Tokyo. Ne pouvant résister aux boutiques de vêtements, Maiko fit quelques emplettes et Shûichi et Hiro firent une partie de DDR.

Ensuite, ils s'installèrent dans un café, le café Cat'eyes Tokyo. Ils faisaient des glaces délicieuses, comme l'avait dit un jour Eiri à Shûichi. Shûichi prit une coupe guimauve, aux boules parfumées vanille fraise et marshmallow, surmontée d'une guimauve et parsemée de fraises tagada. Un pocky à la fraise était planté entre les boules. Shûichi dégusta sa glace lentement, pour bien faire durer le plaisir. Hiro le regarda d'un air amusé.

-Vous voulez goûter? Proposa-t-il. Hiro et Maiko refusèrent, cette dernière parce qu'elle faisait un régime mais Suguru, qui partageait le penchant de Shûichi pour les sucreries, accepta. En échange, il lui fit goûter à sa glace Cookie Cream, parfumée vanille, chocolat, biscuit et parsemée de pépites de chocolat. Elle était tout aussi délicieuse que la sienne. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous les deux fini leurs spectaculaires glaces, Hiro consulta sa montre.

-Bon, on va devoir y aller, dit-il.

-C'était sympa, cette petite virée à Tokyo, dit Maiko. On devrait recommencer avec toute la bande!

-Ce serait chouette! S'enthousiasma Shûichi. On devrait planifier cela pendant les vacances d'été!

-Je demanderai à mon cousin de nous réserver un hôtel, dit-il. Il pourrait s'arranger pour que nous soyons hébergés gratuitement!

-Génial! S'exclama joyeusement Shûichi. Il mourait d'envie de retourner à Tokyo avec Eiri.

Ils se rendirent au parking, là où Tôma arriva peu de temps après.

-Vous êtes à l'heure! Déclara-t-il, satisfait. J'en ai assez de tous ces artistes qui se font désirer. Les Ask, eux, étaient tout le temps en retard.

Shûichi se sentit mal à l'aise à la mention des Ask. Leur problème de retard n'était pas la seule chose que Seguchi leur reprochait, il était bien placé pour le savoir. Ils se rendirent à la salle de concert. Ils parcoururent les immenses bâtiments, impressionnés. Shûichi n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils allaient jouer là. Les autres semblaient ressentir la même chose, à l'exception de Suguru qui semblait un peu blasé. En effet, il avait souvent accompagné son cousin lors des concerts des Nittle Grasper, avait-il raconté à Shûichi.

Ils s'installèrent et répétèrent toute l'après midi. Vers dix huit heures, Seguchi monta sur scène.

-Vous avez très bien travaillé, les félicita-t-il. Le concert a lieu dans deux heures. Avant, nous allons faire une pause d'une heure et demie. Il faut que vous reposiez un peu votre voix, alors je ne veux plus vous entendre, Shindô-san, dit-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

Ils retournèrent en ville, cette fois ci accompagnés de Seguchi. Ils passèrent un agréable moment. Shûichi disputa six parties de DDR, deux avec Seguchi, deux avec Hiro et deux avec Maiko. Il gagna quatre fois sur six, Maiko le battit deux fois. Ensuite, ils retournèrent au café Cat's eyes Tokyo. Shûichi reprit une coupe guimauve et Suguru et Seguchi prirent la même chose. Les deux cousins avaient visiblement les mêmes goûts. Lorsque Shûichi sortit son portefeuille, Seguchi l'arrêta d'un geste.

-Rangez ça, ordonna-t-il, aussi menaçant qu'il pouvait l'être. C'est moi qui invite, mon petit Shindô.

-Merci beaucoup, dit Shûichi, intimidé et surpris par le qualificatif de « petit Shindô ».

Seguchi esquissa un sourire bienveillant.

-Ne me remerciez pas. Vous l'avez bien mérité! Assura-t-il chaleureusement. Devant ses changements d'humeur tout aussi soudains que brutaux, Shûichi se demanda si Seguchi ne souffrait pas de troubles de la personnalité. Peu importait. Après tout, il était très gentil avec eux. Il s'était même montré compréhensif concernant la relation d'Eiri et Shûichi, même s'il l'avait « légèrement » menacé.

Une demie heure plus tard, ils retournèrent à la salle de concert. Shûichi et les autres passèrent au maquillage, au relooking, puis montèrent sur scène. La foule était impressionnante. Au lieu d'avoir le trac, Shûichi se sentit stimulé. Alors que la musique commençait, qu'il s'apprêtait à chanter,il_ l_'aperçut au fond de la salle. _Il_ portait des lunettes noires et un imperméable gris clair. Cela _lui_ donnait un air mystérieux et incroyablement sexy. _Il_ avait beau être loin, Shûichi pouvait voir qu'_il_ souriait. Alors, Shûichi prit une profonde inspiration et commença à chanter. Pour lui. Il chanta With or without you, de U2. Une chanson d'amour.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enchaîner sur sleepless beauty, Ryûichi Sakuma apparut et monta sur scène à ses côtés. Shûichi vit tout de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent chez lui. Le gamin au Kumagoro avait laissé place au chanteur. Il adressa un sourire à Shûichi.

-On partage le micro?demanda-t-il à Shûichi.

Shûichi acquiesça, bouche bée. Ils chantèrent en même temps sur Sleepless beauty, comme il l'avaient fait en cours de chant. Ensuite, il partit comme il était venu, sous les acclamations de la foule.

Une fois le concert terminé, Shûichi retrouva Eiri et se jeta dans ses bras.


	14. Chapter 14

Princess Princess

Chapitre 14: Le rassemblement des princesses

Le concert avait été une véritable réussite. Le public était hystérique. Shûichi n'en pouvait plus tellement il était euphorique. C'était son premier concert. C'était une réussite. Eiri l'attira contre lui.

-Bravo, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Tu as été génial.

Ces simples mots lui firent au moins autant plaisir que la foule qui l'acclamait. De plus, voir Eiri en imper et lunettes noires augmentait son excitation. Soudain, Eiri le relâcha. Shûichi voulut d'abord se raccrocher à lui mais il aperçut des élèves de sa classe. Du lycée, même. Il y en avait beaucoup. Shûichi les distinguait à leurs t-shirts roses du fan club des princesses. Ils s'approchèrent de lui. Shûichi reconnut celui qui tenait le haut parleur lors de son retour de France.

-Vous avez été super, princesse Shôjo-manga! Dit-il.

Shûichi lui fit son plus beau sourire de princesse.

-Merci à vous tous d'être venus, dit-il.

-Par contre, vous étiez très masculin sur scène, princesse, sans vouloir vous vexer, fit remarquer un autre élève.

Shûichi sourit de plus belle. Cette remarque, loin de le vexer, lui faisait plaisir. Après tout, au fond, il avait beau s'habiller en fille lors de certaines occasions et sortir avec un garçon, il restait un mec. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus masculin.

-Je ne me vexe pas, dit-il au garçon. Au contraire.

Eiri, qui se tenait toujours à ses côtés, lui fit un clin d'oeil. Il se pencha près de lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille:

- Masculin ou pas, je t'aime comme tu es.

Shûichi rougit de plaisir. Il n'était jamais plus heureux que quand Eiri lui disait qu'il l'aimait.

-Moi aussi, chuchota-t-il à l'adresse d'Eiri.

Aucune chance que les autres élèves les aient entendus.

Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent, quelqu'un d'autre s'approcha d'eux. Shûichi reconnut immédiatement Taki Aizawa. Il n'était pas accompagné de ses deux acolytes, cette fois ci. Eiri serra les poings mais Shûichi l'arrêta d'un geste. Taki ne semblait pas hostile. Son visage était ouvert, souriant.

-Salut, dit Shûichi. Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-Je n'aurais manqué le concert de mes rivaux pour rien au monde, répondit Aizawa.

Shûichi sourit.

-Et ça t'a plu?

Aizawa acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-C'était chouette, dit-il. Bad Luck et toi, vous avez de l'avenir dans la musique.

-Je suis d'accord, dit une voix derrière eux.

Shûichi se retourna. C'était Seguchi. Aizawa pâlit en le voyant.

-Félicitations, Shindô-san. Bad Luck et vous, vous avez été remarquables. Continuez ainsi.

Il reporta son attention sur Aizawa, qui ne semblait pas très rassuré. À la grande surprise de Shûichi, il lui adressa un sourire.

-Bonjour, Aizawa-san. Comment allez vous?

Aizawa le fixa un instant, bouche bée, l'air un peu stupide.

-Heu...je vais bien, merci, finit-il par dire.

Seguchi adressa un sourire à Eiri et donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Shûichi.

-Amuse toi bien, mon petit Eiri, dit-il affectueusement. Vous aussi, Shindô-san. Moi, je vais rentrer, ma femme m'attend. Veux tu que je lui passe le bonjour, Eiri?

Eiri haussa les épaules.

-Ouais, si tu veux, dit-il.

Seguchi prit congé d'eux. Aizawa sembla se détendre.

-Il n'a plus l'air de t'en vouloir, fit remarquer Shûichi. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être décidera-t-il un jour de reformer les Ask?

Aizawa eut un sourire désabusé.

-Je n'y compte pas trop, après ce que j'ai fait. Je suis désolé, au fait.

Shûichi lui donna une tape amicale;

-Je le sais, dit-il en souriant. Et qu'est ce que tu fais, maintenant?

-J'ai repris mes études, dit Taki. Je me suis inscrit au conservatoire de musique et j'ai un petit boulot de serveur à côté.

-C'est super! S'exclama Shûichi. As tu gardé contact avec les autres membres d'Ask?

-Bien sûr, dit Aizawa. D'ailleurs, je dois y aller, ils m'attendent dehors.

-D'accord! Salut, fit Shûichi.

Lorsque Aizawa se fut éloigné d'eux, Eiri desserra les poings.

-Tu n'es pas rancunier, fit-il remarquer à Shûichi.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

-Il avait l'air sincère, dit-il. Et puis, il a assez payé, tu ne crois pas?

Eiri lui sourit avec douceur, une lueur de tendresse dans ses yeux ambrés.

-C'est ce que j'aime, chez toi, dit-il affectueusement. Tu pardonnes facilement.

Shûichi inspira profondément pour conserver son sang froid. Lorsqu'Eiri le regardait ainsi, il avait du mal à résister à l'envie de l'embrasser.

-On y va? Lui proposa Eiri.

-D'accord, accepta Shûichi.

Ils sortirent sur le parking, où était garée la voiture d'Eiri. Eiri banda les yeux de Shûichi.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Shûichi, aveugle et confiant, monta dans la voiture. Il trouvait cela très excitant.

Le trajet dura une dizaine de minutes. Ensuite, Eiri prit la main de Shûichi, le fit se lever et le guida dans l'obscurité. Ils pénétrèrent dans un bâtiment et prirent ce qui ressemblait, d'après Shûichi, à un ascenseur. Après, Eiri le fit s'asseoir. Il lui enleva son bandeau. Shûichi regarda autour de lui avec émerveillement. Il était dans un restaurant, aux murs rose pâle et aux fraises dessinés dessus. Les verres aussi étaient en forme de fraises. Un magnifique lustre dont les pampilles étaient rose foncé et en forme de fraises scintillait au dessus de leur tête.

-Reconnais tu cet endroit? Lui demanda Eiri en souriant.

-C'est Tagada Paradise! S'exclama Shûichi d'une voix rauque. J'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller!

-Hé bien maintenant, c'est fait.

-Merci, Eiri! S'exclama Shûichi en se jetant à son cou. Ici, ils ne connaissaient personne. Ils n'avaient donc pas à se cacher.

Ils commandèrent le menu. Pour la première fois, Shûichi mangea un repas entièrement sucré.

En entrée, il prit des sushis à la fraise, c'est à dire des boulettes de riz superposées de saumon parfumé à la fraise, tandis qu'Eiri prenait une salade de fraise parsemée de feuilles de menthe. En plat de résistance, Shûichi prit des strawberries spaghettis, des spaghettis roses et parsemées de morceaux de fraise. Quand à Eiri, il prit un Tagada Burger, un hamburger composé de tranches de brioches, de couches de crème chantilly et de fraises tagada, accompagné de frites sucrées. Enfin, en dessert, Shûichi prit un Tagada raft(1), une gaufre géante recouverte de chantilly et sur laquelle étaient disposées de boules de glace vanille- fraise et parsemée de fraises Tagada. Un délice. Quant à Eiri, il prit des Bonbons profiteroles, des boules de glace à la vanille recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de sucre rose. Shûichi eut l'autorisation d'y goûter. En contrepartie, il donna un morceau de gaufre à Eiri.

-Je ne mangerai pas ça tous les jours, dit Eiri lorsqu'ils eurent fini. C'est vraiment pour te faire plaisir.

-Et c'est réussi! Dit Shûichi en déposant un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres.

Eiri le regarda tendrement.

-Vois le comme une belle preuve d'amour, dit-il avec assurance.

-Bien sûr, répondit Shûichi avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, plus longuement cette fois ci.

Après ce repas unique, ils burent un milkshake Tagada avec une brochette de réglisse et de tagada et ils s'en allèrent.

Le lendemain, Shûichi fut convoqué au siège de l'association des élèves. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, accompagné de Suguru et Shaolan, il eut la surprise de voir qu'il y avait de nombreuses personnes. Ils étaient tous très beaux et la majorité d'entre eux avaient la beauté féminine des princesses. L'un d'entre eux était très mince, avec des cheveux noirs et des lunettes. Il avait des yeux vairons, un oeil bleu et un oeil doré. Un autre était très grand, élancé, avec des yeux bleus et de longs cheveux blonds mi-longs. Il était souriant. Manifestement, il était étranger. Il y avait aussi Arisada, celui qui avait joué la méchante sorcière dans la pièce de théâtre la belle au bois dormant.

-Hé, ce ne serait pas le chanteur de Bad Luck? S'exclama le blond souriant.

-Oui, c'est bien moi, dit Shûichi, flatté.

-J'ai été à votre concert, hier! Vous avez été super!

-Merci, dirent Shûichi et Suguru.

Le blond se retourna vers Suguru.

-Tu fais aussi partie du groupe? Lui demanda-t-il.

Suguru fit la moue, manifestement vexé qu'il ne l'ait pas reconnu.

-Oui, je suis le claviériste, dit-il.

Le blond lui sourit.

-Désolé, je ne t'avais pas reconnu, s'excusa-t-il en riant. Tu es plutôt discret, comme garçon!

Suguru consentit à sourire.

-C'est vrai, admit-il.

Le blond lui adressa un clin d'oeil.

-En tout cas, tu es beaucoup plus mignon quand tu souris, le complimenta-t-il.

Ils furent interrompus par Tôru et Yûjirô.

-Un peu de silence, s'il vous plaît!dit Tôru.

-Asseyez vous, les nouveaux, ajouta Yûjirô à l'adresse de Shûichi, Shaolan et Suguru. Le blond et le garçon aux yeux vairons, qui étaient visiblement amis, s'assirent à côté d'eux.

Tôru, Yûjirô et Mikoto s'affairèrent à mettre un vidéo-projecteur en marche. Quand ils y parvinrent, ils éteignirent la lumière et l'inscription _Rassemblement des princesses _s'afficha en lettres rose foncé sur fond rose pâle sur le tableau. Shûichi cligna des yeux, intrigué. Que cela pouvait-il bien signifier? Tous les garçons présents étaient eux aussi des princesses? Ce ne serait pas surprenant, vu leur physique. Toutefois, d'après ce que Shûichi savait, il n'y avait que le lycée Fujimori qui perpétuait la tradition des princesses et les personnes présentes semblaient un peu âgées pour aller au lycée. Elles semblaient plus provenir de la fac. Tôru prit la parole.

-Bonjour à tous et merci d'être venus aujourd'hui. Chaque année, au lycée Fujimori, a lieu un rassemblement des princesses et des ex princesses.

C'était donc ça, songea Shûichi. Yûjirô cliqua sur son ordinateur et l'écran changea. Il représentait une jeune fille en kimono rose. Ou plutôt, un garçon. En dessous, la légende indiquait: _La toute première princesse du lycée Fujimori, 1981_.

-Nous allons faire un bref historique de la naissance et de l'évolution des princesses, annonça Tôru. Les princesses existent depuis les années quatre vingt. Elles ont changé de nom plusieurs fois. Au départ, elles portaient le nom de Demoiselles et vers le début des années quatre vingt dix, elles ont changé de nom pour se renommer Anges gardiens. Elles étaient pourvues d'ailes, comme vous pourrez le voir sur l'image suivante.

Mikoto cliqua à nouveau sur l'ordinateur et l'image d'une princesse vêtue d'une longue robe blanche et affublée d'une paire d'ailes dans le dos apparut.

-Elle est ravissante, chuchota Suguru.

Shûichi acquiesça.

-Les anges gardiens avaient pour rôle de veiller sur les élèves et de maintenir la paix dans le lycée, poursuivit Yûjirô. C'est toujours un peu le cas, d'ailleurs. En 1995, les anges gardiens changent de nom pour s'appeler princesses, qualificatif plus féminin et romantique. Vous avez des questions?

Le blond leva la main.

-Qui a créé les princesses? Demanda-t-il.

Tôru et Yûjirô lui sourirent.

-Très bonne question, dit Tôru. Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs mais il semblerait que c'est Ren Machino, directeur du lycée en 1981 qui a créé le concept. D'autres questions?

La salle resta silencieuse. Tôru et Yûjirô continuèrent leur exposé sur l'évolution des princesses. Shûichi avait du mal à suivre. Non pas que ce soit inintéressant, au contraire. Mais la veille, il était rentré tard avec Eiri. Il avait donc sommeil. Heureusement, lorsque l'exposé fut terminé, Tôru,Yûjirô et Mikoto leur accordèrent une pause.

Shûichi se précipita vers le distributeur pour prendre un chocolat chaud. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à introduire la monnaie, Yûjirô l'arrêta d'un geste.

-Je te l'offre, dit-il avec un sourire bienveillant. Pour te remercier de la performance que tu nous a offerte hier soir.

-Vous étiez là? S'étonna Shûichi.

-Bien sûr que nous étions là! S'esclaffa Yûjirô. Nous t'avons trouvé super! Hiro, Suguru et Maiko n'étaient pas mal non plus!

Shûichi sourit.

-Je suis content que cela vous ait plu! Dit-il modestement.

-Continuez comme ça, les Bad Luck, dit-il en s'apprêtant à lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Il stoppa son geste, sans doute conscient que cela le décoifferait, et la coiffure n'était pas un vain mot pour Yûjirô. Il se contenta donc d'une tape amicale sur son épaule. Shûichi lui sourit à nouveau. Yûjirô pouvait se montrer sévère, voire tyrannique et arrogant, surtout avec le pauvre Mikoto mais il était également bienveillant et protecteur envers Shûichi. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir fait sa connaissance. Shûichi dégusta son chocolat au lait. Il était chaud et sucré. Ensuite, il alla au distributeur de friandises, là où se trouvait déjà Suguru, ce qui n'était pas étonnant. Il sélectionna un kinder bueno et un paquet de bonbons, qu'il récupéra avant de laisser place à Shûichi.

-Salut, dit Suguru. C'était passionnant, cet exposé sur les princesses, n'est ce pas?

-Oui, mais j'avais du mal à lutter contre le sommeil, répondit Shûichi en baillant. Il sélectionna des pockys à la fraise.

-Je te comprends. Moi aussi, j'avais sommeil, avec le concert d'hier soir, approuva Suguru.

Shûichi récupéra son paquet de pockys et alla voir Eiri, qui fumait une cigarette non loin de là. Eiri esquissa un sourire en voyant Shûichi.

-Salut toi! Tu ne penses qu'à manger, à ce que je vois. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je t'ai emmené au Tagada Paradise, hier soir!

Shûichi sourit et commença a manger un de ses pockys. Il savoura le goût sucré de la fraise mêlé à celui du chocolat.

-Merci encore, dit-il à Eiri.

S'ils n'avaient pas été dans un lieu public, il l'aurait embrassé.

-Méfie toi, tu risques de grossir, à t'empiffrer ainsi, l'avertit Eiri, moqueur.

Shûichi fronça les sourcils.

-Je peux manger tout ce que je veux, je ne grossis pas, dit-il. D'ailleurs, c'est toujours mieux que de s'empoisonner les poumons!

Eiri leva les yeux au ciel. Shûichi le regarda avec inquiétude.

-Je suis sérieux, Eiri, dit-il. Je m'inquiète pour ta santé.

Eiri écarquilla les yeux de surprise, puis sourit, visiblement touché.

-C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, dit-il. Mais il n'y a pas de raison.

-Bien sûr que si! Insista Shûichi. Tu devrais vraiment arrêter!

Eiri le toisa.

- Si j'arrête, qu'est ce que j'aurais en échange?

-Moi, répondit Shûichi. Je n'ai rien d'autre à te donner. Je suis déjà à toi mais si tu arrêtes de fumer, je le serai pour toujours.

Eiri écrasa sa cigarette contre le mur.

-Ca me paraît correct, dit-il. Ok, j'arrête dès maintenant. Tiens, je te l'offre en guise de preuve.

Il sortit de sous son pull un pendentif Vivienne Westwood(2), une longue chaîne au bout de laquelle il y avait une boule entourée d'un cercle et surmontée d'une croix,qu'il mit autour du cou de Shûichi.

-Il est magnifique, dit Shûichi dans un souffle. Merci beaucoup.

-C'est mon briquet, dit Eiri. Tout comme mon coeur, il t'appartient désormais.

Shûichi porta ses doigts au briquet. Il était argenté et de petites pierres rouges y étaient incrustées.

-Alors je le garderai précieusement, dit-il.

Il prit congé d'Eiri et retourna dans la salle du siège de l'association des élèves. Il s'assit à côté de Shaolan et Suguru. Il jeta un oeil aux autres personnes présentes. Il était impressionné par leur beauté. Il grignota quelques pockys à la fraise et en proposa à Shaolan qui refusa poliment. Tôru, Yujirô et Mikoto rentrèrent dans la salle.

-Bien, fit Tôru. Maintenant, chaque ancienne princesse va se présenter, puis ce sera au tour des princesses actuelles.

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux grands yeux bleus fut le premier à se présenter.

-Je m'appelle Fye D Flowright. Je suis le prince du pays de Célès, une contrée lointaine.

Shûichi et les autres se lancèrent des regards intrigués. Le pays de Célès? Shûichi n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Les autres non plus, apparemment. En tout cas, le fait que ce beau jeune homme à la chevelure dorée soit un prince et vienne d'un pays mystérieux donnait envie de rêver.

-J'ai vingt-deux ans, dit-il. Je suis arrivé au Japon à l'âge de 15 ans et j'ai fait mes études au lycée Fujimori. C'est là que j'ai découvert le système de princesses. J'ai trouvé l'idée très originale. On m'a proposé d'être une princesse et j'ai immédiatement accepté, sans la moindre hésitation. Ce fut un honneur pour moi d'être une princesse. On me surnommait la princesse des neiges, car le pays d'où je viens est couvert de glace.

-Avez vous des questions à poser à Fye? Demanda Yûjirô.

Shûichi leva la main. Fye reporta son attention sur lui.

-Est ce que tu as un métier et si oui, lequel?

Fye lui sourit.

-Je suis magicien.

-C'est vrai? S'enthousiasma Shûichi. Peux tu nous montrer un tour de magie?

-Bien sûr, répondit le prince. Il enleva sa chemise et leur tourna le dos. Il avait un tatouage impressionnant.

-Fermez les yeux et mon tatouage aura disparu quand vous les aurez ouverts.

Shûichi et les autres fermèrent les yeux.

-Vous pouvez les rouvrir, annonça Fye.

Shûichi rouvrit les yeux. En effet, le tatouage avait disparu. C'était magique. C'était de la vraie magie. Fye remit sa chemise sous les applaudissements. Ensuite, il alla se rasseoir à côté de Shûichi.

-Merci, lui dit-il à voix basse. Tu m'a donné l'occasion de faire une démonstration de mes talents.

-C'est moi qui te remercie, répondit Shûichi avec un sourire.

Ce fut au tour du garçon aux yeux vairons de se présenter.

-Je m'appelle Kimihiro Watanuki, dit-il. Comme mon nom l'indique, je suis né un premier avril. J'ai fait mes études avec Fye et je suis médium.

D'abord le magicien, ensuite le médium. Shûichi était impressionné. Il lui demanderait de lui lire son avenir plus tard. Parmi les princesses qui se présentaient, il y en avait une qui avait fait l'école du cirque, une qui lisait dans les pensées et une qui communiquait avec les morts. Décidément, il y avait toutes sortes de princesses.

(1)raft: radeau

(2)Ceux et celles qui ont lu Nana reconnaîtront le briquet que Shin prête à Reira.


	15. Chapter 15

Princess Princess

Et voici le dernier chapitre! Merci à toutes celles qui ont suivi cette fic. Je vous souhaite un joyeux noël à toutes! J'espère vous retrouver lors de la publication de ma prochaine fic sur Gravitation, Le prince maudit(si vous voulez en savoir plus allez sur mon profil)!

Chapitre 15: Les vacances d'été

En se levant ce matin, Shûichi regarda le calendrier. Il poussa un hurlement de joie. Eiri poussa un grognement impressionnant. Il se leva et plaqua Shûichi à terre.

-Non mais tu vas la fermer! Rugit-il, les yeux flamboyants. Me réveiller brutalement est passible de la peine capitale!

-Pardon, Yukiki! Couina Shûichi d'une toute petite voix.

Eiri émit un grognement écoeuré.

-M'appeler par ce surnom débile aussi, ajouta-t-il.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, le temps de se calmer et relâcha Shûichi. Shûichi se redressa en s'époussetant. Eiri poussa un profond soupir exaspéré.

-Pourquoi diable t'es-tu mis à hurler à réveiller les morts?

Shûichi lui montra le calendrier, enthousiaste.

-C'est le dernier jour avant les vacances, dit Shûichi. Les vacances d'été, en plus! Deux longs mois à ne rien faire, sinon se baigner, faire de la musique, déguster des glaces et siroter des milkshakes à la fraise...

Eiri consentit à sourire.

-C'est vrai que ça va me faire du bien, admit-il. Je vais pouvoir me consacrer à l'écriture à temps plein.

Shûichi tourna sa tête rose et joyeuse vers lui.

- Dis moi, Eiri, tu rentres chez tes parents, pendant les vacances?

-Certainement pas! S'exclama Eiri.

-Tu vas aller où, alors?

Eiri haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas encore. Peut-être chez Hiro.

Shûichi hésita. Il se sentit rougir.

-Je me disais...tu pourrais peut-être venir chez moi, lâcha-t-il.

Eiri haussa les sourcils.

-Chez toi? Répéta-t-il. Tes parents seraient d'accord?

Shûichi acquiesça, tout sourire.

-Oui. Je leur ai dit que je viendrais peut-être avec un ami. Ils étaient ravis.

Un sourire désabusé se dessina sur le visage d'Eiri.

-Un ami. Tu n'as pas dit un petit-ami, fit-il remarquer.

Shûichi s'empourpra.

- Tu es beaucoup plus grand que moi, marmonna-t-il.

Eiri leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, grommela-t-il.

- Sérieusement, je préférais attendre d'avoir ton avis, expliqua Shûichi. Je voulais savoir si tu étais d'accord pour que je te présente à eux comme mon petit ami officiel.

Le visage d'Eiri s'éclaira.

-Cela change tout, dit-il. Tu as bien fait.

-Alors, tu es d'accord? Demanda Shûichi en s'agrippant à sa chemise noire, brodée de roses rouge sang. Il était beau à se damner avec cette chemise.

-Rien ne me rendrait plus heureux, dit Eiri. Mais tu crois que tes parents vont l'accepter?

-Ils sont très cool et très ouverts, dit Shûichi. Je pense que cela devrait aller. Mais je ne peux rien te promettre.

Eiri prit son visage entre ses mains, ce qui déclencha de minuscules frissons dans ses joues et dans sa nuque.

- Alors prenons le risque, dit-il.

Shûichi lui sourit, heureux qu'il ait accepté. Si jamais ses parents réagissaient mal, la présence d'Eiri lui donnerait du courage. Il alla prendre son petit déjeuner comme d'habitude, en compagnie de Shaolan et Suguru. Il se réjouissait à l'idée que bientôt, il pourrait prendre son petit déjeuner tous les jours en compagnie d'Eiri. Enfin, peut être. Si ses parents acceptaient.

-Vous êtes de bonne humeur, Shindô-san, aujourd'hui, remarqua Suguru.

-Un peu que je suis de bonne humeur! Demain, c'est les vacances!

-C'est vrai, dit Shaolan. Moi aussi, j'ai hâte d'y être.

-Surtout quand on sait que vous allez retrouver votre petite Sakura, gloussa Suguru. Tomoyo et elle nous ont invités à partir une semaine à Londres avec elles.

-La chance! S'exclama Shûichi en les regardant avec envie. Alors, Fujisaki, entre Tomoyo et toi, c'est officiel?

Suguru fit une moue gênée.

-On peut dire ça, avoua-t-il.

-Génial! Alors on peut dire que tout le monde est casé! Enfin, sauf Hiro. Même s'il drague souvent les jolies filles, au fond, il m'est fidèle.

Suguru secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Pas exactement. En fait, il sort avec Eri Sawachika, la cousine d'Eiri.

Shûichi avala son chocolat chaud de travers.

-Quoi? Mais il ne m'en a rien dit! Il est censé tout me dire! S'exclama-t-il.

Suguru esquissa un sourire moqueur.

-Vous aussi, vous avez tardé à lui dévoiler votre relation avec Yuki-san!

À la mention d'Eiri, Shûichi se sentit rougir.

-Parle moins fort! Chuchota-t-il.

Il regarda autour de lui. Manifestement, personne n'avait entendu. Il se détendit.

-Nous sommes convoqués par l'association des élèves, dit Suguru.

-Quand? Demanda Shûichi.

-Tout de suite, après le petit déjeuner.

Après avoir fini leur petit déjeuner,ils se rendirent au siège de l'association des élèves. À leur grande surprise, un mini studio de photographie y avait été aménagé, avec un décor représentant une plage. Tôru, Yûjirô et Mikoto étaient présents, ainsi qu'un homme grand de taille aux longs cheveux châtains clairs. Il s'avança vers eux.

-Bonjour. Je m'appelle Akira Hara (1), c'est moi qui vous photographierai aujourd'hui.

Yûjirö s'approcha d'eux avec trois sacs.

-Tenez, dit-il. Enfilez ça, ensuite Michiru vous maquillera.

Shûichi commença par mettre la longue perruque rose qui était dans le sac et s'aperçut avec étonnement que la tenue consistait en une queue de poisson mauve et argentée et des coquillages blanc nacré qui se collaient sur la poitrine. Il y avait également une couronne faite de perles nacrées à mettre dans les cheveux. Il s'habilla et se déplaçant tant bien que mal avec sa queue de poisson, alla se faire maquiller par Michiru. Elle semblait avoir de meilleures dispositions envers lui, aujourd'hui.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Shû-chan, je vais te rendre aussi ravissant qu'une vraie sirène! Lui promit-elle.

Shûichi lui sourit. Il n'était pas rancunier et au fond, cette petite était mignonne et attachante.

-Je compte sur toi, dit-il alors qu'il la voyait appliquer des paillettes mauves et argentées sur son visage.

- Au fait, tu as été super, au concert! Dit-elle. Je suis devenue fan de Bad Luck!

-Ca me fait très plaisir, se réjouit Shûichi, sincère.

-Au fait, ton ami, le guitariste aux cheveux longs, comment s'appelle-t-il?

-Hiro, répondit Shûichi.

-Est ce qu'il a une petite amie? Demanda-t-elle, les joues rougissantes.

-Oui, désolé. De toute façon, il est un peu vieux pour toi, tu ne crois pas?

Michiru fit la moue.

-Tu as raison, admit-elle. Tiens, regarde, j'ai terminé, dit-elle en lui montrant un miroir.

Shûichi en eut le souffle coupé. Il ressemblait à une magnifique princesse des mers. Il jeta un oeil à Shaolan et Suguru. Ils n'étaient pas mal non plus. Suguru arborait une perruque d'un noir bleuté qui lui allait à ravir. Shaolan était tout aussi ravissant avec sa queue de poisson vert foncé.

Tôru, Yûjirô et Mikoto s'approchèrent d'eux et les regardèrent d'un air émerveillé.

-Nos nouvelles princesses sont merveilleuses, n'est ce pas, Yûjirô? Dit Tôru.

-C'est vrai!Nous, nous n'avions pas fait les sirènes, dit Yûjirô. Allez, mettez vous devant le décor!

Shûichi, Shaolan et Suguru se mirent devant le décor et se firent photographier par monsieur Hara. Ils prirent une vingtaine de poses différentes.

-Qu'allez vous faire de ces photos? S'enquit Shûichi lorsque la séance fut terminée.

-Quelle question! Nous allons les vendre parmi les produits de la _Princess Shop_! Dit Yûjirô.

-Avec ces ravissantes poupées sirènes! Dit Tôru en leur montrant une boîte de poupée sirène aux cheveux roses, à l'effigie de Shûichi. Elle était ravissante.

-Je l'achète! Dit Shûichi, émerveillé.

Peu après, les photos, ainsi que les poupées, se vendaient comme des petits pains dans la _Princess Shop_. Michiru avait acheté une poupée à l'effigie de son frère et Shaolan avait acheté une poupée le représentant pour l'offrir à Sakura. Elle aimait beaucoup sa première poupée-Shaolan, avait-elle dit. Les princesses durent faire leurs adieux aux élèves en leur faisant des sourires rayonnants. Certains avaient même sorti les mouchoirs.

-Passez de bonnes vacances et révisez bien! Dirent les princesses.

Ils se rendirent à la princesse Shop où se trouvaient Tôru, Yûjirô et Mikoto. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à partir.

-Notre Miko-chan nous délaisse pour sa copine! Geignirent Tôru et Yûjirô en faisant mine de sangloter.

Mikoto rougit et grimaça.

-Ah,non! Vous n'allez pas me faire le même cinéma que la dernière fois! Protesta-t-il.

-Tu as une copine, Mikoto? C'est chouette! Dit Shûichi.

-Oui et ces deux là n'arrêtent pas de m'embêter car ils sont jaloux, répondit Mikoto en jetant un regard agacé à ses deux amis.

-Nous, jaloux? Dirent Tôru et Yûjirô d'une même voix.

-On pourrait très bien avoir une copine, si on veut! Dit Yûjirô.

-C'est clair! Renchérit Tôru.

À ce moment là, Mitaka passa près d'eux.

-Alors pourquoi êtes vous encore seuls, dans ce cas? Persifla-t-il.

-La ferme! rétorqua Yûjirô.

-Toi non plus, tu n'as pas de copine, d'abord! Ajouta Tôru.

-J'ai Akira, cela me suffit, dit-il en prenant Akira Sakamoto par la taille.

Cela fit rougir ce dernier et agaça Tôru et Yûjirô au plus haut point.

-Laisse Akira tranquille! S'énerva Tôru.

-Il n'est pas gay comme toi!S'exclama Yûjirô.

Mitaka eut un sourire moqueur.

-Cela n'a pas l'air de le déranger, fit-il remarquer. Et moi, au moins, j'assume. Je n'en dirais pas autant de vous.

Sa remarque mit le feu au poudres.

-Nous ne sommes pas gays! Hurlèrent Tôru et Yûjirô.

Certains lycéens s'arrêtèrent, les regardant d'un air inquiet.

-Arrêtez, tout le monde nous regarde, intervint Akira.

Tôru et Yûjirô se turent, rouges de colère et de honte. Akira jugea bon de changer de sujet.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez prévu, pendant les vacances? S'enquit-il.

-Je rentre chez mes parents et on va faire une virée à Tokyo, avec mes amis, dit Shûichi.

-Pareil, dit Suguru.

-Et toi, Shaolan? Demanda Akira.

-Je rentre en Chine au mois d'août.

-Bon, alors je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances, dit Akira. Félicitations, vous avez fait de l'excellent travail en tant que princesses.

Tôru et Yûjirô acquiescèrent.

-C'est vrai! Dirent-ils en choeur.

Shûichi esquissa un sourire, flatté.

-Merci, dit-il. Et moi, je suis content d'avoir fait votre connaissance. Ainsi que celle de Shaolan et Suguru, ajouta-t-il en regardant ses amis.

-Moi aussi, dit Shaolan en souriant.

-C 'est pareil pour moi! Dit Suguru.

Sur ces mots, ils firent leurs adieux à l'association des élèves et regagnèrent le dortoir pour faire leurs valises.

XXX

Le premier jour des vacances était enfin arrivé. Eiri conduisait en suivant les indications de Shûichi, une main sur le volant, l'autre dans celle de son amant. Il était anxieux, même s'il tentait de le cacher à Shûichi avec son habituelle désinvolture. Et si ses parents ne l'acceptaient pas? Que ferait-il? Serait-il obligé de passer deux mois sans voir sa précieuse tête rose? Non. Il ne pouvait le supporter. Si jamais ses parents ne voulaient pas qu'il reste avec eux, il kidnapperait Shûichi pendant les mois de juillet et août. Shûichi lui pressa la main, interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

-Ca va, Eiri? Tu as l'air préoccupé! S'enquit-il.

Eiri lui adressa un sourire.

-Non, tout va bien, mon chéri.

Il ne lui confierait pas ses craintes. Il tenait à rester maître de lui même devant ses parents, pour que Shûichi sente qu'il avait une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer. Shûichi lui pressa à nouveau la main.

-On est arrivés, dit-il.

Eiri inspira profondément pour garder son calme et se gara. Il prit le bouquet de roses qu'il avait acheté et sortit de la voiture, en compagnie de Shûichi. Celui ci sonna à la porte. Peu de temps après, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, encore jolie, leur ouvrit. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Maiko, avec ses cheveux bruns et surtout ses grands yeux bleus. Son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'elle reconnut son fils.

-Shûichi, mon chéri! Tu as embelli! Maiko est déjà arrivée, elle...

Elle s'interrompit en apercevant Eiri, qui lui adressait son plus beau sourire, celui qu'il offrait à ses conquêtes et qui tenait son magnifique bouquet de roses. Elle lui adressa un regard émerveillé. Manifestement, elle était sous le charme.

-Bonjour, madame Shindô, dit-il d'une voix séduisante. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance et je vous remercie de m'accueillir.

-C'est un plaisir! Dit-elle, séduite. Entrez donc!

Eiri et Shûichi obtempérèrent. Eiri donna le bouquet à madame Shindô et elle le mit dans un vase. Eiri salua le père de Shûichi, un bonhomme à l'air sympathique et s'assit sur le canapé à côté de lui. Madame Shindô leur servit à chacun une part de cake au citron avec un verre de jus de fruits.

-Hé, hé, ces petits jeunes! Alors, qu'est ce que vous faites dans la vie? S'enquit le père de Shûichi.

-J'écris. Mes histoires sont publiées dans le Papillon noir.

-Le Papillon noir? Répétèrent monsieur et madame Shindô d'une même voix.

-Oui, répondit Eiri. Vous connaissez?

-Un peu que l'on connaît! S'exclama la maman de Shûichi. Votre roman feuilleton a connu un succès incroyable! Vous êtes bien Eiri Yuki?

Eiri lui sourit.

-Oui, c'est bien moi, dit-il.

-J'aime beaucoup ce que vous faites! S'enthousiasma madame Shindô.

-Hé, hé,hé. Vos histoires sont très bien écrites, renchérit monsieur Shindô.

-Hé bien, je suis content que cela vous plaise, dit Eiri.

Shûichi prit une profonde inspiration et prit la main d'Eiri.

-Papa, maman, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer. Cela risque de vous choquer. Eiri est mon petit ami. Nous sommes amoureux l'un de l'autre, lui et moi.

Pendant un instant, tout le monde resta silencieux. La mère de Shûichi écarquilla les yeux de surprise, tandis que son père restait imperturbable.

-Hé bien, c'est...surprenant, finit par dire madame Shindô. Mais cela ne nous dérange pas. Pas vrai, chéri?

-Hé, hé, hé. Bien sûr que non, dit le père de Shûichi.

Eiri se détendit. C'était comme si un poids venait de lui être ôté des épaules. Il était immensément soulagé.

-C'est vrai? S'étonna Shûichi. Cela ne vous dérange pas?

Sa mère le regarda affectueusement.

-Bien sûr que non. Nous sommes ouverts d'esprit et ton ami a l'air tout à fait charmant. Nous serions ravis de l'accueillir dans la famille.

Eiri songea que Shûichi avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir une telle famille. Son père à lui avait beau idolâtrer Shûichi, il était dur et sévère avec lui. Même si ces derniers temps, il s'était radouci.

XXX

Eiri et Shûichi déposèrent leurs affaires, prirent Maiko et reprirent la route pour Tokyo. Le trajet dura une heure. Ils retrouvèrent leurs amis devant le café Cat's eyes. Eri et Hiro étaient là, main dans la main, ainsi que Shaolan et Sakura, Suguru et Tomoyo, Karasuma et Tenma, ainsi que Tatsuha. Maiko le rejoignit pour l'embrasser.

-Karasuma-kun vient juste de faire sa déclaration à Tenma, gloussa Eri. Il lui a dit qu'il était revenu des Etats-Unis exprès pour elle.

-C'est vrai, confirma Karasuma.

Maiko interrompit ses embrassades avec Tatsuha.

-C'est super! Je suis contente pour vous! S'exclama-t-elle.

Eiri et Shûichi s'installèrent à côté d'eux et ce dernier commanda une coupe guimauve, tandis qu'Eiri avait choisi une coupe thé vert, avec des boules de glace au thé vert, nappées de fromage blanc et de gingembre. Ils se firent mutuellement goûter leurs glaces. Ensuite, ils se promenèrent en ville. Maiko et les autres filles dévalisèrent les boutiques de vêtements. Eiri et Shûichi disputèrent huit parties de DDR. Shûichi gagna quatre fois, ainsi qu'Eiri. Il était très fort, autant que Shûichi. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait face à un adversaire aussi coriace.

Ensuite, en sortant, à leur grande surprise, ils aperçurent une boutique dont l'enseigne rose était _Princess Shop_.

-Vous voyez ce que je vois? S'exclama Shûichi.

-Ouais, dit Eiri.

-C'est incroyable! S'exclama Suguru. Ils n'ont pas pu ouvrir une boutique aussi grande, à Tokyo en plus!

-Apparemment, si, dit Hiro.

-On va y jeter un oeil? Dit Shûichi, enthousiaste.

Ils traversèrent la route et entrèrent dans la boutique. C'était impressionnant. Les murs étaient roses pâle et il y avait un étage. Il y avait toutes sortes d'objets, ainsi que des uniformes de princesses et même des mangas sur lequels il y avait marqué _Histoires de Princesses_. Shûichi prit un manga, Maiko et les autres filles choisirent des uniformes de princesses et ils allèrent à la caisse. Tôru et Yûjirô les encaissèrent.

-Salut les gars! Dit Tôru avec un sourire de princesse. Alors, vous passez de bonnes vacances?

-Super! Dit Shûichi. Mais comment avez vous pu ouvrir votre boutique?

-Notre stand au lycée a eu tellement de succès que nous avons décidé d'ouvrir notre site web de vente en ligne. Il a eu énormément de succès, à tel point qu'on nous a proposé d'ouvrir notre boutique à Tokyo. Nous profitons des vacances pour y travailler et après la terminale, nous allons nous consacrer à cette boutique. Mais nous avons d'autres employés, en attendant.

-C'est génial! S'exclama Shûichi. Je suis content pour vous!

Eiri le prit par la main.

-Bon, nous on va vous laisser, dit-il. On revient.

-Ok! Dit Tôru. À tout à l'heure!

Eiri et Shûichi sortirent de la boutique, main dans la main.

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais me montrer? Demanda Shûichi, intrigué.

-Tu verras, dit Eiri avec un sourire mystérieux, qui le rendait plus séduisant que jamais.

Ils se rendirent à la librairie la plus proche. Là, Eiri chercha et trouva un roman. Il y avait écrit _La princesse écarlate_, en lettres argentées sur fond noir. Une rose rouge était représentée sur le livre.

-La princesse écarlate...mais c'est ton roman! S'exclama Shûichi.

Eiri lui sourit.

-Ouais. Et regarde un peu ça.

Au bas du roman, il y avait un ruban sur lequel était écrit « plus de deux cent milloins d'exemplaires vendus. »Shûichi releva la tête vers Eiri, émerveillé.

-C'est merveilleux! Dit-il, ravi.

-Maintenant, je peux vivre de mes écrits, dit Eiri. Je n'ai plus besoin d'être surveillant. D'ailleurs, je ne te l'ai pas dit mais je me suis trouvé un appart. Voudras tu vivre avec moi?

Shûichi se jeta à son cou.

-Avec plaisir! Dit-il.

Ils s'embrassèrent et main dans la main, retournèrent à la _Princess Shop._

**FIN**

(1) Ceux qui ont lu hankimi reconnaîtront le charmant pot de colle du terriblement sexy docteur Uméda!


End file.
